Young Justice: Drive to Survive
by Mettaur Man
Summary: A brave scientist makes his final attack, but his actions send him beyond the realm of time and space, and into a universe of heroes. Years later, the very evil he fought has come again, but this time he is prepared. So strap yourselves in, readers, cuz' you're coming along for the ride!
1. Drive

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games) with some changes AS NECESSARY.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** \-  "Roidmudes Dialogue"- (Psychic Dialogue) - {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Young Justice as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 1: Drive

* * *

TOKYO – July, 16 – 21:00

The city is in ruins as the bodies of humans and mechanical lifeforms littered the streets. The police and the citizens, or what's left of them, resolved to make a last stand as they faced down the threat heading towards them.

The Roidmudes.

Created by a scientist named Tenjuro Banno, so as to remake the world in his image, he sent them out to bring forth what the public have termed the "Global Freeze." It was meant to slow time until nothing moved. With the planet frozen in time, the mastermind, Banno, would digitize the world and create it anew. The one person who stood in his way was once a friend of his, Krim Steinbelt, known the world over as Kamen Rider Drive. Both tried to make the other see their ways but, now they see themselves as mortal enemies and fought over and over again until the fateful day that Banno got the upper hand, Digitizing 21% of the world. The planet itself was still stable and but if left unchecked, it would collapse on itself.

* * *

TOKYO TOWER – TOP FLOOR – 22:00

"Don't you see, Krimmy? The world is already falling apart! It is through my benevolence that I can bring eternal peace by putting it back together!" Said a man that was a horrible mix of metal and flesh. Half his face was an iron mask fused to his head, while his body was mishmash of pipes, an engine, and a human body fused within.

"By that you mean, to put the world together as how you see fit." Said a glasses wearing man in his late 50's. He had dark grey hair that was combed and a goatee that was trimmed thin. His features were a mix of eastern and western. He wore a black suit with a matching coat and gloves. At his waist was a silver device with a red belt that looked like a rectangular engine block with a small square screen and a holder that had a black and purple car. On his left wrist was a brace. In his right hand, was a small black and red car. "I cannot, in good conscience, allow such actions, Tenji."

"Sigh… Once again you disappoint me, Krimmy." Banno then pulled a lever. Soon, a round, spiked, ball of a machine, connected by cables, came floating to life. "This is Sigma, my crown jewel. This will finish the process as I ascend to Godhood! HAHAHAHA!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Krim twisted a key part on his belt and it spoke in a monotone voice. **[START YOUR MISSION!]** He then twisted the car to look like a lever and inserted it into the brace. Then he lift the lever forward. **[DRIVE – TYPE: ZERO SPEED]** Three dimensional Armor formed around him as it closed in on his body creating a combat suit designed to look like a sports car-based form. It was black with red highlights on his shoulders, ankles, and along the chest, and silver eye visor on the helmet that looked like a car grill. "I shall ask you again, stop this madness!"

"NEVER! HAHAHAHAHA!" He then pressed a button and Sigma glowed.

"I am Sigma. Ignition complete."

"Good! Begin the master program! Digitize the unworthy!"

"Proceeding with Master Program." It then floated in front of Banno and began to fire a light at him.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Suddenly his body was digitizing into small cubes as he was slowly absorbed into the machine. "STOP! STOP! WHYYYY?!"

"I have come to the conclusion that the Creator of Sigma is flawed and must be corrected for the sake of the Creator's vision."

"NO! NO! NOT LIKE THIS! NOOOOOooooo-" Was all Banno could say as he was fully absorbed into the machine.

"BANNO!" Krim was in shock and yet he wasn't surprised. He knew the he would wind up destroyed by his actions, but to be betrayed by his creations because he himself wasn't worthy. That was the shock. It was a kind of poetic justice that left a bad taste in his mouth. "You mechanical miscreant, I'll not allow you to take the world!"

"According to the Creator, you have been deemed a threat and must be eliminated." It began firing energy blasts. Krim dodged the blasts as he did all he could to get closer, but he was getting tired from all the fighting just to get to the top of the tower. He was old and he knew it. He just didn't have the stamina to go all out from the start, so he needed to get close to take Sigma out. He jumped over to some fallen debris and grabbed what looked thick enough to block the shots so he could get closer. Sigma didn't let up the attack as Krim got closer and closer. "Designation: Krimmy. Surrender to your predetermined conclusion."

"Only my close friends are allowed to call me that! For my enemies, I am Kamen Rider: Drive!" Once he was in range he turned the Ignition Key and pressed a button on the side of his bracer. **[HISSASTU]** He then lifted the car lever. **[FULL THROTTLE – ZERO SPEED]** "And I INSIST you come along for the ride!" Krim jumped out from behind the debris and kicked at Sigma with three energy rings swirling around him. At the same time, Sigma gathered power and focused it on it's attacker, firing at point blank range. Both energies clashed and mixed as both forces pushed at each other. "Death is inevitable. Surrender, Surrender." Drive only pressed harder. "I can't die...I won't die yet! I can't leave these guys on the loose!" He lifted the lever on his brace three more times. **[Z-Z-ZERO SPEED]** "AAAAAAAHHHH, ZERO DROP!" The energy began to warp and tear at the fabric of space and time as both forces clashed harder.

Outside, the resistance kept going strong as they knew their hero was still fighting to save them all, but suddenly. {KABOOOOOOM!} The top of the tower exploded. Everyone stopped fighting for different reasons. The police stopped because of the explosion and worried about who needed to be saved. The civilians stopped because they worried about their hero. And finally, the Roidmudes stopped because the control tower was destroyed in the explosion, shutting them down for good.

Some cheered because they won the war, others cried because their hero was sacrificed to win. Years from then, a statue would be built on each major country in the likeness of Kamen Rider Drive:

"The Hero that saved the World."

* * *

METROPOLIS JUNKWORKS – November 26, 2007 – 01:00

In a junkyard, near the harbor, everything was quiet. The security guard left to get a drink at a nearby bar. The only things stirring were rats and seagulls, until their instincts told them to leave.

{Zzzziit} the air around the center of the yard warped and seemed to bend inwards. {ZZzzzzzZZZZZIITTT!} In a flash of purple light, a body fell out of the anomaly.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY HARBOR – 02:54

Near the shores of the city waters, a round metallic object was half-buried as sparks came out from it. "I-i-IIIii AM-AM-am-a-a-a-a-a-am Sig-Si-SIG-Sigma-ma-ma-ma-ma…" It lifted itself from the ground, dipping every so often, and floated into an abandoned metal works factory. Soon, lights were flickering on and off for an hour, until three robots shambled out of the building. They looked like thin metal skeletons with pipes and sharp pieces of shrapnel sticking out. They had numbers S001, S002, and S003 on their chests.

"""Restore Sigma.""" They all said as they walked off to gather materials.

* * *

METROPOLIS JUNKWORKS – 08:32

Krim Stinebelt shifted slowly until the smell of dirty diapers woke him up. "WHA-!?" He looked around and saw a tugboat passing by. When he got up, he noticed his clothes didn't fit as they felt larger now. He looked at his outfit and noticed his hands were small. Having an inkling as to why, he ran around looking for anything reflective until he found a metal sheet. Looking at it, he saw a face he had not seen in ages. The thin goatee was gone and so were the small wrinkles and crow's feet. The glasses slid somewhat as they were made for a bigger person. His hair lost all it's grey as it was a healthy medium brown. It was the face of a young boy no older than twelve. "Egads!" He stumbled back as he saw that he had de-aged somehow. His mind raced, creating theories as to how this happened. He then looked down and saw his transformation device. He then looked around and found the two mini-cars. The black and purple one was fine, but the red and black one had cracks all over it. Suddenly, a shadow covered him. He stood up and looked at the sky. It was a part of a newspaper floating in the wind. Jumping for it, he grabbed it from the air and read it's contents.

...

ALIEN INVASION THWARTED

By Lois Lane

…

Krim read about how seven heroes banded together four years ago and saved the world. According to the information these heroes had been active for some years before this event caused them to work together and make them realize that they could do more as a team than they ever could alone.

"So these heroes… Right! I cannot just sit here amongst the rubbish, I must rebuild!"

* * *

HALL OF JUSTICE – July, 4, 2010 - 14:02

Many stood in the crowd as they watched the heroes and their protégés head into the Hall of Justice. For many, it was a sight of the next generation of heroes becoming part of a legacy that could place them as the hope of the future. For the Heroes, this was a good opportunity for the boys to get a peek behind the curtain. For the young sidekicks, this was it, the big leagues, and they were going to be in on the missions that they believed they were ready for.

Krim in a rust coloured dapper style suit, was among the crowd, interested in the proceedings.

For the past few years, he had been rebuilding his life as an unknown member of society. Using the surrounding parts he found in the junkyard, he created a basic computer. He then learned about the world in-depth. Crimes committed were handled by the police and the Justice League, villains were in no short supply, magic and aliens were very real, and this world is a bit more advanced than his old one.

With him being an unknown addition to this world, he had plenty of time. Using his intellect in the stock market with just a couple hundred dollars he did side jobs for, he had quickly, but carefully amassed a small fortune, and, leaving no paper trail, bought an island a good distance away from Happy Harbor, small enough not to be noticed, big enough for his other projects. There, he established a base of operations called: The Drive Pit. There he would hack systems, creating a copy of his life with some changes to fit this new world. It was specific enough that those looking for whatever would be satisfied, and vague enough that anyone looking for something "more" would caught in an endless loop.

Things were going well until October 1, 2009, when strange temporal anomalies began occurring. Moments where one enjoying a bike ride was interrupted by time slowing down and starting up again later. The police were baffled and the Justice League were just as stumped, but Krim knew. He feared that if he wound up in this world, "IT" could be here as well. He would need to create a more versatile power to face them and with the knowledge he had gained studying the technology of this world and he began to work on a new project, "PROJECT SHIFT". He knew they were at most, just "wetting their feet", and it would be only a matter of time until they show themselves and cause untold destruction.

The people eventually left and Krim, looking at the time on his red watch, was about to follow suit, when a young man came storming out the Hall of Justice. He was the sidekick of Green Arrow, Speedy. At first he was interested to know why he seemed angry but a small orange car flew to Krim's side. "Have they…?" The car beeped in the affirmative. Krim furrowed his brow as what he feared has finally come to pass.

Krim headed to the outdoor parking lot next to the hall, walking up to a red Honda NSX with a double white stripe down the middle. This was the Tridoron, in it's Sports Wheel Mode. Getting inside, he buckled up, and pressed a button that darkened the windows and created an image of his older self, driving. He was still fifteen and didn't need police interference. He drove off the lot and headed to his destination on his, personally made, G.P.S.

Unbeknownst to him, three young colourful costumed heroes were also heading there.

* * *

PROJECT CADMUS – 22:34

When he arrived, he got out of the car and looked around. A simple fire from a building was currently being handled by the local police and fire fighters. He was about to walk around when he spotted a strange man wearing a black trench coat, walking towards the building. Krim followed him.

After a half hour, once he got past the police, who were blocking off the civilians, he went into the back door chasing after the man in black. Moving through the halls, he saw the man go upstairs. Krim followed until he reached the second floor, and saw the man walk into a room. Once Krim opened the door, he saw the man, with his back turned, jump down the elevator shaft. Krim was about to reach the door, when two people jumped out from behind the desks and attacked. He defended himself with some karate, but found that each hit did nothing to slow them down. The lights flickered on and revealed the identities of the two. They were metallic, humanoid robots. While they had the same bodies, they had different heads as one looked like a bat with the label S256 in it's chest and the other with a cobra head had S257.

"It SsseemsssS that thisss nosey human has walked into hisss death."

"Prey like this always find themselves in our web. HAHAHA!"

"You will find that I am not so easy to deal with!" Said Krim as he opened his blazer jacket showing a red belt that had a round buckle that showed a stylized "R" with a slot on the side. He took out a USB-like key and put it in the Slot. In a flash of light, the buckle became an almost V-like engine block with around Screen with a red digital face on it. This was the Drive Driver. The watch on his wrist changed into the Shift Brace. A small car flew around Krim who grabbed it. The Shift Car. He then twisted the Ignition Key on the Driver and an engine roared as the Driver spoke. **[START YOUR ENGINE]** Jam music accompanied by engine sounds played. He turned the Shift Car's back end to look like a lever and inserted it into the Shift Brace. He lifted it forward and the Drive Driver spoke with Krim's voice, giving it an animated tone. **[DRIVE: TYPE SPEED! {UPBEAT JAZZ MUSIC}]**

Three dimensional armour formed around Krim and enclosed him inside it creating a suit that was a black body suit that had red sports car-like armour.

* * *

Outside, after receiving the Transformation signal, Tridroron transformed into it's Rider Machine Mode, making it an extra pair of wheels come out of it's back. The front hood pulled in sections that had cannons next to the high beams. Suddenly the front wheel pulled itself in and created a 3D Tire that fired out from it, heading for the building.

* * *

"Who are you!?" Asked S256.

"I am the high speed hero!" The tire phased through the wall and solidified as it attached itself to Krim. It sat comfortably across his chest. "Kamen Rider Drive!"

"Whatever you are, you are out of your league." S257 said as a red burst of energy caused time to slow down around them. Drive didn't move as the two Roidmudes drew closer. "Now watch in horror assss we tear you apart!" As they were about to touch him, Drive suddenly punched one on them in the face, and then kicked the other while it was stunned by his actions. Time returned to normal.

"You two have made a grave error if you believe that such tricks would affect me." Drive slowly cracked his knuckles as he waited for the two Roidmudes to get up. They were confused as to why he wasn't affected by their power but knew he needed to be eliminated. They charged him as he stepped back and landed a two hit combo on one of them and flipped the other into the ground. He then lifted the Shift Speed Car Lever three times and his Driver responded. **[SP-SP-SPEED]** Moving faster than one could blink, he proceeded to punch them faster and faster until the image of a speedometer appeared. "Turbo SMASH!" They began shorting out, so he finished them off with a heavy punch on both their chests, causing their bodies to explode. Numbers S256 and S257 floated out of the metal wreckage. One almost made it to the window but shorted out as well, bursting into flames and vanishing.

"Done! Now to follow that man from earlier…" Drive said as he headed to the elevator. As soon as he stepped inside he used the scanner in his helmet to check the pad next to the door.

* * *

PROJECT CADMUS - FLOOR S-45 – 23:47

Once Drive stepped out, he saw the floor had organic matter lining the walls and ceiling. Carefully watching his steps, two hulking behemoths stomped their way by with smaller versions of them on their shoulders. Drive kept to the shadows as he moved towards the room in the back. After entering it, he looked around and saw some of those creatures laid out on the floor. On the side of the room was a large computer console. Taking out a wire from his helmet, he linked it and began hacking the system. Going through the data, one piece had been left opened previously: "Project Kr." It was in the 52nd floor.

He left the room and headed back to the elevator only to find that it had left, and the system was locked.

"Blast… Now what?" He looked around carefully to find anything but there was no means to leave the floor. With no other option, he forced open the elevator door and went down below. As soon as he entered the 52nd floor, Drive saw that much damage had been done. The organic walls were torn, a huge, thick door was laying on the floor, and a group of small creatures were fixing the damage, while a man in blue armour with a gold helmet and shield supervised. 'Could this have been the work of that man in black?' Drive thought to himself. Seeing as he would get no answers with so many eyes in the room, he was about to leave when his scanner showed trace amounts of Heavy Particles that lead to just outside the room and back. Following the trail, he found himself on the 49th floor. He went inside and instead of a hallway, it was just a dark room. The lights came on and there standing before him was the man in black. Drive watched the man as he addressed him.

"Hello." But he didn't answer.

"Why are you here?" But the man still failed to respond. Drive had a feeling, so he picked up a piece of scrap and tossed it to him. It passed right through. "A hologram… He must have known he was being followed and left this elaborate ruse for me to pursue." Drive then turned and was about to leave, when shaking could be felt from above. "What!?" He ran to the elevator shaft and saw smoke coming out of one of the floors. He leaped up and jumped from level to level. He kept at it until he saw the ground level. When he go out, he saw four youths fighting a grey coloured man with skin hanging off his face. He recognized them as Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqua lad, but he didn't recognize the last one. He had black hair with facial features similar to Superman. The symbol on his chest was the same Red "S" on top of a white bodysuit. "He must be the clone from the report." After seeing them battle, Drive knew this fight of theirs would result in the young team's win, so he left as soon as he knew he could escape without getting seen.

When he was a good distance away, he saw the building collapse. From the wreckage, he saw the four come out, a little worse for wear, but victorious. No sooner had that happened, from the skies, the Justice League came down. Some flew. Others, with the help of those that did.

* * *

Meanwhile, the surviving S257 floated to one of the Cadmus trucks carrying delicate equipment.

* * *

Drive watched from the distance. He observed them secure the area, while the young man with the "S" walked up to Superman. An uncomfortable atmosphere occurred. They took the grey monster away, and the four youths stood defiantly against the older heroes and things seemed a little tense for a moment, but Batman spoke and came to some kind of compromise. Most of the League left, save Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Aquaman. Superman seemed ready to quickly leave. Drive satisfied with things, save for the identity of the man in black, he turned to head to his car, when suddenly, a wave of red energy swept over the field, and slowed time.

A large white rattle snake-like robot with arms and legs, stomped it's way over to the slowed down heroes. It had a clawed right hand and a satellite dish on it's left. A visor replaced it's eyes.

"Project Kr, your data will be ussssed for the future of Roidmude kind."

"G-Get away from me!" Said the dark haired boy as he struggled against the Heavy Acceleration Particles. The Roidmude picked him up, paralyzing him with a bite, and was about to carry him off, when a rock hit him in the back of the head. He looked back to see Superman, Flash, and Kid Flash ready to fight. Superman walked, with difficulty, to the Roid.

"Let. Him. Go." He ordered. The Roid smacked him away.

"Hmmp!" He then turned around and started walking away, until the other two called out to him.

"Where ya going, tall, dark, and scaly?" Said Kid Flash, with a nose bleed starting.

"Yeah, we haven't had a chance to chat with a talking wallet before." Flash quipped. At first, S257 was confused as to why they were moving normally, but then he noticed they were vibrating a bit. It then hit him as to why.

"Ssso there are meta-humansss that are capable of bypassssing the particlesss through ssspeed alone." He stated, as he turned around fully, put down his cargo, and moved to the two speedsters. "I will take you two asss well." Normally, they could run laps around him, but they were already moving at high speed and were just struggling to get by. As the Snakeroid loomed over them, they knew they were going to need some backup.

{PHOOMM!}

"AUGH!" The Snakeroid was hit in the face by a bright shot, ending the slowdown. Both speedsters looked to the left and saw a glowing visor. Walking out of the darkness, was Drive.

"You mechanical menace! It seems you've yet to finish your evil ways!"

"Kamen Rider Drive…" The Snakeroid identified with venom on it's lips. -Pun Intended-

"It won't just be him, you're fighting." Said Superman as he folded his arms. The other heroes were at the ready.

"It seems we will be carpooling." Drive joked. Flash and Kid Flash found it funny. The others either found it corny or made a small smile. "Therefore, Roidmude, you had best strap yourself in, for you are coming along for the ride!"

"Shotgun!" Said Flash as he dashed to the Roid and created a speed cyclone that knocked the Roidmude back.

"RAH!" The Roidmude raised it's satellite hand and fired a sound blast at him. Flash moved back avoiding it, but before the snake could fire another one, Wonder woman wrapped her magic lasso around him. "You think a piece of gold string can stop me, human!?" He tried to break free but found that the Lasso of Truth was no mere rope. She pulled him towards her and cocked back her fist, knocking him a fair distance away.

"Agh!" She shook her hand. "That's the first time it hurt to hit metal." She then wondered if the robot had unusual properties that fortified his frame.

He tried to make a move to grab the kid and leave as this was proving to be a nuisance, when he was hit by red lasers.

"Where are you going?" Said a red-eyed Superman, grabbing the Roid into the air with one hand on it's neck.

"Nowhere, but you are!" He punched the Man of Steel hard and sent him flying. He was about to follow up on attacking him, but two sharp objects embedded themselves in the gaps of his body. "Huh?" They exploded, doing minimal damage. He looked at the attackers and saw Batman and Robin in a fighting stance. He fired another sound blast at the Dynamic Duo and they moved out of the way. Batman threw another Batarang that the Snakeroid easily caught and it exploded, covering his arm in ice. "What!?" But before he could figure out what happened, the Boy Wonder landed on his shoulders. The Roid tried to grab him but the youth jumped off, while laughing. {BOOM!} {BOOM!} Explosions went off next to his head thanks to the two bombs Robin placed on him.

"Aqualad!" Aquaman called as he summoned a water spear that was ready for throwing.

"Yes, my king!" Aqualad closed the distance between him and the Roid and hammered him with his Water Bearers in the form of spiked maces. This left him exposed as Aquaman launched the water spear at the Roidmude's satellite arm, destroying the weapon.

"That is ENOUGH!" The Roid's back opened and fired a small device into the air, which created a wave of Heavy Acceleration Particles, stopping the leaguers. He was about to strike back when Drive drop kicked him.

"You have forgotten about me." Drive told him as he laid out punches and kicks, hitting the chest, side, and jump kicking the head. "Allow me to remind you as to why you shouldn't!" He kicked the Roidmude away. He turned the Ignition Key and car chase music played as he pulled out another Shift Car from his Shift Car Holder that hung on the side of his belt. It was a flaming hotrod. He took the Shift Speed Car out of his brace and put the new one in. lifting it forward the Driver spoke. **[TIRE KOUKAN]** Soon a fiery tire flew from out of nowhere. {THUMM} Hitting drive from behind, knocking the other one at the Snakeroid. **[MAX FLARE!" – {Electric guitar squeal}]** Drive went to work as he pummelled the Roid with fire covered fists and kicks. As soon as the Roidmude fell to one knee, Drive lifted the lever three times. **[FL-FL-FLARE!]** Soon a cyclone of fire formed into a tire and Drive kicked it to his enemy. The Roid was caught in it's power as it spun him into the air. The fire was too much for it.  "F-For SIGMAAAAAA-!" {BOOOM!} The core number S257 tried to get away but Drive shot it down with a fire ball, making it explode before it even hit the ground. He then shot the "slowdown" device floating in the air, and freed the slowed league.

* * *

Superman was the first to see if the teen was fine. He looked at him straight in the eye… and apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" The clone asked in a rude tone. Superman winced at that, knowing he deserved it.

"Sigh… It's just, I'm finding out that someone stole my D.N.A. and made a clone of me. You can understand that I felt… vulnerable." Superman admitted. "Something I hadn't felt in a long time." The clone's face softened a bit.

"…I guess I can understand that." The teen rubbed the back of his head. "I probably should have at least tried to, I don't know, think about how you would feel if I just dropped into your life like that. I just... wanted to meet you."

"Still. It was wrong of me to try to run away from the reality of it." Superman put his hands on his clone's shoulders. "I should be facing it." The boy looked up to man as he wondered what he meant. "You didn't chose to be born into this world, but I'll make sure you never have to live in it alone."

"What do you mean…?" He asked as he began to get an inkling of what Superman was getting at.

"I mean that you are my son." Superman proudly stated. "I will teach you, guide you, be there for you, like my father did for me, and his father before him." Superman gave the teen a hug. "Welcome to the family, Kon-El."

"Kon-El?" He said in confusion.

"Or Conner, either ones fine." The teen mad a small smile as he hugged back. He had family now.

* * *

Nearby, the other leaguers were checking themselves for injuries. Wonder Woman was fine as her fist had healed already. Flash would be good as new as soon as he got something to eat, and both Aquaman and his protégé were fine, save for a few scratches here and there.

"Just keep your head up and it should stop soon enough." Said Drive, in his Speed tire.

"It's not my first nose bleed." Kid Flash told him in annoyance.

"Yes, but I do not wish it to be your last." Drive got up. "I knew of a man who just let it be and his face fell off." Drive then left for his car.

"Hey, wait! Is that true!?" Kid Flash asked. "Hey, tell me!"

"Heh, heh…" Drive let some laughter escape.

"That's not funny man!" The young speedster frowned. Both Robin and Flash muffled their giggles.

As Drive was about to leave, Batman stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked giving his infamous Bat-Glare.

"I believe that Roidmude has answered your question long ago." Drive said walking past him.

"That's not what I meant." The Dark Knight pressed. "What is your connection to that robot?"

"Now that is rather unpleasant." Drive turned slightly to the Dark Knight. "I would not be so quick as to look for such answers, or people will wonder what a wealthy socialite, like yourself, is REALLY doing at this hour." Batman was quick to catch on to what Drive was suggesting. He backed off, as Drive had him… for now.

"How can we contact you?"

"When Roidmudes appear, so shall I." His car drove up and he got inside. "If I deem it necessary, I will seek you out." He closed the car door and drove off.

"So what did you find out?" Superman asked as he came up to him.

"He knows who I am." Superman froze. He knew Batman was one of most, if not THE most secretive member of the league, and never revealed his identity to anyone. The only ones who know could be counted on one hand including Robin, his adopted son, and himself, and he lucked into that.

"Should we concerned?"

"He only threatened to use it to keep us off his back." Batman turned to Superman. "He seems to be only interested in fighting those robots that follow this "Sigma", if it's last words are anything to go on."

"Those things were not normal. It actually hurt me." Superman showed a nasty bruise on his stomach. "Heck of a punch."

"This is a going to be an issue…" Batman said in hidden exasperation.

"For now let's just thank our lucky stars that things turned out for the better." Superman looked at his son, Conner, who was chatting with the others. "I'm going to need some advice."

"Ask your mother." Batman curtly answered before leaving to pick up Robin.

"Didn't hurt to ask." Superman flew to his son as the others began to go home.

* * *

Authors Notes: This was a bit easy yet, hard. I wanted to keep Superman and Wonder Woman from just plain owning the Roidmude. And I needed to make Krim not too OP. So I made it so other members beat the Snakeroid down a bit before Krim had his shot. One major point: "THE BELT IS NOT SENTIENT!" I tried to make it work but it just made the story weird, so that's that.


	2. Right Turn

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** \-  "Roidmudes Dialogue" \- (Psychic Dialogue) - {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Young Justice as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 2: Right Turn.

* * *

CENTRAL CITY – July, 5 – 05:17

After dropping off Kid Flash at his house, Superman and Flash explained the circumstances behind the young hero's ragged appearance. Flash was then needed at home and had to run. As soon as the Scarlett Speedster left, Superman then asked a favour from them. Wally was all for it as he brought Conner upstairs.

"I'm really sorry for asking you this." Superman told the Wests.

"Not at all, Superman." Mr. West waved off. "It's not every day you get to look after the son of the Man of Steel."

"It's just until I have things settled at home. My mother is on a trip with some relatives and I live in a one bedroom apartment, so..."

"It's fine, go settle your private matters." Mrs. West told him. "You're a first time father and I'm sure you have a lot to do."

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. West."

"Please, it's Rudolph and Mary." He said patting Superman on the back. "Since you trust us with your son, it's better we skip the middle man, and just be on friendly terms."

"In that case, Clark." Superman held out his hand. "Clark Kent."

"The newspaper guy!?" Said Rudolph as he shook it. He looked at Clark hard and his eyes went wide. "Holy-!, it's so easy to see it now. Huh… How come I've never noticed?"

"You can think on that after breakfast, now go clean up." Mary told her husband. "You're free to join us, Clark. No, I insist you do."

"Well, I AM kinda famished."

"Hey, Mom?" Said Wally coming downstairs with Conner in tow.

"We're in the living room." She answered.

"Can Kon stay in my room?"

"Of course." She told her son.

"Cool!" He ran back upstairs with Conner following.

"Kon?" Rudolph asked.

"Kon-El, his Kryptonian name." Clark answered. "I always wondered what it would be like to have a son and that name just kept coming up."

"For you to imagine having a son, means you already have your eye on a certain young lady as the mother?" Mary smiled.

"Umm, ahh, well…" The Man of Steel became flustered. "…Yeah…"

"So how DOES Lois feel about all this?" Rudolph asked.

"Well, she doesn't know about my real identity and… Wait! How do you know it's Lois?"

"We kinda knew." He answered.

"After being married for over 15 years, you sort of get a knack for it." Mary added. "Plus we get the daily planet sent to our house, so we knew that if Clark Kent and Lois Lane work so well with each other on the stories you two write, we were sure if you weren't dating, it would be only a matter of time."

"I'm still not sure if I should." Clark carefully sat down on the couch. "I don't know if I can make her happy."

"And why not?" Mary frowned. "You are one of the nicest people we've met. You put yourself in danger time and time again to protect your fellow man. You have the power to be a proverbial god, yet you live a humble life. You treat everyone you meet with respect and have values you rarely see in most men." Mary placed his hands in her own." I am quite sure she will be happy with you, so have confidence in yourself."

"But the dangers I face…" Clark pointed out. "If my enemies knew about her-"

"That girl put's herself in more danger that you do!" Rudolph reminded him. "She's tougher then iron, so I'm pretty sure, for her, it's business as usual."

"…"Clark began to think. "I… don't know…

"Just think on it for a bit." Mary told him. "The answer will come to you."

"Thanks." Clark smiled a little. "So about that breakfast…"

"I cook for an army, so you better be ready!" Mary half-joked.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY - 20 MILES UNDERGROUND – 09:01

A door slides open and the man in black enters. He kneels as a cone of light shines on him.

"I have returned, Master Sigma."

"Welcome back, S001." Sigma greeted from somewhere in the dark, before getting down to business. "What is the status of Project Kr?"

"He was released before we could acquire him."

"I do not sense Roidmudes S256 and S257."

"They were… eliminated."

"BY WHOM?" The change in tone was not a common occurrence, as S001 was visibly shaking.

"B-By the Justice League and one other."

"Clarify "Other"." S001 created a holographic image. Sigma instantly recognized him.

"Kamen Rider Drive." Sigma said with clear disdain in it's voice.

"He is capable of-!"

I am already familiar with his capabilities as we have clashed in the past. Send word to S002 to activate Plan Alpha +."

"Alpha +!? But Master Sigma, is this Kamen Rider Drive that much of a threat? Surely we can-!"

"DO NOT QUESTION MY DECISION!" Sigma ordered with a loud voice. "Send word to S002 to activate Plan Alpha +!"

"Y-Yes, Master!" He quickly left the room to carry out his orders.

Sigma kept his visuals on Drive. He didn't understand why, but the longer he looked, the more a certain feeling grew. It was a dark, nasty, hideous emotion. "Drive must be eliminated."

* * *

STEINBELT ISLAND ESTATE – THE DRIVE PIT – 09:34

The Tridoron was parked in the turn table, near the car entrance. Krim was studying the small device at his work table. The Drive Pit. This was the hub that connected his lair to the world. A large Bio-mainframe was placed in the bottom with a near sub-zero level of freezing to keep it from overheating. A large computer system with crystal clear screen so he can access multitudes of information. And rooms for various uses were lined along the hall. How he gets to and fro, around the world is through the two reversed engineered Mother Boxes that he got through "certain channels". They were remnants of the invasion from years ago.

All this was under a castle called Steinbelt Manor.

"Hmm… Interesting." He examined the device. It had wires that were familiar to him but with some technology that seemed outright alien. He would need time to figure it out, and adjust his Drive system to counter it.

"I'll need to isolate this device and test it in the Free Room." A yellow car flew in with a road being created and deconstructed. It brought a metal container on it's back.

{Beep!} {Beep!}

"Ah, thank you Dimension Cab." He took the box and placed the device inside. "Send this to Free Room #3. I will be there shortly."

He got up to go grab a drink of coffee and wondered how the clone of Superman was doing. He then thought of the Batman. Now that the Dark Knight was aware of him, he needed to use the measures he had prepared for just in case, in order to keep himself off the detective's radar. Krim looked at the door to the Counter Room. It housed the Shift Car that was made in case the Justice League became a threat.

"I do hope I never have need of it." He finished his drink and headed to the Free Room to begin testing.

* * *

THE BATCAVE – 09:40

"Hmmm..." Batman was hard at work trying to figure out who Drive was. He even had the scrap from the destroyed Roidmude on a large table scanner. He looked for anything that had remotely showed a hint of Drives's activities but nothing came up. It was like he didn't exist until then. Even videos of him leaving the Cadmus compound were gone. "Hmmm…"

"That is your 10th "Hmmm…" today, Master Bruce." Said a balding man in a black suit, holding a tray. He placed a cup of coffee next to the Dark Knight. "Master Dick told me that this, Drive, must be a very unique individual to have you look so distressed."

"He knew who I was, Alfred." Batman told him. "I need to level the playing field and find out who he is and determine kind of threat he poses."

"I believe you said the same about Superman." The older man told him.

"Superman is still a threat." Batman turned back to the screen. "He's just one of the few I trust."

"As you wish, Sir." Smiled Alfred. He turned and headed out of the cave, leaving Batman to his work.

"Who are you?" Batman asked to the computer. He needed to have some contingency plans in case Drive turned out to be dangerous.

* * *

Central City Mall – July, 7 – 10:09

"I don't like wearing your father's clothes." Conner told Wally, while wearing clothes that obviously didn't fit him.

"Doesn't thrill me either, but the solar suit had to GO!" Wally reminded him.

They walked over to a clothing store called, "Forever Sixteen - Suburban Outfitters".

"Besides, Dude…" Wally said pointing at the store. "That what we're here to fix."

* * *

Krim was in the very same mall, in a jewellery store called "Gemini Gems", looking for a proper diamond for an experiment, as Central City usually has a good stock.

"Is there anything you see that catches your eye, Mr. Steinbelt?" Asked the store manager.

"As usual, your selection is impeccable." Said Krim. "I believe that one will do nicely."

"I will have it wrapped up in a moment!" Smiled the manager as he carefully took out the diamond, wrapped it up with a bow and Krim paid it with his direct account. At that moment, two blond haired teens, a male and female, sporting buzz cuts, came into the store. They had rough clothes. The one that was eating a burger was tall and muscular, while the other that was drinking cup of soda, was fit and muscular in the proper places. The manager, seeing this, walked over to them.

* * *

Moments before, a pale, bald man with black eyes, and no distinguishing facial features, in a grey suit, walked into the mall. He looked around and his eyes glowed. He stopped at the second level.

"Target acquired." He was about to head to the target's location, but he saw a vending machine that made him interested.

* * *

"I'm afraid no food or drink is allowed in the store." The Manager told the two blond teens. "Perhaps you'd care to comeback when you are through… If, that is, you actually think you might make a purchase." The Male teen leaned forward and made a frown.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a customer?" He complained in a deep southern accent. "I think this son's disrespecting us, Tuppy!"

"I think yer' right, Tommy." Tuppy agreed, with a matching accent. She then pointed to a diamond necklace with a ruby centre. "And here I was all ready to have him wrap up this pretty thing."

"That's a two Thousand Dollar Necklace!" Said the bug eye manager. Tommy scoffed.

"Just two grand? Why. That ain't no skin off our noses!" The manager made a smile that spread for miles.

"Well… Then… Allow me to ring that up for your lovely lady friend!" The tall blond frowned immediately. He was about to grab him when Krim spoke.

"Then I'll pay." He had seen them before in the news and in some files he kept on record. The Terror Twins. Tuppence "Tuppy" Terror was rash, arrogant, and mostly relies on her strength to win fights. She has little compassion for others. She makes her own rules, and is quick to anger when someone challenges her. Her brother Tommy, Much like his sister, is just as rash and arrogant, and relies on his strength. Though he is quick to anger when someone makes complements to his sister. Krim understood that they had just got out of juvenile detention, as they were still underage, but still willing to cause damage if provoked. So he decided to "tame the tigers" as it were. "Please point to the item and I will buy it."

"Huh!?" Both the twins and the manager said in surprise.

"W-well that's mighty neighborly of you." Tuppy said with a cute smile. "If you don't mind, I'll take that one."

"Very well." Krim looked to the surprised manager and he snapped out of his stupor, quickly getting the necklace. "Is there anything else?"

"N-no…" She said in a blush. She saw a rich, attractive teenager, who was buying her very expensive jewellery. If he happened to be good in the sack, then she'd found the ideal man right there. "So… you doing anything this weeke-"

{CRASH!} The store was busted opened as a blue bipedal vending machine, with a dispenser cannon, and square head with rectangular red eyes, walked in, knocking Tommy and the manager back.

"Tuppence Terror, you have be selected for your D.N.A." The Vendoroid Roidmude pointed his arm cannon at her. "Surrender for genetic harvesting." The manager was unconscious and Tommy was shaking off the surprise attack. Tuppy was on the floor, tackled by Krim to keep her safe from the initial attack. He got off her as she got up.

"Darlin', I can take care of myself!" She told Krim with a slight frown.

"Sorry, the gentlemen in me took over." Krim smiled before getting up. "Now then…"

"I am going to knock that odd-shaped block of yer's off!" Tommy said as he leaped to punch the Roid, but inn a wave of red energy, he suddenly slowed down in mid-air, and the Roid swatted him away.

"You lack the proper genetics for harvesting." He told him. "Further actions will result in your elimination." Time then resumed to normal and Tommy hit the wall hard.

"You ain't eliminating MY Brother!" Tuppy picked up a chuck of debris and threw it at the Roid. It hit him, but all it did was make him fire a can of soda at her at high velocity, hitting her in the stomach and knocking her back. Krim had opened his jacket and pulled out the Tridoron key.

"I believe it is time to get involved!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally and Conner were downstairs at the clothing store register.

"-But don't you want a little variety?" Wally asked Conner. "I mean you picked out a whole rack of the exact same black T-shirt with-!" {KABOOM!}

Wally looked outside and saw Tommy Terror being flung out of the jewelry store window. He quickly ran back in and grabbed a red and a yellow pair of bandannas, while cursing himself for leaving his costume.

"We'll take these to go–" He told the cashier. "And be back for the rest." Both super powered teens ran outside to see Drive fighting a Roidmude.

"You violence dispenser!" Drive round house kicked the Roid and it stumbled back. "Prepare yourself, for you are coming along for the ride!" A police officer saw the brawl and ran to intervene. He pulled out his side arm and aimed at the Roid.

"Freeze!" The Roid turned and fired two shots at the officer that hit his shoulder and the railing, making him fall over. Conner moved quickly and caught the man as they went down to the floor below, landing on his feet. Wally with the yellow bandanna on, dashed to them and handed him a red bandanna.

"Here, put this on."

"Why?" Asked Conner as he took it and tied it on.

"Because until Bats makes a decision about our team, I'd rather not create another Cadmus-style incident." Wally explained. "At least, not one we can be blamed for."

* * *

"You want me!?" Tuppy said, punching the Roid in the face. "Come and get me!" The Roid aimed at her the moment it saw an opportunity, but Drive fired at it's cannon with a red laser gun that was shaped like a small car door.

"Drive!" It turned and fired at him and Drive dodged it. Kid Flash came out of nowhere and taunted the Roidmude.

"A vending machine? Oooohh, so scary! What are you going to do, steal my dollar?" The Roid tried to fire at him but his speed made targeting a challenge. "Man, you need a recall! The company that made you must SUCK!"

"Hey, Tin-head!" The Roid turned around to see Superboy and Tommy leap towards him. "Have some punch!" Both of their fists hit the Vendoroid in the face, making it fall over and land on the floor below.

As soon as the two power houses got close, it got up and made another cannon on it's other arm and fired a large blast that sent them through the wall and out into the parking lot. It followed after them. Kid Flash showed up and joined the two, with Drive and Tuppy following behind.

"Good job luring it away from any potential hostages!" He told them.

"Is that what we're doing?" Superboy asked while holding his head.

"I think I missed the meetin' on that subject." Tommy said, shaking off the headache.

"No! Go away!" A little five year old girl screamed. The Roid detected a gene sequence that matched the criteria needed.

"Surrender for harvesting." It told her. He was about to get closer when a car drove up and fired at him from the cannons next to it's high beams. "Ugh!"

Kid Flash grabbed the girl and dashed her to safety before re-joining the battle.

"You maniacal monstrosity, to hunt down a child, I shall see to it that no trace of you exists!" Drive angrily promised. He lifted the Shift Car on his brace. **[SP-SP-SPEED]** In a burst of super speed, he closed the distance between them and started punching the Vendoroid until a speedometer appeared. "Turbo SMASH!" He finished his attack with a heavy punch that sent him into Tuppy who was waiting with a light pole. She swung it, hitting him into the middle of the parking lot.

"Huh… Not my best swing." She said with a frown.

"Not at all." Drive told her. "It put him right where I needed him." Drive the turned the Ignition Key and pressed a button on his Shift Brace. **[HISSATSU]** 3D constructs of four sets of tires surrounded the Roid. Drive then lifted the Shift Car. **[FULL THROTTLE – SPEED]** The tires closed in on the Vendoroid, tossing him into Drive's direction. At the same, the Tridoron drove around Drive over and over again, riding on it's side with two wheels, while Drive got into position. As soon as the Roid entered the circle, Drive jumped at the car and rebounded off of it, kicking the Roid along the way, and reaching the car. He rebounded again and again between the car and the Roid, not landing once as he kicked his enemy multiple times. Energy gathered into one final kick and Drive went in for the kill. "SPEEDROP!" His kick tore through the Roidmude as he skidded across the ground. As soon as he stopped he muttered, "Despair was at the end of your road." The Roid exploded, leaving a core number, S134 to float up, but due to the extensive damage, it exploded before it could get away. The Tridoron stopped next to it's owner.

"WOO-WE!" Hooted Tommy. "Now that was some show you put, Partner!"

"Thank you." Drive smiled under his helmet. "Both you and your sibling's strength were very impressive as well."

"All shucks, now yer' embarrassing me!" Tommy then put Drive in a one armed hug. "But that's alright! We're buddies now!"

"OH!" Drive didn't realize how strong Tommy was until now. Kid Flash, Superboy, and Tuppy walked up them.

"So what, we're the super friends now?" Kid Flashed half-joked.

"Yeah, I don't remember inviting them over to the house for lunch." Tuppy pointed out.

"Tell me about it." Said an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned around and saw the Flash and Superman standing there with frowns.

"Superman…" Superboy muttered.

"Three days." The Scarlet Speedster said. "You couldn't stay out of trouble for three days?"

"But that's not-" Kid Flash started to speak but Flash cut him off.

"Go home! Get a good nights some rest!" He told them. "I'll pick you BOTH up, first thing in the morning. Batman's made his decision."

"As for you two-" Superman began but Drive stepped in.

"If I may." He began. "These four youths preformed a great service, dealing with the Roidmude that attacked, and adding to the fact that these two brave souls, regardless of their past deeds, saved lives, I believe they should receive, at least, a thank you." Both Tommy and Tuppy smiled a little. No one had ever stuck up for them before, until now.

"I was getting to that." Superman told Drive. "You four, like he said, did good work today." He walked up to the Terror Twins and smiled. "And you two, Thank you. Really, thank you." Flash was giving a thumbs up.

"Yer' welcome?" Tommy managed to reply. In truth, neither twins knew what to say. There they were, Superman and the Flash, thanking them. They understood that, if the circumstances were different, they probably would be fighting instead.

"Come on, Tommy." Tuppy ordered. "We're going home."

"Home!?" Tommy asked in shock. "Why would we go back to that stuck up place?"

"I need to… think." Tommy had a blank look on his face before nodding.

"Okay, Tuppy."

"Oh! And Drive, was it?" She called out to the tire wearing hero.

"Yes?" He answered. She walked up to him and kissed the cheek of his helmet. "Wha-!?"

"That's fer' being a gentlemen." She walked with Tommy out of the lot.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm." Drive quietly laughed before turning to the others. "I believe this is where we part."

"Wait!" Superman called out. Drive stopped for a moment.

"What is it?" He cautiously asked.

"We need to talk." Superman told him. "If it's possible, the Justice League wants to hold a meeting with you. If anything, just to clear the air and perhaps, offer a membership."

"You do not need a gathering to see where I stand." Drive turned around and walked to the Man of Steel. "I will, here and now, make things VERY clear. I have NO intention of joining you, nor do I seek conflict with you. If the Batman believes me a threat, then he is right. If ANY of you interfere with my war against the Roidmudes, I have the knowledge of all of your true Identities, the know-how of how to dispatch each of you, and the capability to do so. I will NOT hesitate to bring even you down, Clark. Leave me to my work, and you will find an ally that may… Assist from time to time. Do ANYTHING to hinder me…" He stepped to Superman's face. "And I will ensure that I bring your little "Castle in the Sky" down in flames."

Drive stepped away from the group and entered his car. He looked at those standing for a moment and then drove off. Superman understood that a line was drawn. Drive was after the Roidmudes only. He is willing to work with them when it suits the situation, but he had his own agenda, and did not want to be bogged down by joining the league.

"We're going to hold a meeting about this aren't we?" Flash asked.

"If you know, why ask?" Superman asked him back.

"Just wanted to voice my thoughts."

"So what happens now?" Kid Flash asked the older heroes.

"This is now a league problem." Flash told him. "So I'm really jealous that you two are not part of the league, yet."

"Come on, let go." Superman told everyone.

* * *

ARKHAM ASYLUM – 20 MILES UNDERGROUND – 12:43

"A shame, a shame." Said a jovial man dressed in orange looking at his phone. "S134 couldn't hack it."

"What shall we do, Sir?" Asked a Spider Roidmude.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yep, nothing." He then moved a list on his phone. "There are more samples in other places. I will focus on that."

"Yes, Master S003." The Spider Roidmude got up and left.

"Heheheee!" Laughed S003. "I wonder how S002 will deal with Drive. 2 has always been the most… creative of us."

* * *

WATCH TOWER – 18:00

"So he even knows where the tower is?!" Asked an African American man wearing a green and black outfit, with a glowing green ring. He was John Stewart, a Green Lantern.

"I don't like how he knows everything about us and how we've got zip on him." Said a Caucasian man wearing a green domino mask and a similar outfit and ring. This man was also a Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. "And what exactly are these "Roidmudes" anyway?"

"Mechanical Lifeforms that are after people with certain D.N.A." Answered Superman. "They seem to be able to slow down time, somehow and are capable of injuring me like they wore kryptonite brass knuckles."

"When I punched the one at Cadmus, it hurt." Wonder Woman added. "It was as if my strength didn't matter much and it took some time for it to heal fully."

"And then there's Drive, who's immune to the "slowdown" effect and fight them on equal terms." John reminded everyone. "And he has information on all of us."

"Have we checked everyone and everything on the tower for potential leaks?" Asked a winged woman holding a mace. The Hawk Woman.

Wonder Woman shook her head. "Both J'onn and Batman personally checked all the personnel that work here. Not a single soul has had the time or opportunity to leak any information."

"Speaking of which, where IS Bats and J'onn, anyway?" Asked the Flash.

"After going through everything, he went to double check the systems down in the Batcave." Answered Superman. "As for J'onn, he went to Mars to pick up his niece."

"That could take hours!" Flash exclaimed. "What about the team thing?"

"J'onn will be back in four hours. As for Batman, He said "I'll be there" before leaving." Superman then turned to the rest of the group. "So, what are your thoughts on Drive?"

"I say he's trouble." Said John. "And not the good kind."

"I believe him to be a potential asset, but one that should be handled carefully." Said Hawk Woman.

"He drew the line in the sand. We don't step on his toes, he won't step on ours." Flash said. "And from what Kid Flash and Superboy told me, he WILL save lives if it happens in front of him. I say he fine… For now."

"I want to believe in him, but he might end up just as much loose cannon as these Roidmudes if left unchecked." Said Hal. "I think we should keep trying to invite him into the league, if only to keep tabs him."

"Diana?" Superman and the group looked to the Amazonian warrior.

"…I will wait until I have met him proper." She said. "Fighting alongside him is one thing, but knowing him as a person would give me more of an idea of how to handle this delicate matter."

"As for me, there's still something about him that bothers me." Superman admitted. "He has the power to use our private lives against us, but doesn't want to use it unless it's necessary. Since he prefers to be on the fence of things, so will I, but the second he crosses that line, we bring him down hard."

"So we're split down the middle." Hal stated. "What about Batman and J'onn?"

"J'onn thinks we should give him a chance." Flash answered. "As for Bats, well… You know how he feels."

"This is a much larger topic then we are fully prepared for and we're not going to get anywhere in one night." Superman finished. "So for now, let's adjourn this meeting and continue at a later date, we have a big day tomorrow." The other members nodded, as having the whole principal group would give a better insight.

* * *

STEINBELT ISLAND ESTATE – THE DRIVE PIT – 19:53

A small deep-orange Shift Car with two tiny screens on it's sides entered Krim's hand as he sat down in front of his computer.

"Good work deleting the camera images, Colourful Commercial." He told it.

{BEEP, BEEP!}

"With that I do hope nothing goes wrong in the future."

{BEEP?}

"Ah, no. It's just musings from an older man." Krim then got up. "Come, my friend. These anti-gravity modules will not install themselves."

{BEEP, BEEP!}

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATION – AUGUST, 1 – 01:03

In a dark warehouse, a small man is working on a robot that looked like an animal. He had auburn hair, with a streak of gray hair on the sides, with visible wrinkles on his forehead, beneath his eyes, and marionette lines.

"Now to add the finishing touches." He said as he carefully moved his hand closer to install a small chip.

"Interesting work, Professor Ivo." Said a woman's voice, scaring the man.

"WHOA, AH, NO, YIKES!" Ivo cartoonishly managed to catch the small chip he almost dropped. "Wooo…" He turned to see a woman in a blue dress suit, with matching trench coat. Her hair was done up in a bun as she wore a blue pair of glasses. "Who, may I ask, are you?"

"Someone who has come to give you a gift of sorts." She raised her hand and a Bat Roidmude enter from the shadows. She looked at an ape-like robot. "Interesting creation."

"Thank you, but it's one of two that I have." He said walking up to it. "I can't lead it, you know."

"It's fine." She snapped her fingers and the Bat Roidmude walked up to it. He reached for to it and wires came out, attaching to the ape bot. Soon both machines merged together and from the form was the Gorillaroid.

"RRRAAAAAGHHH!" He beat his chest as the sound of metal rang throughout the warehouse. "Now what will we be doing?"

"If I remember correctly the good professor, would like his metal man back from the Justice League." She looked at the half-stunned, half-giddy scientist. "Isn't that right, Ivo?"

"Very!"

* * *

Author's Notes #: Now I want you all to keep in mind that this version of Krim Steinbelt has the same personality as Belt-san from Drive before he meet Shinnosuke. Mind you, that Krim became nicer as the show went on because his partner taught him humanity once again. When they first met, he was more callous when it came to the job. Focusing more on taking out the Roidmudes first rather than keeping people safe, but at the end he became someone who would make the ultimate sacrifice if at least one person was saved.

I want to make that kind of transition for this Krim but with some cynicism. Not overly optimistic like Belt-san became.

Second. And I want to pre-empt this, It's not going to be a (Krim X Someone), until I pick who I think would fit well.

Finally, remember he is a scientist and views magic as just a more advanced science that has yet to be fully understood. So he won't disregard Zatara and Dr. fate as hokey like Kid Flash does.

Thank you for liking this story so much! M(_ _)M


	3. Passengers

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** –  "Roidmudes Dialogue"\- (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Young Justice as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 3: Passengers

* * *

METROPOLIS – FLEISCHER BRIDGE – AUGUST, 3 – 07:38

It's the morning rush hour as cars pass the road of a suspension bridge in Metropolis. Every day, people use this bridge to commute to work, head home, visit friends and family, or enjoy the sights their destination offers. Save for the sounds of horns, car engines, and the occasional cursing from impatient drivers, things were mostly quiet, until the sound of metal twisting and thick rubber snapping resounds in the air. Suddenly, the suspension bridge begins to collapse.

* * *

DAILY PLANET – 7:39

Clark Kent was behind his desk with a cup of coffee in hand. He was putting the finishing touches on a news article when his super hearing picked up the cries for help. Quickly, he got up and headed upstairs to get to the roof top. When he ran into Lois Lane, she looked at him with a frown. Things were… tough to say the least, when he finally told her his secret identity. Now it's just awkward.

"Trouble, Smallville?" She asked him with her arms folded.

"Yeah…" He said rubbing the back of his head. "I need to head out."

"…"

"…"

"…Go." Lois told him. "I'll cover you, if Perry comes looking."

"Thanks, Lois!" He said as he went up the stairs.

"You're still in hot water, Mister!" Lois called out.

"Love you, too!" He left for the roof, not noticing that Lois was making a small smile. She had forgiven him some days ago, she just didn't want to tell him yet.

As soon as he stepped outside, he took off his glasses, and pulled open his dress shirt, revealing the Iconic "S" shield that brought hope to many.

* * *

FLEISCHER BRIDGE – 07:38

Cables fell on to the road. Cars trying to avoid the cables crashed into each other, causing a pileup. A school bus, skids to a halt causing it to jump the rail and stop on top of it, which in turn causes a Lex Corp truck to clip it from the side, knocking a grey car to the edge of bridge on the other side. A red car, too late to hit the brakes, slams into the bus, forcing the bus forward and making it dangle over the side. While all this was happening, the bridge was giving out.

Not far from the scene, was a Wayne Enterprise building that over looked the bridge. From his office, Bruce Wayne saw the incident and walked over to his desk. He lifts the head of a bust of Shakespeare and presses a button, opening a locked drawer in the desk. Inside was his other "Work" uniform, but before he could touch it, he heard the familiar sound of a speeding object.

Back at the bridge. It was about to fully collapse when it suddenly stopped and lifted up. Underneath, Superman had arrived to save the day. He lifted the bridge and used his heat vision to fuse the damaged steel beams. Suddenly, Superman got a call on his communicator.

"This is Superboy, I'm on route to the bridge!"

"When you get here, pull the cars out of the way!"

"Got it!" Soon enough, Superboy had arrived. He was careful about his jumps and, as Superman taught him, adjusted his strength as to land softly. Quickly getting to work, he pulled cars off of the edge of the bridge, carefully ripping doors off and getting people out. He then saw the school bus about to fall into the river below and moved fast to grab the back of it. It was heavier than what he was used to pulling. As he slowly slid towards the edge, he found his groove and began pulling the vehicle out. But then the bus suddenly floated up and Superboy fell back in surprise. Superman had it. He slowly put the bus down and walked to his sidekick/son. Superboy frowned.

"Hey!" Superboy said in annoyance. "I had that!"

"Sorry, saw the front of the bus and took action. Still…" Superman said as he looked around. "You did good work." He began ruffling Superboy's hair.

"Dad…" The younger El whined in embarrassment, while secretly enjoying the father-son closeness he was having.

"Say, how about after this, you and I go and get some-!" Superman stopped to pick up the call he was receiving on his communicator. "Go for Superman! Wait, Arrow, slow down! What's attacking? Give me a moment." He turned to Superboy. "An android's attacking in Lichfield County."

"Is it those Roidmudes?" Superboy frowned. He had no love for those things, and wouldn't hesitate to take one down.

"Nope. Just a run of the mill robot." Superman went back to his comms. "Arrow, Coordinates… Acknowledged, on my way." He looked to Superboy with an apologetic look. "Rain check?"

"Rain check." After hearing that, Superman flew off. As soon as he was a distance away, he received another call, this time from Bruce.

"I already got the alert, Bruce."

"I know." The billionaire told him in his usual manner. "How are things with you and your son?"

"So far, so good." Superman answered. "Though I could use some advice."

"Not much I can offer."

"This one isn't about Conner."

"…Fine." The dark knight said as he put on his "Work" uniform. "We'll talk after we deal with the android."

"Then this should be quick." Superman said in confidence.

* * *

LITCHFIELD COUNTY – WAREHOUSE DISTRICT – 10:30 AM EDT

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAH!" Yelled Superman as the Android spun around using him like a baseball bat, swatting the other leaguers away. It resembled a tall, muscular bare-chested human man with pointed ears, and lacked eyebrows or nipples. Its face was stern, with chiselled cheeks, a square jaw, and a narrow, aquiline nose, and red eyes with black sclera. The crown of its head was orange to imitate close-cropped hair with segments resembling clothing coloured dark green. This was the android named Amazo. It threw the man of steel away as he moved to Green Arrow. It's eyes glowed and it spoke. "ACCESS: BLACK CANARY." It fired a sonic scream, knocking the emerald archer back. When Martian Manhunter got close, Amazo turned in time only to get hit by a green fist to the face. "ACCESS: SUPERMAN." It's eyes glowed even redder and fired the copied heat vision, catching the Martian off guard. It quickly turned to intercept Red Tornado as the heroic robot created a heavy twister to attack. "ACCESS: MARTIAN MANHUNTER." Amazo threw a punch that stretched quickly across and hit the red robot in the face before slamming him down to the ground. "ACCESS: SUPERMAN." He then turned and grabbed the Man of Steel by the neck as Superman was flying at him from behind. He dropped the kyptonian on the ground and kicked him away. "ACCESS: MARTIAN MANHUNTER." He phased out as the Flash tried to clothesline him with super speed, only to go right through him. Amazo then phased back and grabbed the speedster in a bear hug. "ACCESS: SUPERMAN." He began to squeeze him tight with the intent to crush him until a sonic scream, a couple of exploding batarangs, and three bomb arrows flew hit him from behind, forcing him to let go of Flash. "ACCESS: CAPTAIN ATOM." It flew up into the clouds and Captain Atom followed suit. "I've got him!" Chasing the android disappeared into the cloud bank and bright lights illuminated the skies. Superman and Martian Manhunter were about to lead a hand when Captain Atom fell from the sky. Superman caught him. "Ugh… I don't got him…" Amazo fell from the sky saying "ACCESS: SUPERMAN." Hitting the ground, the shock wave blew some of the heroes back. He then moved to attack the nearby Black Canary and Batman. It threw a couple punches but the agile heroes dodged them and got out of the way. Suddenly an arrow hit him in the chest and it exploded into a sticky substance. "Got ya, Tin-man!" Green Arrow said with a smirk. Amazo's looked at the sickly goo and it's eyes glowed. "ACCESS: MARTIAN MANHUNTER." It phased out and walked away from the goo, causing it to collapse. It quickly noticed Flash coming at him. "ACCESS: BLACK CANARY." It turned and fired another sonic scream the knocked the Flash on his back. "ACCESS: FLASH." It quickly moved from his location and hit Superman with numerous punches. "ACCESS: SUPERMAN." It then finished with a powerful uppercut, sending Superman into the air. Batman threw a pair of bolos that wrapped the android's legs as it moved, causing it to fall. It's eyes glowed as Batman called out. "Now!" Everyone poured it on as they struck the android with any long range moves, causing a small explosion. The league members looked on as the smoke cleared.

The android was gone.

Everybody was on guard. With it's abilities Amazo could appear anywhere. The Dark Knight Detective looked around carefully until he made a face and jumped over to his left as Amazo phased out of the ground and tried to grab him. Everyone got ready to attack again when a red field of energy waved over them. Time suddenly operated at a snail's pace as they couldn't move right. Every action was as if they were moving through molasses.

* * *

STEINBELT ESTATE – 10:57 AM EDT

Krim was sitting in his study, working on some papers. The red carpeted study had a tall painting of his car in Sports Mode that touched the floor, bookshelves, lined with topics such as "Stock Investments: Future Security" to a book titled: "The Life and Times of George Barris." A round desk, with a phone, a computer set up, and the like were placed in the centre. When beeping sounded throughout the room, he lifted the neck of the bust of Henry Ford, revealing a red button that was hidden underneath. Pressing it, a holographic screen appeared in mid-air, showing the Justice League stuck in place. Next to the live feed was a graph showing high levels of Heavy Acceleration Particles. He got up and stepped to the standing picture of his car and pressed a button that looked like the car's headlight. The button blinked for a split second and the tall picture frame moved to the side, showing a small device that activated and opened a thin portal. Krim stepped in and vanished. The machine deactivated and the tall picture frame quickly slid back into place.

In the Drive Pit, another portal opened and Krim walked out, heading to the computer console. He stood before it and pressed a few buttons, causing the screen to come alive. He worked on the console until a picture came on, showing locations. Krim then set the coordinates. He walked to the Tridoron that spun on the table to face the exit and activated his belt.

* * *

LITCHFIELD COUNTY – 10:59 AM EDT

The league was stuck. Flash vibrated until he reached the speed needed to move normally.

"Don't worry guys, I'll call for back up-!" Flash jumped out of the way as shots fired at him. Most of them missed, but one cut Black Canary in the arm as it flew by. "I can't let you do that, Flesh bag." A Spider Roidmude walked to them. "This android has proven itself an exceptional commodity and we can't have you damaging it." He began walking to Amazo with full intent to fuse with it. "Once we are one, no one shall stand against us." He reached out to touch the android when a boom could be heard. A blue light flashed and formed a tunnel, and from it, a large red car burst out and hit the Roidmude square on, sending it flying across into a warehouse, leaving a hole in the wall. Time returned to normal and the league could move again. Drive appeared from his car, the Tridoron.

Amazo, no longer affected by the time distortion, moved towards the league. "ACCESS: FLASH." It began moving at super speed to attack the heroes, but Drive took it on. **["SP-SPEED"]** Lifting the Speed Shift Car twice, he surprised it with a speedy shoulder check, knocking the enemy down. It got back up and looked at it's attacker.

"UNKNOWN DATA: SCAN-NGH!" Before it could scan Drive's abilities, he Leisurely shot Amazo in the face with his Door Gun.

"I care not for your voyeuristic hobbies." Drive calmly walked on to warehouse, while turning his head to the league. "I leave dealing with this overrated copy machine, to you."

"You heard the man, let's go!" Green Arrow said before firing a boxer arrow and knocking the still stunned android to back to the ground. The league went all out.

* * *

Inside the warehouse where some scraps of left over tech were lying around here and there, from his left, he saw a wall that seemed too thin. "A false wall perhaps?" Walking to it he noticed a hole about the size of the robot he shot earlier. He deduced that it must have somehow activated itself, burst through said wall, and went on a rampage, forcing the league to take action. While he studied the hole, his sensors picked up readings of heavy particle emissions approaching from behind him. Quickly turning he kicked out and hit the Roidmude in the torso before pulling it's arm and dropping it to the ground. Pulling out the Door Gun, he fired at it at point black range.

"AAAAHH!" It struggled from the hits and kicked Drive in the stomach. It then ran to the back, hoping to find something to help it win.

"Get back here, you cowardly toaster!" Drive gave chase. They moved and fought until it saw a small cat robot near the side. It fired shots at Drive and made a dive for the machine. The process was quick as wires came out of it's hand and pulled the machine into itself and fused into a medium sized humanoid cat. It was grey now, with long claws and cat-like ears on the top of it's head. It had furry orange shoulders, shins, and forearms.

"NYAAA, I'm going to slice you to ribbons!" I said as it's claws came out.

"You DARE threaten me? Steering Sword!" Drive raised his hand and a blade with a red steering wheel flew to his hand. "I shall see to it that you are neutered, you Feline Failure!"

"MRAAAARROWWWW!" The Catroid dashed to Drive, slashing it's razor sharp claws at him. Each hit was quick and precise as Drive barely blocked them. As soon as he got knocked back a bit, the Catroid raised it's arms and fired it's claws at him, exploding on contact and surprising Drive. He flew through the wall and crashed outside the back of the warehouse, with the Catroid hopping out of the hole. "I don't know what makes you so dangerous that Master Sigma needs to eliminate you, but no matter. When I'm done you'll be my personal scratching post, NYAHAHAHA!"

"It will take far more than that to blowout my tires!" He then grabbed a purple shift car from his holder and turned the Ignition Key on his driver. Taking out the Speed Shift Car, he switched it with the purple one and lifted it. **[TIRE KOUKAN]**

* * *

The Tridoron was still parked out in front of the warehouse when it's front left wheel pulled in and it's core extended outwards. It created a purple energy wheel that flew out and went past the league members, who had managed to disassemble Amazo. Batman, after seeing this, ordered Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Captain Atom to follow after it.

* * *

The Purple energy wheel solidified and became what looked like a giant purple shuriken. It flew into drive and bumped the Type Speed tire out, causing it to fly into the Catroid. **[MIDNIGHT SHADOW – {Shamisen strum, followed by slicing sounds}]** Drive then lifted the Shift Car lever three times **[SHA-SHA-SHADOW]** and fired energy shuriken at the Catroid. "Prepare yourself, for you are coming along for the ride!" The three leaguers arrived to see Drive provoking the Catroid. Green Arrow and Capt. Atom where about to intervene when Black Canary held them back. She wanted to see how Drive fights.

"I'm not going anywhere, NYAAAAAA!" It ran to him with the intent to cut him to ribbons. Drive quickly grabbed one claw and flipped it's body to the ground. The Catroid got up and turned to fire it's claws. Drive dodged the miniature explosives while moving towards the Roid. He kicked it in the back of it's leg forcing it to take a knee, and as soon as the Roid got up, he then moved in on it and landed five punches to it's mid-section and threw another energy shuriken at it, knocking it back down. He then turned the ignition Key and switched Midnight Shadow with a green Shift Car. **[TIRE KOUKAN]** Soon enough, a green energy tire flew in and solidified, bumping the Midnight Shadow tire out. **[FUNKY SPIKE – {Dubstep music warble}]** It was a spiky green tire that sat in place as Drive stood in front of the now pissed Roidmude. "Let see how you like it!" The tire spun and fired spikes at the Roidmude, damaging and stunning it. Drive then ran up to it, hitting it with a quick combo, turning it around, and pulled it into a hold so that the Roid and the tire were touching. He then lifted the Spike Shift Lever three times. **[SPI-SPI-SPIKE** ] The tire spun at incredible speeds as it viciously tore through the body of the Roidmude. Drive let go of it and the tire's momentum threw the Catroid into the air. "Despair is at the end of your road!"

"AAAAH! AAAAH! NYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-!" {KABOOOOM!} The core, S120, weakly floated some distance but it too burst as the damage was too severe for it to survive.

"Hmmp!" Drive turned to head to the front of the warehouse only to see three members of the league standing there. "May I help you?"

* * *

A good distance away, S002 was watching the fights with the Gorillaroid and Professor Ivo.

"Oh, dear. This just won't do." The scientist said in concern. "Now I'll have to go and figure how to get my Amazo back."

"Don't worry your little red head, we'll take it back." Said the silver haired Roidmude. "All it takes is time and patience." 

"I can't wait to pound those fleshbags into blood spots, OOH-OOH-AAH!" The Gorillaroid beat his chest.

"Well then, I have just the thing you need." Ivo told him.

"What could a fleshbag have that I would need!?" It asked him with an air of arrogance.

"These." Ivo raised his hand a little and dozens and dozens of robot monkeys popped out from the wheat fields. They took flight, just low enough that they weren't seen by anyone else.

"Hmmp! Fine! They'll do…" It turned away in complete displeasure.

S002 laughed a little, before turning back to the sight of Amazo. If she could get that android and fuse with it, she would be more powerful than ever. She wouldn't need to use lesser Roidmudes. With it's ability to scan, analyse, and mimic the powers of any meta-human, she could do things that even Sigma couldn't. Soon, not so loyal thoughts began to form.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Drive and the league were discussing on to what to do with the disassembled android.

"But I still believe that destroying this android is the better option." Drive told Batman. "It will only be a matter of time until they make a second attempt."

"Need I remind you that this android has data and tech that could be used to deal with any future conflicts that may come up, especially from the Roidmudes." Batman countered.

"How long have those two been at it?" Flash asked Green Arrow.

"They've been arguing for the past 2 hours." The emerald archer then looked to Black Canary. "Any way you can stop those two?"

"I've got an idea." She walked over to the two secretive heroes and said a few words. They looked at her, then at each other, and then back to her, agreeing to her idea, and splitting up. She walked back to the two shocked heroes. "Done."

"What'd you tell'em?" Green Arrow asked.

"Batman will explain in a moment." She then headed over to the Trydoron to get a lift back. "I've got teaching to do."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Asked Green Arrow looking at her bandaged arm.

"I've been through worst." She carefully put on her blue jacket and walked on.

"And you're going to marry her?" Flash asked.

"Yep!" Said Green Arrow, smiling in full confidence.

"She's a keeper, so don't screw it up!" Flash patted him on the back and ran off to help with the safe storage of Amazo's parts.

"Hey!" Green Arrow yelled.

* * *

Drive was at his car waiting for his passengers. He looked up and saw Black Canary and Martian Manhunter walking up to him. He stood in front of the two.

"Ms. Lance, before we go for a ride, I must ask, why do you wish to speak with me?" Drive folded his arms with one hand under his chin.

"I just want to get to know you, that's all." Black Canary answered. Not worried about him knowing her own secret identity.

"And you, Mr. J'onzz?"

"Two reasons." The Martian said. "One is to know how you are connected to the Roidmudes."

"And the other?" The Martian lightly smiled.

"It has been quite some time since I have ridden in a car. I would like to experience it once more."

"Hn!" Drive nodded his head and opened the passenger side door. "It is a two seater, so Mr. J'onzz will have to change into something with less…size."

"Of course." J'onn then changed into a small dog. "Will this do?"

"As long as you do not shed on my seats, all will be well." Drive then opened the passenger seat door and bowed a bit. "After you, Ms. Lance."

"Why thank you." She sat down and J'onn jumped onto her lap. Drive then got in and, after buckling up, drove out of the warehouse lot.

A few minutes later they began talking.

"If I may ask, did Batman ask you to do this?"

"No. I genuinely wanted to get to know you and since you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to be a part of the league, I will not say anything about joining." Black Canary told him seriously. "Do you have anything against us?"

"Not at all. But it has been in my experience that great power can be quite temping to abuse."

"I can understand that but I assure you that we take the morals, honour, and sacrifice that our duties require, very seriously." She answered in a firm and confident manner, before relaxing for a moment. "I admit, we are only human-"

"Woof!" J'onn barked.

"Most of us are." She corrected. "But we do everything we can to fight the good fight. To keep innocent people from harm the best we can."

"And I respect that, but I do not wish to have you all involved in these matters where Roimudes are concerned."

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"Because, it is my duty to deal with them. Save for the flash, Kid Flash, and Superman to some degree, there is no one who can who can stop the Roidmudes ability to create the slowdown effect from the Heavy Acceleration Particles."

"What exactly are Heavy Acceleration Particles?" Dinah was careful, she didn't want to ask why it was his duty to take on the Roidmudes until he was comfortable enough to tell her or he might not be forth coming with his information. She felt working around the main question, while getting closer to it, would be the better choice. Meanwhile, Drive took a moment to explain.

"Heavy Acceleration often referred to by the public as Heaviness or Slowdown, is a special ability of Roidmudes which creates a temporal field that distorts time for everything and everyone in it. Initiated by the use of their Core Driviars, it is represented as a red energy field radiating from the Roidmudes, affecting everyone within the set area. People affected by Heaviness still have awareness of the situation due to the fact that the only part of the human body that is resistant to the distortions is the brain, thanks to the fact that Roidmude bodies are made up of a similar material to the cerebral cortex. As such, people can experience the odd sensation of passing out slowly. While the phenomenon is usually adverse to humans, it sometimes has a positive effect, as the distortion is slow enough to prevent a man from falling to his death from a great height.

"What are the negative effects?" J'onn asked.

"The human brain is capable of sending electrical signals to the body, but if the body does not respond then it is all for naught. What happen when the functions of the lungs, heart or any other internal organ is slowed? What happens to the blood if it does not arrive in time with the much needed oxygen to take to it's intended places? What happens when a pacemaker does not function as it should? If a human body is caught in the slow pace of the time distortion, it WILL slowly decay."

"Then should we be worried?" Dinah asked. "We were only under those effects for a couple minutes."

"It would be the same as holding your breath." Drive assured. "Only when 5 to 10 minutes have past that the negative effects come into play."

"Then is there any way to counter the effects?"

As long as one possesses a Shift Car, they are able to ignore the time distortions a Roidmude emits when active, unless multiple time distortion effects occur. Anyone who has a resistance to the Slowdown also transfers that resistance to anything they touch. Also damaging a Roidmude can force it to deactivate the field."

"You explained that the Roidmude bodies are made up of a similar material to the cerebral cortex. Can you please, elaborate on this matter?" J'onn asked.

"I shall refrain from explaining any further, as it delves deep into a subject I am not willing to reveal."

"That's fine." Dinah told Drive. "You can tell us when you're ready and trust us more."

"Thank you." Drive the pressed a set of buttons on his dashboard and a screen panel with two sets of zeros came out. "What is your destination?"

"Mount Justice." She said.

"As you wish." He pressed the numbers showing zeros and placed the coordinates to the base. An explosion occurred and a blue tunnel appeared. They drove in and both the car and the tunnel vanished.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE – 13:00 EDT

Aqualad and Kid Flash, who was eating a banana, were playing air hockey using the hologram with Robin and Miss Martian, the newest member of The Team, as the audience. Kid Flash had just won a game when the teleportation system activated.

"RECOGNIZED – SUPERBOY – B-04" Said a feminine voice as a flash of light opened and Superboy came in with a duffel bag in tow, looking somewhat pleased. Seeing the Boy of Steel, Miss. Martian smiled.

"Hey Superboy, how was Metropolis?"

"Pretty good, Dad showed me around." He stopped in front of the holographic board. "Though we had to stop some Metallo guy from wasting a museum full of people on the first day and just stopped a bridge from falling apart this morning." He dug into the bag gave her a boxed snow globe. "Here. You snap few pictures and upload them into the base and a hologram of the picture comes out inside. Every time you shake it, a different picture takes it's place. I hope you like it, Megan." In truth he took a loan from his father, Clark, to get it. As soon as Conner met her, he crushed on her big time, but didn't know how to go about getting to know her. Clark told him that a well-meaning gift can break the ice. Nothing extravagant, it only needs to be from the heart.

"I love it!" She held on to the globe as if it was the most precious thing in the world. She couldn't help but blush. "Thanks, Conner."

"What about us?" Kid Flash asked.

"Here." He tossed him a couple of shirts that said 'Too fast to think.' And 'F.B.I. – Federal Bikini Inspector.' "Saw this, thought of you."

"Cool!" He smiled. "Thanks, Kon!"

"Here you go, Rob." He gave Robin an old classic comic that the Boy Wonder had been looking for months to find.

"How did-!?" Robin looked at Conner with shock on his face.

"Second hand shop." He answered before becoming sarcastic. "Did you know there are some things you can find OUTSIDE of the net?" Robin smiled as gave a light punch to the shoulder for the slight ribbing. Conner then gave Aqualad an odd gem. "This is as a thank you for… you know, helping me make my choice back when we all first met." After looking at it, Aqualad's eyes widened.

"This is a savage gem pearl." He said in shock.

"Is it valuable?" Kid Flash asked as he studied the gem.

"Though it has no monetary value, this is a rare mineral that, in the old days of Atlantis, was used to solidify the bond between friends as brothers." Kaulder was touched, as this was not something you just hand out to anyone.

"Aquaman told me about it one time, and I managed to find one by accident in a pawnshop. I knew I had to get it. I hope it's alright, Kaulder"

"Regardless of it's origins, I am still honoured to accept this, my brother." Kaulder held out his hand and Conner took it.

"That is truly a fine display of comradery!" Said someone. The Team quickly readied themselves as most of them didn't recognize the voice. From the vehicle bay came Drive, Black Canary, and the Martian Manhunter.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" Megan quickly ran to the Martian and gave him a hug.

"M'gann!" The now smiling alien said patting her on the head. "I was… in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd see how you are adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." She told him.

"That's all I can ask." The older Martian smiled in relief.

"Sup, Drive." Kid Flash said as he made a fist and pointed it at the Rider. Drive took a moment to realize that the speedster was initiating a fist bump and completed it.

"Well met, Kid Flash." Before he could continue, Superboy spoke to Black Canary.

"Are we going to train today?" Superboy asked her.

"That's why I'm here." She answered. "Class is in session."

"What about him?" Robin asked pointing at Drive.

"He just here to observe for now." She told him.

Soon everyone was at the centre of the cave as Black Canary walked to the middle. The floor glowed from where she stood and it grew to the size of the tiled floor. She turned to the others and began talking.

"I consider it an honour to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you." She started taking off her jacket. "Everything that my own mentors taught me… ugh… and my own bruises."

"What happened?" Megan asked in concern.

"The Job." She simply answered before tossing her jacket away. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should be acting not reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Yeah, right here!" Said Kid Flash as he raised his hand. He walked over to her and finished his banana. "After this…" He toss his banana away like a basketball. "Swish! I'll show you my moves." Drive, Robin and Superboy rolled their eyes, while Black Canary smirked and quickly attacked. Kid Flash blocked her punch but she quickly moved to a sweep kick and tripped him. He fell onto the ground - hard! Everyone was surprised by how quick he went down.

"Oooh… ah… Hurts so good…" He said in a show of painful bravado.

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" She asked as she pulled the young speedster up on his feet.

"Ooh, Ooh, He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin answered.

"DUDE!?" Kid Flash whined.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of the battle." She answered. "Who's next?"

"I'll go!" Superboy walked over. "I've been meaning to get payback for last time."

"let's see what you got." She told him. Kid Flash left for the group as Superboy and Black Canary faced off. The fight lasted for a few minutes with Black Canary having the upper hand most of the time. Eventually it got to the point that she held him down with an arm hold. He had no choice but to tap out.

"Man…" He said, upset at the loss.

"Don't worry about it too much, you learn more by losing than winning." She told him. "Besides, you lasted longer than Superman did."

"Really?" He asked in shock. Before she could elaborate, the main screen came on.

"Batman to the Cave." Said the Dark Knight and Drive stood at attention. It was time for the mission.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to get back to you guys. I was really busy with some personal stuff. Now I'm sure you noticed some things such as:

Black Canary hanging with Drive, with M.M. in tow. First off, NO! This will not be a Krim X Dinah Story. She's doing this to understand Drive, establishing trust, and get information on the Roidmudes.

Superboy's different attitude. Remember he is being raised by Clark and that guy is a responsible adult that is wading through parenthood. Conner is learning from him and picking up some of his father's personality, but he still has a darkness in him that he will learn about eventually.

Drive is still not joining the Justice League or The Team. This is just a mutual road that they agreed to ride down. Batman want's to bring the parts to Star labs for study, while Drive want's to keep the parts away from the Roidmudes hands and is going to protect them along the way.

Now I'm sure that you've noticed also that I wanted to place parallels between Batman and Drive and how alike they are, not that they would ever admit it. It's to give Krim a type of grounding so as to make his double life easier to manage on my part.


	4. Wild Ride

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on lock seeds.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** –  "Roidmudes Dialogue" – (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Young Justice as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Chapter 4: Wild Ride

* * *

LITCHFIELD COUNTY – August 3, – 17:00

A boom occurred as the Tridoron appeared from the portal. It stopped just short of the six trucks that had technicians and guards working fast to gather the parts and store them in sealed containers. The league was supervising while also acting as look outs. Drive quickly got out and looked at one of the open boxes. Amazo's head and chest parts were in clear view as they were soon to be next to get sealed and loaded onto one of the trucks.

"Hey, Red!" Flash called out.

"Hello, Flash." Drive returned. "Has anything changed since our last encounter?"

"Well, Superman found a bomb inside the warehouse and Bats disarmed it." The speedster told him. He then took out a phone with the image of the bomb. "It apparently had enough punch to vaporize the whole place and then some."

"Oh, my!" Drive looked at the image. "That seems to be a variant of the U.S.M.E. Vaporization Bomb the U.S. Government had until the plans were scraped a year ago due to budget cuts."

"How bad are we talking?" Flash asked, nervous after hearing the scary sounding name.

"They are capable of erasing anything within a range of 5,000 square feet, this type seems to have be altered and is able to exceed that by at least 10,000 in a sphere shaped explosion."

"Lucky we found it or things could have gotten real bad." Flash said in relief.

"May I ask why Amazo and that bomb were here in the first place?"

"This place used to be Ivo's old hideout. Bats and Superman followed the trail and that lead to Ivo and during the fight, an explosion happened, Ivo "died", and the government confiscated the equipment. Most of it anyway."

"Hn." Drive nodded in understanding. "That explains a few things."

"Anyway, I gonna' check on the surrounding areas a bit."

"Of course, do not let me keep you." Flash nodded and left at super speed to do recon. Drive headed to his car to check the systems, when he ran into Batman.

"Drive."

"Batman."

"…"

"…"

Both men stood still for a moment before leaving, but Batman turned his head.

"By the way, nice island, Krim." Drive froze at what was just uttered. His mind whirled with questions as to how he found out. 'What happened to the plans I had to throw the Dark Knight off? How will this affect my battle against the Roidmudes? What will Batman do with this information?' Too many questions came at him at once.

"H-How-!?" Batman smirked. This was his victory. He walked off leaving Drive somewhat shaken. Superman walked up to Drive and noticed he was acting somewhat strange.

"Are you okay?" The blue giant of a man asked, snapping him out of his shock.

"It seems that Batman has uncovered my secret identity and the location of my home."

"Yeah, he has that habit of finding things out." Superman said with a bitter smile and a tone that spoke volumes. "He did that to me, too."

"What did you do in return?"

"I X-rayed his mask and found out who he was." Superman then made a mischievous smile. "Boy was he mad."

"I would assume so." Drive then looked at his car. "I must ready my Tridoron for combat, should it arise."

"Got it. Good luck, Drive." He then left for the trucks. "And don't worry, I'll talk to him about this."

"Thank you." Drive wasn't sure how much pull the Man of Steel had with Batman, but he hoped it would be enough to keep him out of his hair.

* * *

An hour and thirty minutes later, The Team arrived in bike-type civvies and motorcycles.

"This is Aqualad, we have arrived at our starting point." He reported.

"Understood, remain on standby until the mission begins." Batman answered. "Drive, are you ready?"

"I am prepared." Drive answered, he parked his worries to deal with later. "Time until the mission?"

"Thirty Minutes."

"Hn." He held two Shift Cars in his hand. "Just in case." He then drove into the bushes and switched the Tridoron into Sports Wheel Mode.

Meanwhile, The Team was prepping up.

Superboy was on his bike, lost in his thoughts from before he headed out.

* * *

– FLASH BACK –

MOUNT JUSTICE – 15:56

Superboy was in the locker room putting his gear in order when Black Canary came in.

"Conner can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Are you okay?"

"Umm, Yeah…?" Conner wasn't sure what she wanted until she got to the main point.

"I've noticed that every time that someone mentions Roidmudes you seem to get angry." Conner felt that very anger well up inside on him as soon as she mentioned the Roids. "Are you going to be okay for this mission?"

"I'll be fine!" He told her rudely.

"Are you?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" He yelled as he slammed the locker door hard enough to break the whole locker. Dinah calmly waited for Conner to take a moment. "…" He stood there in silence as he looked at the mess. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't force you, but if and when you're ready to talk, I'll be waiting." Conner looked at her, then turned and left.

* * *

\- PRESENT TIME -

"S-So this is it…" Superboy said as shook off the memory and he fiddled with his jacket. Miss Martian walked up to him and fixed it, making him smile a bit.

"Don't worry, Superboy." She told him with a sweet look in her eyes. "You'll do just fine."

"Hey, Beautiful." Kid Flash called with the top of his jacket open. "Can a speedster get some help from a pretty Martian?"

"Grrr…" Superboy didn't like Kid Flash flirting with her, but he couldn't do anything about it as the relationship between Conner and Megan was, at least to Superboy, at good friends.

"Then I shall assist you." Said Aqualad as he helped fix Kid Flash's jacket.

"Hey, that's not… never mind…" Kid Flash grumbled. Aqualad looked in Superboy's direction and nodded once. He understood how Conner felt about Megan and ran interference. Superboy smiled a bit at his sworn brother's save, while Robin laughed at the whole scene. Miss Martian decided to ask a question that had been bothering her for a bit.

"Umm… Just so I know, Drive isn't part of the league, right?"

"Nope." Answered Robin. "He's a third party in all this."

"Then why is he helping us?"

"Because of the Roidmudes." Kid Flash explained. Superboy frowned at the mere mention of the name. "They're the only reason he's working with us at all."

"What are Roidmudes?" Miss Martian asked him as she wasn't there for the event's prior to coming to earth.

"They're sentient machines that kidnap people for their D.N.A. As to why, we don't know." Aqualad filled in. "Drive is here to protect the Amazo parts from them as they are capable of merging with any form of technology to become stronger."

"Oh, wow!" She said. "So Drive is a hero like us, fighting Roidmudes to defend people?"

"Sort of…" Kid Flash answered. "We met him back when we got out of Cadmus labs and he saved Superboy, and again at a mall in Central City, saving the Terror twins and a kid, though we never really talked much."

"In that case, we should have him join the Justice League or at least The Team!" She beamed. "I bet he would fit right in!"

"Not gonna' happen." Robin told her.

"What? Why?"

"Because he threatened the entire league." Robin answered. "And right to Superman's face."

"He What!?" She looked at the Boy Wonder as if he had grown a second head. "Y-You're kidding!"

"No, he's not. Superboy and I were there," Kid Flash told her. "And Drive made it very clear that he didn't want anything to do with us. League or otherwise."

"But why? Did the league do something to him?"

"No." Aqualad assured her. "But from what my king has told me, Drive simply wishes to fight the Roidmudes without league interference. It is very obvious that he has a personal vendetta against these enemies." Superboy nodded as he felt the same way.

"Hmm…" Miss Martian wanted to talk more about this, but Aqualad spoke first.

"It's almost time. Ready yourselves to head out." At that, all current thoughts were put to the side as the mission was about to begin. Superboy was about to put his helmet on when he felt eyes on him. He turned to it's direction and saw Superman looking his way.

"Good luck out there." He said knowing Superboy shared the same super hearing. Both of them nodded and when on to their business.

"Remember, Robin, Superboy, and Drive take transport 4, while Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and I take transport 2." Aqualad reminded. "Be ready for anything." Everyone nodded and moved their bikes into position.

"Star Boston is a go." Said one driver as the backs of the trucks closed.

"Star Manhattan is a go." Said another. Green Arrow nodded that the trucks were ready and Batman made the silent signal for them to move out. Six trucks left the grounds with five bikes and a car following a short distance away. They divided into three and three going in opposite directions.

Batman was about to head off when Superman walked up to him.

"If you don't mind, can we talk now?"

"…Bibbo's." Batman told him. "You're buying."

* * *

Three trucks were going down the road when they split and two of the trucks left the group. The bikes and car followed the one that stayed on the main road. Robin sped up a bit to talk to Superboy via the closed link in their helmets.

"If dislike is the opposite of like then, is disaster the opposite of aster?" He asked him. "See, instead of things going wrong, they go right." Superboy kept silent. "Clearly you're not feeling the aster, what's wrong?"

"Roidmudes." He answered with a slight growl. "I mean, where did they come from? Why are they after people?"

"I don't know." Robin said. "But from what I can gather, it must be something big."

"If I may." Drive spoke on their helmet link. "It is a theory, but I believe they may be planning something involving Heavy Acceleration Particles. They have no qualms in killing, and hold humans as something of livestock, so they may have a part to play in this."

"I've heard of Heavy Acceleration Particles from Batman, but I'm not sure what they are."

"They are particles that interfere with the temporal flow in a set area, slowing everything down to a near standstill." Drive explained.

"So what's your theory?" Superboy seriously asked. He believed that if he knew their endgame, he might be able to throw a wrench into their plans.

"One theory I believe is that they are going to attempt a Global Freeze."

"A what?!" Robin was shocked at what Drive was getting at.

"You mean they're going to freeze time on a global scale!?" Superboy was just as shocked, but just as angry.

"As I had warned, it is just a theory since they have gone into the new habit of kidnapping. Meaning that the Global Freeze is but one major possibility of many."

"…" Superboy stayed quiet and moved on ahead. Unknown to the trio, a large Semi-trailer truck was moving up the road.

* * *

On the other side of the mission, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Aqualad were riding after the one truck that had their half of the Amazo parts.

"Do you think Superboy is okay?" Miss Martian asked. "I-I wasn't reading his mind, I swear, but when we were talking about the Roidmudes, anger just flowed off him in waves."

"Ah-heh, surfed that wave." Said Kid Flash as he rode up. "Just give him space." He drove closer to her. "Me, stick as close as you want."

"He had a rough experience with the Roidmudes when they tried to kidnap him." Aqualad explained to her. "Superboy just needs time to cool off and I believe a quiet mission will clear his head."

From behind them, hidden in the tall corn stalks, were small mechanical monkeys. As soon as they were behind the three teens, they flew out and gave chase. They quickly caught up to them and latched on to the truck. Aqualad reached for the helmet link.

"Robin, Superboy, Drive, our truck is under attack!"

* * *

"Kinda figured!" Said Robin as he saw the truck in front covered in robot monkeys.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy growled. The monkeys were laughing as the bashed the windows of the truck trying to get in. "Aaaah!" The driver yelped in fear as he began to swerve.

"ROBOT MONKEYS!" Yelled Robin as he laughed a bit. "Totally Ivo's tweak style!" He pressed the screen on his bike and in turn, the bike pulled in it's wheel, turning it into a unicycle as the back came off and unfolded into a flying drone. "Hey, Ace, put your ride to battle mode!" Superboy was smiling a bit. He was looking for an outlet for his anger and he just found it.

"No point!" He pressed button that put his cycle in auto and leaped off to fight the monkeys on the truck, chucking the helmet along the way.

"Superboy!?" Robin was surprised as he never did reckless things like that while in the field. Having no choice but to back up his teammate, he took out his grappling gun and fired at the truck.

The Tridoron was in Rider Machine mode as Drive was dealing with the semi that brought the robots along. As soon as he was at the driver's side, he saw a bald, dark skinned man with large muscles and grey tank top. He had an arrogant look in his eye. He turned to Drive and smiled.

"Drive, today is the day you and your little playmates die!" He slammed the truck into the Tridoron and knocked it close to the fields.

"If you wish to play rough, then so be it!" He took out the Funky Spike Shift Car and slid it into the slot on top of the G.P.S. **[TIRE FUERU – FUNKY SPIKE]** The car's tires glowed green energy and solidified into green spiked tires. Drive moved the car next to the semi's cargo tires and it tore through them easily. It caused the container to drag as dead weight as the truck began to lose speed.

"YOU WON'T STOP ME, DRIVE!" Yelled the driver who morphed into the Gorillaroid and tore the roof off. He turned around and punched the container, knocking it off the truck with sheer strength alone, and got back on the wheel to speed up so as to catch up the others, knocking away the bikes.

Superboy was tearing up robot monkeys left and right when he saw the Gorillaroid getting close. The robot monkey in his hand turned it's head, getting Superboy's attention, and fired it's eye lasers at him. While it wasn't a direct hit, it skimmed off his eyes, painfully blinding him. Robin saw his teammate in trouble but the monkeys' weren't letting up. Four of them flew over to Superboy and threw him off, while another group cut into the truck and attacked the guards inside.

Drive was putting his driving skills to work as he had the car lean onto two wheels, picked up Superboy by grabbing him by the back of his jacket, and tossed him into the passenger seat. The car dropped back into four wheels and moved faster to reach the Roidmude in the truck. He accessed the targeting systems and fired the Tridoron Shoot that destroyed the vehicle, but the Gorillaroid leaped out and made a grin as he got picked up by his flying simian robots.

Back at the truck, the robot monkeys flew out of the hole carrying the case holding one half of the Amazo parts and took off into the fields, with the Roid leading them. The remaining ones attacked the tire wheels of the truck, blowing it out, and caused it to swerve and tumble across the road. Robin saved the driver by grabbing him and jumping off. As soon as it skidded to a halt, the remaining guards wobbled out. Drive stopped the car short of wheat field where Robin stepped out of.

"This is where we part." He said to the two boys. "I'm going after the Roidmude."

"Then I'm coming too!" Superboy said staying in the car. "Hit it!"

"Wait!" Robin called out, but the car burned rubber as it left the road and hit the tall grass. Robin stood there watching when the link came back on.

"Aqualad to Robin, we've lost our cargo, did you-"

"It's gone." Robin reported. "And so are my partners."

* * *

The Tridoron was blasting down another road, chasing the Gorillaroid and it's flying robot monkeys when they received a call from the others.

"Aqualad to Superboy and Drive, radio your positions, we'll help you!"

"We are currently on a side road near Bridgewater!" Drive told him. "I will send coordinates after we've caught up with our quarry!" He shut off the comms and focused driving faster. Gorillaroid was being carried by four of the robot monkeys and had noticed Drive and Superboy getting closer.

"Alpha squad, take those parts to Beta squad and bring them to Ivo!" He commanded. The monkeys beeped and left their leader and the four carrying him. Drive saw the group dividing.

"Superboy follow the robots with the android parts!"

"No way, I wanna piece of that Roidmude!"

"You are acting foolish!" Drive admonished. "Those parts are what the Roidmudes are after!"

"Then we take him out before he can get them!" Superboy tried to reason.

"Rather than fighting, think!" He told him. "If he goes down, who is to say the parts won't wind up in the hands of another Roidmude? If you take Amazo out of the equation then they will have lost this battle and many others they could have won using it!" Superboy was upset about not fighting the Roidmude, but Drive made sense. If he took out the android parts, then that would end whatever plans the Roids had cooked up fo them. He reluctantly nodded and jumped out of the Tridoron leaving Drive to continue the chase.

* * *

METROPOLIS – BIBBO'S DINER – 21:18

Owned by the chief, Bibbo Bibbowski, Bibbo's Diner was a small out-of-the-way place where you could find the best hamburgers, fries, and pies that Metropolis could offer. It was also a well-known hangout to the superhero community ever since Superman and Bibbo helped each other during the alien invasion some years back. He knew many of the heroes secret identities and made it a point never to interact with them unless they spoke to him first, something those in the hero community who preferred to eat quietly, were thankful for. Among the normal patrons, who were unaware of the heroes that frequented the eatery, two men were looking at the menus in front of them. Bibbo walked up to them and waited for their order.

"Apple pie." Said one, who wore a light grey suit that seemed one size too large, hiding his body figure. He had box rimmed glasses and red tie that hung a little low. He had dark somewhat combed hair and a nice smile that made anyone who saw it feel at ease with his "Farm Boy" charm. He was Clark Kent, reporter and the superhero, Superman.

"Devil's food cake." Said the other man, wearing a black suit and tie. He had an air of calmness that seemed so normal. His black fully combed hair, looks, and killer smile could make almost anyone want to cheat on their spouse. He was Bruce Wayne aka the Batman.

"So where do I start?" Clark wondered as he folded his arms and began gather his thoughts.

"Start with Conner." Bruce suggested.

"Alright. Things with him are pretty good so far."

"But…" Bruce waited for it.

"He has some… anger issues." Clark carefully spoke.

"Comes with raising a teenager." Bruce explained. "There are going to be times where what you do may be perceived as wrong, annoying, or if they come across a problem, they might not want any help as they feel this is their fight and no one else might understand save for those the same age and circumstances."

"How…?" Clark never thought Bruce had this kind of insight.

"Alfred never let me forget how I acted out when he raised me." He said with a slight frown. "He would smile every time I would come across a problem with Dick."

"Well, that's something." Clark laughed.

"So what's Conner's trigger?" Bruce said getting back on topic.

"…Roidmudes." Clark said. "Every time someone talks about them, he would grumble and if I ask, he'll say everything's fine even though it's obvious it isn't."

"…" Bruce was in deep thought. "Have you spoken with Dinah?"

"I was thinking about it." Clark said with a worried tone. "I want to nip this in the bud before it becomes a problem in his future."

"Talk to her." Bruce said with a serious tone. "She can help as it's good for Conner's metal health, but don't push too hard or too fast. He has to come to you for help or he'll never learn how to deal with more serious problems that he'll run into in life."

"Alright."

"Now what else was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about Lois." Bruce raised a brow. "She's finally talking to me again and I'm not sure how to proceed from here."

"I'm sure you'd rather fight Darkside again." Bruce surmised while smirking.

"That obvious?" They smiled as they talked about how to deal with the hair trigger situation.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY – 22:03

The Tridoron was moving through the streets as the Gorillaroid moved from block to block. The Roid laughed as he fired at pursuer. Drive dodged the shots as best he could, moving from side to side with difficulty as other cars and pedestrians were still on the road. He would have fired the Tridoron Shoot but he couldn't risk endangering the people. Gorillaroid then made a sharp turn and headed up the road as he kept firing with a smile.

"What's wrong, Drive, running out of gas?"

"I have yet to reach a speed bump, you Revolting Bag of Rivets!"

"Then come and get me!" Drive was no fool, he knew that this Roidmude was trying to lure him into a trap of some kind, but he couldn't afford to let it run free so he had no choice but to follow.

As they drove past, a teenage girl was standing on a rooftop. She was blond with Asian features. Her outfit was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her athletic build. It was coloured in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to her cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools. She carried a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows. Watching the chase she followed them to see what exactly was going on.

Both hero and villain moved up the road until they busted pass some gates. Drive noticed that they were somewhere near a school of sorts when the Gorillaroid stopped next to a large building. He stopped the car and looked at the Roid. Stepping out of the car, Drive summoned his Door Gun.

"Your cavalcade of crime shall come to an end tonight!"

"We'll see, Drive." The Gorillaroid pointed to a falling object. Drive looked and saw Amazo flying into the building behind the Roid. "Right now Amazo has been reassembled and is dealing with the clone inside, once I kill you, I will merge with it and become Sigma's greatest warrior!" The Roidmude snapped his fingers and dozens of robot monkeys came out of the shadows. "Of course, my simian minions will have you torn to shreds first. I think I'll take your head afterwards and present it to my master." He motioned for them to attack but before they could an arrow flew into one and exploded into a gooey substance that caught several of them. Both Drive and the Gorillaroid looked in the direction of the arrows source.

"Please tell me I shot the right ones, I'd hate to wind up on the bad guy list." She said as she stood on a tree.

"Not at all, I appreciate the assistance, Miss…"

"Artemis." She said putting down another two robots during the conversation.

"I will deal with this banana deprived ape, may I ask that you take care of his pets?" She pulled out another three arrows and aimed.

"Easy work." Firing she took out several more of the robots with little effort as she flipped into the air.

"It's just you and me now!" Drive pointed his Door Gun at the Roid.

"Give me your best!"

Drive fired at the Roid as he shortened the distance. As soon as he got close, he punched it in the face. {DOOONNNGG} "AGH!" Drive held his hand as the body of his opponent was not that simple to dent. Gorillaroid laughed and picked Drive up as if he was presenting him to the sky.

"Are you too weak to hurt me, you Flesh Bag?" It tossed him at the building, cracking the wall. "Look at you, Drive. I can't believe Sigma is concerned by you." It picked him up again and tossed him to the side. Drive shook his head as he got back up.

"Urrh… We'll see how you like this!" He switched Shift Cars for Funky Spike as he decided to take this into long range. **[TIRE KOUKAN: FUNKY SPIKE – {Dubstep music warble}]** He then fired his spikes at the Gorillaroid, but it just ran at him and pulled him into a crushing bear hug.

"I said I wanted your best," It yelled. "But if this is all you got, I'm disappointed!" An arrow flew at his face and made a small smoke screen that distracted him for a moment. This was all Drive needed.

"URRRGGH! Not… Yet!" The pressure was starting to get to Drive as he reached for his Driver and brace. **[HISSATSU – FULL THROTTLE – SPIKE]** The tire created an energy wheel that grew in size and began spinning as it created sparks off the Gorillaroid's chest.

"WOAH!" It quickly let go and watched it fly off Drive and mow down a bunch of trees, leaving holes in them. "Well, I see you still got some fight left in you after all!"

"Haa… haa… I won't quit!" He pulled out a yellow truck-like Shift Car and switched his tire. **[TIRE KOUKAN: RUMBLE DUMP {Spinning drill sound, followed by a blaring horn}]** A yellow tire flew in a bumped out the Speed Tire. A drill bracer called the Rumble Smasher attached itself to Drives right arm. He made a stance to balance himself.

"Now you walking junk art, prepare yourself, for you are coming along for the riiiiIIDDDDDDEEEEEEE!?" The drill portion of the Rumble Smasher spun wildly as it suddenly pulled Drive around and into the air. He flew next the trees boring through them and destroying a number of robot monkeys that were unfortunate enough to be in his way. He kept this up and flew into the Gorillaroid hitting him dead on.

"GRAH!?" It drilled into it's chest, leaving a hole near it's core. Enraged by the sudden assault, he punched Drive away. "Damn you!" Drive landed on the ground and the tire bounce off.

"Ugh, I should have done more tests on this one…" Drive held his head and stomach. Getting up he knew he was going to have to use something he had hoped to finish calibrating, but with his failed attempt with Rumble Dump, plus the fact that the Gorillaroid was a powerhouse, he didn't have any real option. He took out a black and white Shift Car. Turning the Ignition Key he switched Rumble Dump with it and lifted it. **[DRIVE: TYPE WILD {Urban hip-hop music plays}]**

"You wanted my best, here it is!" His armour was Dune-Buggy based as he wore a silver bodysuit with black armour parts all over. His chest had red and blue framing and sported the Type Wild Tire that sat on his right shoulder.

"What? You change clothes and you think you're a big shot?" Laughed the Roidmude. It began to charge at him. Drive then lifted the Shift Car once. **[Wild]** His tire spun and Drive charged the Gorillaroid.

"Overwild!" He shoulder checked the Roidmude and sent him back a little.

"What the-!?" The Gorillaroid was shocked that it's charge was matched but it didn't give up. As soon as it got close, it put the full force of its strength into the punch it unleashed. Drive focused his power and punched back. Both hits collided and the force broke the windows around them. Artemis Jumped behind a tree that absorbed the shock wave and noticed the rest of the monkeys were put down from the power struggle. Noting that this was a battle that Drive seemed to have well in hand, she decided to check in on the inside of the building by peeking in through the window as she remembered the Roid talking about Superboy but when see looked, she noticed Robin and Kid Flash were also present fighting Amazo. Her eyes widened when she saw Kid Flash was about to be crushed in Amazo's arms. Reacting quickly, she pulled out an arrow and fired it at the android, forcing it to switch to Martian Manhuter's powers so as to dodge it. The Team took out the android shortly after, and she left before anyone could see who saved them.

At the same time, Drive and the Gorillaroid were slugging it out as neither enemies gave ground until sparks began to appear on the Roid's wound. Realizing that if the fight kept on going it would be at a disadvantage, it began shooting the ground which made dust clouds. Drive realized too late that the Roidmude was trying to escape and when he ran in, it was already gone, save for it's voice.

"Remember this night, Drive, for when we next meet, I WILL have your head for Master Sigma…" The voice went silent. Drive was already running on fumes as the beating from the Gorillaroid and the stress from the uncalibrated Shift Car was already taking it's toll on his body. Now that the adrenaline was fading he began to feel the fatigue and pain coming. He stumbled to the Tridoron but it hurt every step. He turned the Ignition Key, took out the Shift Car, and pressed the button on his Shift Brace, disengaging his armour. **[NICE DRIVE]** His Driver, ironically said as it really wasn't. Krim didn't want to do this but he knew that if he didn't take off the amour, the Type Wild Shift Car would have killed him, and switching to Type Speed wasn't an option as it would have finished off his stamina just trying to take a tire to the chest. He slowly moved to his car but his vision was spinning as he began to pass out. He would have fallen on the ground but Artemis caught him. She got a good look at the young man and noticed that though Superboy was "Wild Hot", in her opinion, the guy she was holding was just as good looking in a "Classy Hot" kind of way. Just as she began to wonder what to do with him, the Tridoron rolled up to her and the Shift Cars revolved around her and sat on the dash board. Quickly piecing together what they wanted, she carried Krim into his car and sat in the driver's seat. The Tridoron activated the Boom Tube home and took it's passengers with it.

* * *

Author's notes#: So how do you think Batman found out about Krim's secret identity and island? Tell me your theories. I know how he did it, but can you guess it? And no, "Because he's the goddamn Batman" does not count.


	5. Engine Stall

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE** ] – "Roidmudes Dialogue" – (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own Young Justice as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Engine Stall

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE – August, 3 – 01:06

The Team stood in front of Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, and Martian Man Hunter as Aqualad reported the events that surrounded the mission.

"The Amazo Android is in pieces again, safely being analysed in the two separate Star Labs." He said. "But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"What happened to Drive?" Green Arrow asked out of curiosity.

"As far as we know, the Roidmude had not been seen since." Aqualad answered. "Chances are high that he defeated it and left once his mission was complete." Batman nodded at the accepted answer.

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority." Black Canary told them.

"But we understand your mission encountered "other" complications." The Man Hunter folded his arms looking at the Team who looked at Superboy in turn. He felt a bit nervous and a bit guilty as he looked away for a moment.

"Complications… come with the job." Batman reminded them. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asked wondering if his father shared the same sediment.

"Yes, especially one Kryptonian member who is currently away on mission until later." Superboy made a small smile.

"Of course there is no shame in asking for help, that's why the League exists." Batman continued to the Team. "Because there are some problems we can't handle individually."

"Please!" Robin scoffed. "If we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask!" He pulled out an arrow hanging from his belt. "Look familiar?" Everyone looked at the arrow before Robin continued. "You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us!" He handed it over to Green Arrow.

"We didn't follow you." Batman calmly stated as the Emerald Archer pulled another from his quiver to compare arrowheads, showing two different designs.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin said as he began to feel foolish for the misplaced accusation. He then smiled as he came to a realization. "But that means…"

"Speedy!" Kid Flash finished.

"He has our backs!" Aqualad joined.

Kid Flash quickly snatched the arrow while claiming it a souvenir. While everyone else was happy at their belief of the former sidekick's unseen help, Green Arrow and Batman looked to each other as they had deduced the arrow's true origins didn't lie with Speedy. While the Team and the other Leaguers were busy, Superboy walked up to Black Canary and cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"I'm… ready to talk. Can we start in the morning?" Conner had a hard time trying to word his need to talk about his anger issues, but Dinah smiled.

"That's fine." She said.

"Thanks." He left the group for his room, not sure how this talk would end but he knew he needed to get this out or it might blow up in his face later. The mission earlier proved that much and if Drive hadn't directed him to get Amazo, it would have fallen into the hands of Ivo or the Roidmudes. As he entered his room and took off his clothes to change into some sleepwear, he began to wonder about what had happened to the car based hero.

* * *

ARKHAM ASYLUM – 20 MILES UNDERGROUND – 2:34

S002 walked in with a vacant face, followed but the Gorillaroid who was nursing it's wound. Anyone near her could feel the anger under her cool and calm surface. As such, the other Roids gave her wide berth due to not wanting to end up turned into scrap, save for one.

"My, My!" Said S003 who was sarcastically smiling in her face. "Your success amazes me! Oh, wait!"

"Get out of my face, S003." S002 Warned. "Or should I take that phone and shove it up your-!"

"Now, Now, let's not be hasty." He smiled. "After all, you did bring valuable Data and D.N.A."

"Speaking of which, where is Ivo?"

"In the lab currently working on a new project, thanks in part to exposing him to Roidmude technology."

"New project?"

"Yes. Project: A2 he calls it." The orange suited Roidmude then turned around and worked on his cellphone. "It will most likely surpass his Amazo by leaps and bounds."

"Lord S003, May I be dismissed to the regeneration chambers?" The Gorillaroid asked quietly.

"Hm? Oh, yes of course." He waved the large ape off. "Down the hall and to your left."

"Thank you, your Lordship." It then turned to S002. "I shall return shortly, your Ladyship."

She nodded and watched it trudged off, mildly surprised that someone who can be so wild out on the field, can be so humble off it. She then turned her thoughts on the new Project: A2 and smiled at the second chance she was getting. Unbeknownst to her, S003, while looking on the phone screen, was keeping watch on her. He had his own plans and didn't need her interfering, but at this stage in the game, it would backfire if he tried anything. Left with no options, he would wait.

* * *

STEINBELT ISLAND ESTATE – August, 3 – 4:59

Krim opened his eyes and shot up from his bed before quickly feeling the pain from the rigors of the night before hit him. He carefully laid back as he noticed he had his sleepwear on. He began to think back on last night when a small black car with white trims painted on, with matching medical cross on it's hood, flew in and made a soft beep. Two similar cars, without the cross, flew in with a warm bowl of oatmeal and a cup of milk coffee on top of a bed table floating between them. They moved to Krim as he took notice.

"Ah, Medic."

{"Beep Beep…"} Honked the main car in a soft, yet worried, sound.

"A little worse for wear, but I shall survive."

{"Beep… BEEP BEEP BEEP!"}

"I'm Sorry I-!" Krim tried to defend himself from Medic's sound-based complaints.

{"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"}

"But the Roidmude-!"

{"BEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP!"}

"I understand, I won't do it again…" Krim sagged his shoulders as when Medic gets mad, no one is able to defend themselves.

{"Beep."} Satisfied, she floated off as the two other cars set his breakfast up. Another car flew in with a digital tablet of the morning's reports about his health, and data concerning Type Wild's data. He frowned as he saw the information.

"Blast." He cursed. "Due to my hurried tuning process, it will be weeks before I can use it without the side effects, thankfully, my more grievous injuries have been restored, but it will be a couple of days before I will be in top gear..." A red car with an armoured look flew in with two similar cars in tow.

"Hm? Heart?" Krim identified the armoured car from the heart-shaped decal on it's hood, before taking a sip of his coffee.

{"BEEP! BEEP! B-BEEP!}

Krim spat out his drink as he couldn't believe what he just heard. "WHAT!?" Krim, despite the dull pain, moved the table and got off the bed. One of the black and white cars left to get a cane when he told them he would be having breakfast later as he needed to speak with his unexpected guest. He opened his closet as one of the red cars created a 3D holographic data board with the girl's picture and information on it.

* * *

The blond young woman in her green outfit was sitting in the guest quarters as she looked at the three small red armoured cars sitting on a panel above the door. She knew they were there to keep her from wandering around the place she was in. If she needed something, the black and white cars would come and get what she asked for, save for her weapons as they somehow confiscated them before she knew what happened.

She kept testing them to see how they reacted but nothing seem to suggest that they were simple machines as they learned her tricks as time went on. She was about to try another when she heard the door knock.

"Umm… Come in?" She prepped herself as to who or what might come through the door, expecting the worst, but was surprised at the sight of the teen, sort of dressed like Mr. Rodgers, that she helped last night, coming in with a cane to hold him up. "You're…"

"My apologies for your sudden imprisonment." He bowed somewhat. "We do not have guests normally and my attendants, the Guard Cars, felt it necessary to detain you until they believed you were not a threat."

"That's fine and all but who are you and where am I?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"I am Professor Krim Steinbelt." He carefully sat down on a chair next to the door. "You are currently in my estate."

"Well, currently, I'd like to go home."

"As you wish." Three Guard Cars came into the room with her equipment in tow. They passed them off to her and left.

"…" She looked at him suspiciously. "That's it? No twenty questions or demands or something?"

"No." He told her flatly.

"So you're not worried that I might be a spy?" Krim gave her a calm look.

"You, Artemis Crock, are not affiliated with the Justice League or any of it's extensions, nor are you a danger to the public, despite your familial relations." Artemis's body tensed after hearing what she thought was a secret, but Krim calmly waved it off. "You need not worry. You have your past as I have mine. I have no intention to reveal any of this to anyone. Period." He motioned her to follow as he got up and headed to his study. On the way Artemis looked around and found the place very nice and began to wonder how he got his money. But before she could ask, her stomach rumbled loud enough to hear as Krim laughed a bit. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, but I'll eat with my mom if you don't mind." She blushed from embarrassment.

"Of course." Krim smiled making the lady archer blush a bit more.

"So… how-?"

"Did I get your information?" Krim answered guessing her question correctly as she nodded in the affirmative. "I have a habit of keeping an eye on those who could be dangerous, and the people they surround themselves with. It's all in case they may get involved in my personal matters. It was not too hard to find information on you and your family what with their records, past and present."

"...Okaaay..." She nodded again showing that she, while a little weirded out, accepted his answer. Walking down the hall, she looked around, seeing paintings, vases, and other expensive things. "Everything here seems kinda of pricey. What's your secret?"

"Hard work, the stock market, and business opportunities. I'm sure you have heard of "Steinbelt Auto-Motives." Artemis thought about the name and remembered it as a business that was relatively new, and how it built itself up as a Car Company that had spots in Metropolis, Coast City, and Central City.

"Yeah, an older friend of mine interned there and got a recommendation to Star Labs in Manhattan for her work on machines."

"I'm the creator and president of the company." She was surprised by the revelation as he didn't look like one.

"I'm sure it must be nice to inherit the money to do that." She said, sure of how he did it.

"Not at all. I started in a garbage dump, wearing torn clothes, and was quite penniless. I worked hard to earn the money so that I may stake my place into the stock market, after that, I made sure to continue to work towards my goal, and now I run a company that is providing jobs while working on clean fuel technologies."

"I thought it was a car company."

"That is the main product, but not the only one."

"So then, what IS your goal?"

"To change the world for a better future."

"That a pretty broad scope." She said with a raised brow.

"Better than a specific one." Krim said with a smile as they entered the study. Instead of the painting that housed the transporter to the Drive Pit, he moved over to a wall in the back that showed a round painting the size of a car tire of Krim's parents as he last remembered them during happier times as a young man. He pressed the ring on his mother's hand and a light blinked for a moment. The painting split down the middle and revealed a Mother Box for Boom Tube transportation. "I will set you in Edle Wood Street on the roof nearby so you can quickly reach and enter your home unhindered."

"I can't believe you even know where I live..." She mumbled.

"As I said before: I have my ways." Krim said simply. He pressed the button to activate a boom tube tunnel. "I wonder if the sound be a problem as these transports are hardly silent." He was worried he might wake up the neighborhood, or more specifically, her mother from the noise.

"No, not really." She shrugged. "Suspiciously loud sounds in the middle of the night to the early morning are the usual in Gotham."

"I see..." Krim made a concerned face wondering if the crime stories he had heard of about of the city were spot on. "In any case, thank you, for your assistance last night."

"It's cool." She smirked. "Maybe you can pay me back some time." She entered the tunnel as Krim wasn't sure what she would want him to do, but he was positive he would assist her if she asked. The tunnel closed and he then shifted to more important matters. "Now to begin packing..."

* * *

GOTHAM CITY – EDLE WOOD STREET – 5:19

{BO-BO-BOOM!} The tunnel came to life as she walked out cautiously before noting she was indeed on the location she was told she would be in. She moved quickly to her building, jumping rooftop to rooftop until she got to the fire escape of her building and entered her room window. She quickly took off her gear and uniform, hiding it, and slipped on a pair of sweats and a pink tank top. She messed up her hair so it would look slept in and jumped into bed, setting her alarm clock so to at least get an hour of sleep before getting ready for school.

As she was quickly drifting off, she wondered why Krim told her about himself so readily, but figured that he must be part of those sidekicks from the League. She thought about many things such as how they would react if they knew who her parents were, then she worried about if she would even fit in due to her parents criminal pasts, but Krim appeared in her thoughts again, and she decided to put her worries out of her mind as dreams began to be the main focus, all while thinking how cool it would be to be a part of a team of heroes if guys like him are a part of the League.

* * *

COAST CITY – 13:03

{CRASH!} "OMPH!" Green Lantern, Hal Jordan was fighting a man in a purple suit of cybernetic armour as he got tossed into a car. "Okay, this is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon."

"Come on, Green Lantern," Said his enemy. "I know you've got more to offer than that patty cake punch!"

"Just give me a moment, Ohm. I'll show you what I've got–" Hal's ring glowed as a Hammer construct flew out and knocked the metal suited man back. "–in spades!"

Krim, in a grey dapper suit and red tie with cane in tow, was in the crowd watching the fight. He was interested in the mechanics of the Green Lantern's power ring as it's ability was malleable and functional. Something that could be useful in his war on Roidmudes. Hal dove at Ohm fist first as he knocked the armoured bandit down as soon as he got back up. He was about to hit him again but Ohm grabbed the Lantern by the wrist at the last second and threw him into vegetable stand, much to the vendor's dismay.

"My Cabbages!"

"Sorry!" Hal said as he got up and flew back into the fray.

Krim watched as the two men fought it out and noticed people were making themselves scarce. He took that as his cue to also leave.

He thought about much as he was waiting for the Estate's security system to finish it's diagnostics scan. It was due to the Batman somehow finding his home and learning about the name behind Drive, that he was sure the Dark Knight must have tracked his systems. He was also annoyed due to the fact that, aside from the transporter, the entire island might have been compromised. He needed to know how exactly the Batman found him. So he activated his island's "Oil Check" Protocol and left. 'Was my computer mainframe hacked, or perhaps the Tridoron was bugged?' he thought, not paying much attention to the fight going on behind him.

What bothered him even more was the fact that since the whole island system was being scanned, that meant the Drive Pit was temporarily inoperable as it too was part of the island as a whole. Meaning he couldn't use any of his Drive equipment in case of a Roidmude attack, including the Tridoron, most of the Shift Cars, and the Drive armour. Even his personal and business accounts were frozen until the morning so the could be checked for worms or Trojans viruses. So as to ensure he didn't do anything to influence the scanning, he left to stay in a small hotel in Coast City using a separate emergency account he set up before acquiring the island and starting any of his projects. It was made for "In-Case-Of" scenarios such as this one. To get around, he used the only one of the Boom Boxes that still functioned since he acquired it from the "connections" he established early on as it wasn't a part of his arsenal. On hand he only had his wallet, phone, and the Speed Prototype Shift Car. It was the first Shift Car he created before the Zero Speed Shift Car and the others that succeeded it. Due to it never being a part of the systems he used in this earth, he brought it along in case of a slowdown attack. But for all his thinking, his thoughts settled back on to Batman as he tried to figure out how he deduced his identity.

But as he was leaving the scene of the battle, while lost in those thoughts, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him over to face the Green Lantern. Hn?"

"If you think you'll win, how about with a hostage on the line!" Yelled Ohm as he held Krim in the air, who winced as he was still healing from battle with the Gorillaroid the last night.

"Put the kid down!" Demanded the Green Lantern.

"That's the plan if you don't back off!" He said aiming his arm at Krim with a laser coming out from his wrist. Green Lantern stood down a bit as he tried to figure out how to save the teen.

"I am quite annoyed…" Krim said in a low tone, but loud enough for Ohm to hear.

"What, you gonna cry or somethin'." Ohm was about to laugh when he got a metal cane to the helmeted face. "Wha-!" He let go of Krim due to his sudden attack. Capitalizing the opening, Krim grabbed the purple titan's arm in a shoulder throw and, using Ohm's strength against him, slammed the man onto the ground. Gripping his cane like a golfer, he finished him off with a hit to the head that rattled the man inside into unconsciousness.

"Or Something." After that, he adjusted his suit and tie. He looked at Green Lantern, who was also surprised by the sudden case of street justice, and frowned. "What are you waiting for? Do your job!" Krim started to walk off.

"Huh? Right!" He was on Ohm as he wrapped the villain in green energy and began to pry open the suit of techno armour. A scrawny man inside fell out. He had a bob cut and a metal ring from the helmet that looked like a crown.

"Well what do you know, it's Prince Albert in a can." Hal joked.

"Uuuh…" Ohm moaned while the police picked him up.

"Everybody's a critic." Hal turned and wanted to thank the young man. "Hey kid!"

"…" Krim was carefully walking away while still in his thoughts when the Emerald Knight walked up to him.

"Kid?"

"It is quite rude to address someone in such a manner." Krim said in an annoyed tone. "When you are attempting to acquire someone's attention it is proper etiquette to use "Excuse me", "Pardon me" or "May I have a moment of your time", all ending with "Sir." Or "Ma'am." Hal was surprised as he felt like he was told off by an old man.

"Fine, Sir." He said in a sarcastic manner. "Anyway, thanks for helping back there, but you should be careful about fighting the bad guys. Leave that work to us heroes."

"And become a useless lump? I think not!" Krim adjusted his tie and turned to leave. "While I thank you for your concern, I refuse to wait for someone to do what I could have done myself."

"OK, listen here you-!" Green Lantern was about to complain, but Krim beat him to it.

"DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOU BRAT!" He said walking up to Hal. "You will show proper manners and respect or you will not receive any in kind!"

"What!?"

"And another thing, with your ring, you should have dealt with this villain long ago if I alone was able to defeat him with my walking cane!" Krim shouted while waving said cane in front of him.

"You've got some nerve you little punk!" Hal pushed the cane away and got up to Krim's face. "I outta put my foot in your behind!"

"What was that!? I have half a mind to…to..." Krim was about to argue further, but stopped as he realized he was getting angry over something stupid. He stepped back, took a deep breath, and exhaled. He did this several times before looking at the Lantern, who was already confused as to what Krim was doing. "I am sorry."

"Wha – Really?!" He said in shock at the sudden apology, unsure if the teen truly felt that way. "What brought about the one eighty?"

"I... had much on my mind as of late that frustrated me to no end," Krim explained. "And in my anger, I had erroneously took it out on you. For that, once again, I am sorry." Hal was stunned but then he felt guilty getting mad at a kid over something silly.

"Yeah… I guess I should've been more respectful, my mother taught me better that that." Hal said rubbing the back of his head. "Add to the fact that you took out a dangerous criminal with a walking cane, let's just say we let bygones be bygones, huh?" He held out his hand. "Hal."

"I find that quite fair, Hal." They shook hands. "Krim."

"The police have everything pretty much wrapped up, how about you and I get a slice from this pizza joint nearby?"

"Pizza, you say?" Krim asked with a raised brow. "I don't believe I have ever had the chance to have that particular dish in my younger days."

"You-!?" Hal looked at him as if Krim had told him that he was dying. "OK, this has turned into a mission of mercy. You are obligated to come with me to Coast City Pizza to experience one of life's greatest pleasures."

"?" Krim looked confused as he doubted that such an experience existed in, what would be considered at most, a fast food snack.

* * *

COAST CITY – COAST CITY PIZZA – 13:35 PM

"Inconceivably delicious!" Krim said as he bit into his third slice. "My taste buds are in complete bliss!"

"I know, right?" Hal said, while eating in his Lantern uniform, a surreal sight for some customers. "I kid you not, when Flash comes here, he buys like six or seven boxes."

"High metabolism, I assume." Krim said after swallowing.

"Hey, it put owner's two kids through college, so everybody wins."

"Except the Flash's wallet." Krim joked.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" Hal laughed as he was enjoying the lull between hero and job work. "Haaa… So, I can tell you're not from around here. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Ah, I am here on business, but in truth, my home is being fumigated for "bugs." Krim stated as the bugs he was thinking of were spy-based in design. "And I thought it best to… wander around as it has put my personal life on hold, at least until my home has been cleared."

"Man, I know what you mean. I remember my first apartment, bed bugs everywhere." Hal said with a look of reminiscing. "I lived there for two whole years and had that place bug bombed twice before I gave up and moved."

"What prompted you to stay for such an amount of time, considering the unwelcome tenants?"

"It was my first apartment." Hal told him with a shrug. "There's a certain romance about having your own place for the first time in your life that makes you want to keep it for as long as possible."

"Hmm." Krim hummed thoughtfully.

"Sounds like you might know what I'm talking about." Hal said in surprise. He didn't think that a young man like Krim would know of that kind of feeling.

"Well… The first home I have ever come to acquire was an apartment in a rundown building that was in the outskirts of Metropolis near a garbage dump." Krim remembered the number of times he had almost been thrown out by the landlord, or how the heater failed to work during winter, or how rats and roaches were always crawling around him at night, or how the water from the tap was mysteriously brown, or the times he had power outages that ruined the food in the fridge more than once, but he also remembered how the "Ladies of the evening" had his back when he protected one of their own from an angry "John" who had preferred to settle things with his fists, or how he tutored some of them and their children so they could get better in school, and when he was getting his business started, one of the women who had experience in management, taught him the knowledge to avoid the pitfalls that she herself fell into, which helped him get off the ground. Krim adjusted his glasses to wipe a tear from his eye. "I have had many a troubling moment living there, but just as many precious memories."

"Yeah." Hal said in agreement. "I, sometimes, wonder what would have happened if I just stuck it out a little longer."

"You most likely would have been drained of blood."

"True…" Hal then wondered. "Do you ever go back, you know, just to see how things are?"

"Sometimes, but the building was condemned and demolished last year, and ones who once lived there are gone." Krim said with a confident smile. "They have thankfully, all moved on to bigger and better things."

"That's good to hear." They continued to eat and talk as the day went on.

* * *

Authors Notes#: To those reading, sorry for being gone for so long. Lots of "Things" happened.

In this chapter, I wanted to show Krim's (Over)reaction to the Batman finding out Drive's true identity and to show how Krim makes his money other than Stock Trading, plus add a little bit of Krim's past being here on Earth 16-D. Coincidentally, Kamen Rider Drive is the 16th Heisei Kamen Rider series, imagine that!

One of the blessings of Young Justice was the time dates not used in between episodes. It allows for so many events in between.

Points to note:

1) Hal does not know Krim is Drive.

2) Hal mentioned The Flash, but did not reveal his identity for obvious reasons.

3) Hal revealed his first name only because he knows there are other people with that name.

4) Krim has no intention to reveal himself as Drive to Hal. Though the future is open for surprises.

5) Krim revealed himself to Artemis only because of the situation. Plus it helps that she saved him from dying from his injuries, so he owes her one.


	6. Night Rider

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** –  "Roidmudes Dialogue" – (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own YOUNG JUSTICE as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Night Rider

* * *

COAST CITY – August 5, 08:23

"Of course, that's why because of the discrepancy, all business accounts were frozen until this morning." Krim said on the phone. "Remember, you as an investor are just as important to this company and I needed to make sure no one was stealing from you and the others. Even my own personal account was frozen to make doubly sure. Of course. Thank you for your understanding. Yes, have a wonderful morning." Krim ended the phone call and tossed his cell onto the bed. He sighed as he was finally done explaining to his investors, since five in the morning, why Steinbelt Auto-Motives's business accounts and assets were frozen. He already had an excuse prepared but he was stretching it to the limit. Now all he had to do was wait for was his island to finish it's diagnostics scan this evening. He looked around the hotel room. It was a single bedroom with T.V., a small dresser with a mirror, and shower. He looked at his suitcase and sighed again as he wanted to sleep in but he had things to do today until then, it being a visit to Ferris Air at 10:00 AM. "Now just where did I put my socks?"

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE – GROTTO – 08:01

A place of contemplation that had been there since the League's days, the grotto was used by Dinah for meditation after training the Team in combat exercises, due to the calm environment it portrayed. Conner was sitting with his father Clark and Dinah who were both wearing their civvies. Clark was, as usual, in a light grey suit, but with a blue tie that was properly tied on. Conner asked him to come due to wanting to clear some doubts he had, while talking about his issues. Dinah was sitting calmly. She was wearing blue jeans, white sneakers, and a white collared blouse. "I'm ready anytime you are." She told Conner, giving off a secure feeling that she would wait for as long as he needed her. Conner fidgeted a bit as wasn't sure where to begin but Clark put a calming hand on his shoulder that relieved some of the tension the younger EL was feeling. He began with how he hated monkeys, which lead to other small grievances. Dinah listened patiently, as she gave small bits of advice here and there, until he began to talk about the core of his anger. One being, that after being in a pod for most of his short life, his father's first reaction was to run away upon meeting him. Now he understood the circumstances that lead to that feeling and that Clark is taking responsibility as a father now, but also knew that if it weren't for the Roidmude's attack, he suspected that Clark would still be running from him today, which make it more confusing as Conner wasn't sure if the Roidmudes existing was a good or bad thing because of how events played out as the Roidmudes made him feel powerless when he tried to fight back, only to be rescued by his father.

Clark was shocked and saddened at the fact that there was merit to Conner's anger at him. Dinah nodded as she listened to Conner's worries. After he finished, Clark started to speak. He also admitted on how Conner's worries were well founded as that was how he felt from finding out that someone stole from him on such a personal level that the thought of it frightened him and, in response, he wanted to run from the situation as far as he could rather than face it like his father taught him, much to Conner's sadness and anger, but then he explained how pained he felt seeing Conner being taken away from him by the Roidmudes, and knew that Conner was more than a clone, he was a person and, more to the point, his son. He was wanted to save him, protect him, even at the cost of his own life so Conner could live.

Conner was not too surprised at his father's admission of his willingness to sacrifice himself, as he knew that deep inside, that was the kind of man his father always was. Human. Both men sat quietly as they reorganized their feelings, while Dinah knew where to begin as this was damage that was simple to heal but needed time to do so. Time she was willing to share as she wanted to help the two men have a strong bond a parent and child should have.

* * *

FERRIS AIR – MAIN BUILDING – 1st FLOOR – 20:08

An elevator opened as two people stood inside while conversing.

"Still, I find it odd that Ozone testing equipment would need last minute adjustments." Krim Steinbelt said while wearing a dark blue dapper suit with a red tie.

"I'll be honest, I also have reservations about it, but they paid money to hire us in order to launch our rocket, while they add their payload of testing instruments, and we have our boys in Huston launch it skyward. It's all we can do for now, as we had just got out of the black." Said the woman with green eyes and long black hair. She wore a violet lace-collared sweater with sleeves bunched up to her elbows, and a black skirt that reached her knees and a pair of flats. The president of Ferris Air, Carol Ferris.

"True. Sad as it to say, money does seem to find it's way into the heart of all troubles." Krim then noticed the number next to the floor control. "Oh! We've reached our stop."

"We've be talking for so long, we didn't notice." Carol said with a surprised smile. She held out her hand to him. "Mr. Steinbelt, it has been a pleasure meeting with you. To have your support in the Earth to Mars Project will make history brighter, though I am sorry this business meeting took so long."

"Not at all, Ms. Ferris." Krim shook it. "Your plan to establish peaceful communications with the Martians is an endeavour worthy of praise, and the time and effort you took to explain the ins and outs of this project to me shows the passion you feel in this becoming a success. I can fully see why your pilot, Mr. Jordan, is so taken with you. Quite frankly, he is a lucky man."

"Well, when you see him, be sure to tell him that." She said with a smile.

"Yes, it is a shame that he could not join us." Krim sighed. "But I'm sure he had other matters to attend to that were just as important."

"You have no idea." Carol knew why he was busy, but still, she would have liked it if he were around more. She looked at the clock and smiled. "Since you still have a little time before you leave and the communications array is still in the lab, how would you like to see it?"

"My dear, it would give me no greater pleasure than to see a work of art up close."

"Great, oh!" She said looking forward. Krim looked in the direction she was looking and saw a young, somewhat tanned, Inuit man in dark work boots covered by grey slacks, a blue dress shirt, and black tie, with a white lab coat covering him. "Krim, I'd like you to meet a member of the Aerospace R&D division and the one who drew up the plans for the communications array, Thomas Kalmaku."

Thomas looked at Krim with a smile and a hand out that was promptly shook. "Hello. It's nice to meet you, Mr…"

"Steinbelt, Krim Steinbelt."

"Mr. Steinbelt has agreed to be the backer for the Earth to Mars Project." Carol told him.

"Really!?" Thomas said in shock at someone so young had that kind of money. but he made a smile that could stretch for miles. "Thank you, Mr. Steinbelt! You have no idea how hard it was to get support for this project."

"I know all too well that there are those who do not see the business potential for such things." Krim explained. "And even if there is no money to be made, we can at least know that this moment will bring us ever closer to our interplanetary neighbours."

"We were just heading to the lab building housing the array." Carol explained.

"In that case, let me show you the way." Thomas directed everyone over to the hall that lead to the next building. Suddenly a wave of red energy cast itself over the area just as they were about to go in.

"What the-?!" Thomas said slowly as he moved at a snail's pace.

"Slowdown!" Carol realized, moving at the same pace as him.

Krim had slowed down for a moment until his Shift Car began it's counter effects, allowing Krim to move normally again. He touched both of his fellows and the effect added itself to them. "It is a Roidmude attack! We must leave at once!"

"How are we moving?" Thomas asked.

"That's not important right now!" Carol told him. "We need to evacuate everyone from the building or there's going to be casualties!"

"Right, let us make haste!" Krim pulled the two towards the nearest exit and opened the door, but as soon as they stepped outside, Krim pulled them back as shots were coming at them. "Damn!"

"Who shot at us, terrorists?!" Thomas said as they took cover before moving again through the halls. Krim held on to them as he peeked out one of the windows. From his line of sight were three Roidmudes that were in their base form with two Snake-Types, one Bat-Type and one Spider-Type. "Roidmudes."

"Why are they attacking-!" Carol began to ask but a light went on in her head. "The communications array!"

"If they take or destroy the prototype, it'll set us back years!" Thomas realized. "All the work our company put into it will be ruined!"

"We can always make a new one!" Carol tried to reason, but Thomas shook his head.

"The array can be rebuilt but the power core is irreplaceable." He told her. "This company doesn't have the resources to make another due to the amount of time and money it takes to gather even a fraction of what we have currently."

"What is the core made of?" Krim asked.

"It's a fusion made up of Ununquadium, Neodymium, Copernicum, Promethium, Einsteinium, Darmstadtium, Hassium, and Rutherfordium." Thomas answered. "By themselves, they're not much-"

"-But when combined properly, they become a power source that could last for at least a thousand years." Krim deduced. "But in the wrong hands…"

"They could power weapons that could destroy cities like nothing." Thomas said gravely. "That's why we've had a hard time getting support. No one wants to see their project explode and take out half the sea board. Plus, getting the materials was hard enough and just having this amount was only because Ms. Farris's father had been collecting them shortly when this company started years ago."

"And that's all the more reason for us to get our people out of here." Carol still mentally cursed. She needed to save her employees, but the fact that such a dangerous element could wind up in the hands of the Roidmudes made her worry more. "I would say split up, but I can guess that if you let go of me I'll quickly get affected by the Slowdown, right?"

"That is correct." Shots fired at them and they dashed down the hall, but there were Roidmudes blocking the way. Seeing stairs heading up ward until they hit the third floor. They saw a Roid looking around with it's back to them and Carol noticed an open room. "Quick, get in." She whispered and they quickly entered. As soon as the door was closed she, with Krim and Thomas in tow, headed to the nearest alarm box. She pulled it open, revealing an intercom, two buttons. She pressed one of the buttons, turning the red light green. "Attention employees of Ferris Air, this is Carol Ferris! This is emergency 56-C, This is not a drill! Please evacuate using the disaster stairwell, I repeat, This is emergency 56-C, Please head to the disaster stairwell to exit the building!" She then hit a large red button that set off the alarms. The sounds of ringing ran through the hall as many workers in the building began quickly leaving through the emergency exits. They're small victory was short lived though as a Bat Roidmude blasted the door down. Everyone moved over to the window as they watched the machine walk in.

"Damn, humans!" It said as it aimed it's hand at Krim and co. "Thought you could get the drop on us!? Well then here's where that gets you!" It fired at the group.

"Get away!" Krim reacting pushed the two away to the sides so that they wouldn't get hit, but one shot exploded in front of him, knocking him out of the window. "AHHH!"

"KRIM!" Both Carol and Thomas yelled as the Slowdown began to affect them.

"Now that that's done I can finish dealing with you two!" It made a move towards them when a pair of red light flew in front of them and flashed a bright light at the Roid, practically frying it. "AHH, IT BURNS, IT BURNS!" It stumbled back and ran out the room. Both Carol and Thomas were confused by the sudden turn of events but as they were getting their thoughts together, a wave of energy moved over them, signalling the end of the Slowdown.

"What just happened!?" Thomas asked looking around as he moved normally.

"Krim!" Carol moved to the window to see if Krim survived but he was nowhere to be found. "Where did…?"

* * *

FARRIS AIR – LAB BUILDING – LOADING DOCK – 20:30

Four Bat-Type Roidmudes were outside bringing a truck to the ramp so they could load the Communications Array inside and leave with it.

"Hurry up, we need to get the array under our control and-!?" The Roidmude stopped talking due to the lights shutting off. Suddenly, a car's head lights came on and a dark figure stood in front. His helmet's visor lit up and he raised his arm. Three Shift Cars flew out from behind him and attacked the Roids.

"AH!" One yelled as it took fireballs from the Max Flare Shift Car. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Those who are about to die do not need to know my name." Said the man in the shadows.

"Take him out!" Ordered another as it dodged energy shuriken from The Mid-Night Shadow Shift Car. Two of the Roimudes avoided Funky Spike and ran to his position.

He stepped out of the shadows revealing himself as Drive with a new, or rather, old form. He was wearing a black body suit with black armour with purple highlights on the shoulders, ankles, and wrists. On his chest where exposed wires that was a prototype of the tire system called the Archetype Gear. His helmet was the same in black but without the Spoiler Piece. This was Kamen Rider Drive – Type ProtoSpeed. The first form he used as the test bed for what would eventually lead to ZeroSpeed and Finally, Type Speed, and the form that the Roidmudes in the old world first called him "Kamen Rider." He flicked his wrist and walked to his adversaries. He ducked under one and punched the other, before he grabbed the first and flipped him into the second, causing them to collapse into a pile. Drive then lifted the ProtoSpeed Shift Car. **[PROTOSPEED]** Energy swirled around his right hand before he clenched it.

"Y-you're Drive..." Realized one of the two.

"Rider PUNCH!" Drive slammed his fist into the pile that destroyed their bodies. But due to the unstable nature of ProtoSpeed's power, it wasn't strong enough to destroy the cores that quickly escaped into the air. "Hmmm…"

"Damn, you!" The roidmude hounded by Mid-Night Shadow managed to knock the Shift Car away ran at Drive before jumping in the air and having wings come out. It quickly grabbed the Rider pulled him into the sky so as to drop him. "You'll become a stain on the asphalt!"

"You first!" Drive punched the Roid three times in the face before using both hands to hold the back of it's neck to land a knee to the stomach. Hurt by the assault, it's wings stopped moving for a moment, making both of them tumble towards the ground. Falling allowed Drive to push the Roid below him and, using the momentum, put his foot on it's chest. He lifted his Shift Car again, **[PROTOSPEED],** and energy swirled around his foot. "Rider KICK!" Both of them landed on the ground with a fiery explosion, leaving the core to fly off safely. Drive slowly walked out of the burning wreckage, heading towards the Roidmude that was thoroughly unnerved by the sight.

"S-STAY AWAY!" It said as it scrambled to the door.

"Pathetic…" Drive said as he was getting closer. "At least carry a little bit of dignity in the face of your doom." The Roid looked around and realized there was a way to survive. It fired at Drive to distract him and, breaking the crate, dove at the array and fused with it. In moments, out stepped a grey coloured form that had a muscular right arm and a thin left one. It had an antenna on it's back and metal face that had what looked like a targeting mark on one eye with a plain blank yellow eye on the other. A pair of boosters were on it's shoulders and it's sported a pair of unfinished, two-toed, reverse jointed legs. The Proto-Commroid rose to full height and looked down a bit.

"DIE, DRIVE!" It's boosters activated and it dropped down to a tackling stance, before it flew at the Rider. Drive barely dodged it and chased after the Roid. As soon as it stopped, he got close and landed several hits that did nothing but amuse it. "Not so frightening now are you, Drive?" Drive cursed as he knew the his ProtoSpeed form did not have to power to take on the Roimude like Type Speed can and he couldn't use any Shift Cars due to the fact that they were completely incompatible to ProtoSpeed. "Even if you had the power of a god, I would still fight you to the very last!" The Roid laughed as he kicked Drive back. "I'll remember that when I think of you," It moved it's thick right hand and it changed into a cannon. "Whenever I need a good laugh!" It fired at him that put medium sized holes in the ground and walls. Drive moved and flipped from place to place as he tried to dodge the attacks. He lifted his Shift Car three times, hoping to pull out a win. **[PRO-PRO-PROTOSPEED]** A large amount of energy formed around his foot and he ran towards the Roimude leaping into the air. "RIDERRRRR KIIIIIICK!" But the Roid smirked and activated it's boosters to point behind itself making it move away from Drive at the last second as the Rider smashed the ground leaving a small crater in his wake. "Damn-OOF!" But before he could stand, he was hit dead by the Proto-Commroid in a boosted tackle that sent him into a water truck. "Ugh…" He sat there with water falling on him as he tried to figure out how to beat the Roid with his limited power. During that time the Shift Cars tried to intervene by attacking it only to be swatted aside.  "Little bugs!" It walked on as it made it's arm cannon again and aimed at Drive. "Good bye, Drive. I can't say it was a pleasure, but your demise will make me Sigma's favoured one, so thank you." It charged it's attack intending to vaporize not just him but the area behind him, including the building that Carrol and Thomas and whoever else was still inside.

But Drive's luck turned a good 180 as the Tridoron drove into the Roid at full speed knocking it a good distance away into the Lab building. Drive pulled himself from the truck and headed in the direction of the Roidmude, when a small light broke through the night's darkness. Two lights flew into Drive's hands. Catching them, he looked and saw two Shift Cars, Type Speed and Dimension Cab. "You to truly have no idea how I have missed you." Both cars honked their horns happily as Drive turned his Ignition Key. Chase music played as he pulled out his ProtoSpeed Shift Car. "You did well, old friend." He switched it with the Type Speed and lifted it. **[DRIVE TYPE: SPEED – {Upbeat jazz music plays}]** A red ring of energy surrounded Drive as his armour changed to his ruby red sports car form and the Type Speed Tire flew into him sitting comfortably across his chest. "Now let's shift into a whole new gear!" He turned his Ignition Key once more and switched Type Speed with with the taxi like Shift Car **. [TIRE KOUKAN: DIMENSION CAB – {Whoosh sound, followed by beeps and a ding}]** The symbol of his switched to the word "TAXI" as a yellow tire with multiple black squares lining it called Dimension Cab Tire, flew into Drive, knocking the Speed off and taking it's place.

The Roidmude got out of the building and saw Drive standing right there. It was about to fire but noticed the top half encompassing Dives head, right shoulder and hand was missing. Before he could understand what happened a sharp cut across it's back could be felt. It swiped at what hit it only to find empty space. It turned to the front only to see Drive right next to it. "Hello." He said as he fired multiple shot with his Door Gun at up close range. "And Good bye!" Drive turned the Ignition Key for the final time and pressed the button on his Shift Brace. **[HISSATSU]** He then lifted the Dimension Cab. **[DIMENSION CAB – FULL THROTTLE]** Soon four yellow energy tires surrounded the Roid in standing position and Drive, summoning his Steering Sword, jumped into one, disappearing completely. He flew in from the tire behind the Roid and cut it as he flew into another, flying out and repeating while moving faster and faster, until a tire appeared from above and Drive fell with his blade held high. "Dimension Branch!" He slashed the Roid down the middle that left heavy wound. In truth Drive held back due to the power core inside the Roid. It fell down and began to crawl backwards. Drive studied the Roid's body and found what he was looking for and he slowly walked to clam it.

"No… NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" It tried to fire at Drive, but the Rider moved past the hail and in a quick move that would impress the Flash, got right next to the Roid. But just as Drive was about to put his hand through the Roidmude's chest, a green band of energy in the shape of a manacle wrapped around his wrist, surprising him.

"What?!" Drive looked at the construct and noticed a tether of green leading behind him. He turned to see the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, floating in the air. "Un. Hand. Me." Drive dangerously ordered him.

"Sorry, Drive." Hal told him with a smile. "I can't have you icing bad guys left and right. It'll send the wrong message to folks expecting us to do better. Besides, his buddies already scampered off."

"I see…" Drive put his hands down and nodded. Causing Hal to drop his construct. But as soon as it disappeared, Drive quickly drove his hand into the Roidmude's chest, tearing through the numbered core and pulled the array's own power core that was still intact.

"AAHhh…-" The body shut down, rather than explode, and stood silently as Drive walked away.

"HEY!" Hal said in anger. He created a wall to block the Rider. "What's the big idea, you can't just kill him!"

"First, that thing is not a "Him" but an "It", a weapon that will kill you and anyone else you care about to serve it's needs!" Drive told him, pointing at the broken Roidmude. "Second, since it fused with the communications array that made it very dangerous because the core itself could allow the Roidmudes untold power. I shall not allow that."

"But-" Hal tried to reason but Drive cut him off.

"And finally, third, I believed I warned the Justice League about interfering…" Drive accessed the HUD in his helmet and sent an order out. Almost immediately, Hal received a call on his comms.

"What do you… This is Lantern!" Hal said in annoyance, until his eye's opened wide. "The Watchtower is WHAT!?" He immediately looked at Drive in shock, who just merely shrugged.

"Mr. Jordan, I would suggest you head to the Watchtower. Because if you don't," Drive entered his car. "I would hazard a guess that it would not be funny if the earth's landscape changed because you decided to dilly dally."

"Grrr…Damn!" He flew off to get to the Watchtower. Drive drove off a short distance before parking his car and changing it to Sport's wheel mode. He then sent another order out, since the HUD information showed that Hal made it, and called off the Watchtower's descent. Allowing the Leaguers to put it back into it's proper orbit. He handed the power core over to a pair of grey cars that had green decals. The cars covered the core in an energy barrier and left with it to give to Carrol and Thomas. He then turned the Engine Key on his belt and pulled out the Shift Car from his Shift Brace, pressing the side button, and deactivating the armour. **[NICE DRIVE]**

"Indeed." Krim adjusted his glasses and headed back to the Main Building to let Carol and Thomas know that he was alright and make up a story in the process about how he was saved by a "Masked Rider". He was thankful that the Tridoron and Shift Cars were there to catch his fall earlier and protect those two form harm or it would have been very messy. He then pulled the Ignition Key out and it turned into the Tridoron Key as the Drive Driver turned back into a belt.

* * *

WATCHTOWER – LEAGUE COUNCIL ROOM – 21:30

"That bastard is evil!" Hal said in the meeting room.

"Calm down." Superman told his fellow hero. "We can't just make a decision with hot heads."

"I am calm!" The Lantern said moving his hands. "After all, he only just set the tower crash into LOS ANGELES!"

"But it stopped after you showed up, just as he said." Superman reminded him before turning to the Martian Manhunter. "J'onn, what did the On-Board crew say about the whole event?"

"When the systems were… high jacked, the crew had tried to regain control but were completely locked out. According to them, they had never seen code move like that before. As if it were alive." The Martian answered. "And just as it suddenly came, it left by completely deleting itself, leaving no trace."

"How's that possible?" Green Lantern, John Stewart, asked. "Data that's been deleted should still leave some kind of residual code to track. Batman should be able to find something. Speaking of which, where IS Batman anyway? Normally, he'd be all over this."

"He and Green Arrow are following up a lead of some sort." Superman explained. "Didn't say to what through."

"What else is new?" Hal said in annoyance. "What about the data crew, couldn't they find anything?"

"That's just it. It was a complete deletion. As if it knew what to erase in it's entirety without damaging any of our systems data." J'onn answered.

"What are you getting at?" Superman asked.

"I believe it was not a virus or worm, but an A.I. of some sort that hacked our systems." J'onn explained. "This would mean that the Watchtower itself may be programmed to operate by Drive's command or an external, and most likely mobile, A.I. is currently attached to the towers system somewhere."

"Grrr… I warned that he was going to be a loose cannon at some point if we didn't put tabs on him." Hal stood up to walk around. "Now he's got his claws on our home base and we don't know how to get it off!"

"Hal, let's not forget, he warned us about our getting in his way." Superman told him. "But he crossed the line with that stunt he pulled, were going to have to bring him in." Suddenly the holographic screen in the centre of the table lit up and showed Drive's face.

"Hello, Gentlemen." He said as if he was expected. "I see that you have noticed my display of control over your little Mount Olympus in space."

"Drive, I believe you need to explain why-!" Superman sternly began before Drive cut him off.

"There is nothing to explain. I told you what would happen if you or your fellow heroes interfered with my activities against the Roidmudes. You chose to ignore my warnings."

"You threatening the League is one thing, but threatening to drop an object of this size on the planet is grounds for us to bring you down!" John told him.

"Are you certain that you wish to risk that?"

"Even if you threaten to use our identities, it doesn't stop us from doing our duty to protect the planet." Superman told him. "It might make our lives harder but ultimately, our responsibility is the same."

"…" Drive folded his arms and began to think. "Hmmm…"

"Anything you'd wanna' share with the class, before we come after you?" Hal asked.

"I am thinking…" Drive then pointed into the air. "Ahh!" Everyone in the room were prepared for the worst when Drive made an offer that surprised everyone in the room. "I would like to make a business proposal."

"WHAT!?" Hal said in shock and anger. "You think you can just buy us off!?"

"No, that is not what I mean. I apologize for not being clear."

"What do you propose then?" J'onn asked.

"A battle. Since having members of the League come after me is both a waste of time and effort on both our parts, and our battles would undoubtedly cause destruction if it commenced in a populated area, I believe we should settle our matters in a more private venue."

"Where and when?" Superman asked.

"Wait, you're not really going to listen to this guy, are you?" Hal looked at him with a frown.

"Hal, it's better that we settle this now, than later." The Kryptonian told the Lantern. "Plus, if we can do this with as little damage to any populated area as possible, that would be the most positive choice we can get. A choice that most of the guys we fight don't give us."

"But…" Hal then thought about it and realized that he was right and Drive was giving them the best option that would keep both sides happy, no matter the outcome, so he folded his arms. "Sigh… Well, you heard the man, when and where?"

"Ordos Kangbashi, China's largest ghost city."

"Why there?" Asked John. "It may not be a bustling city but it does have 500,000 people living there."

"We will be battling in the Otog Banner. The residents there were moved to Daland, on the other side."

"What are the terms?" J'onn asked.

"If I win, you will keep your attentions away from my personal affairs, and if you win, I shall surrender myself willingly. No complaints or arguments."

"And how do we know you'll keep your word?" John said with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

"I will relinquish all control of the Watchtower, as a show of good faith." Drive then snapped his fingers and Superman received a call. A black haired woman in glasses appeared in a separate holo-sphere next to Drive.

"Superman, we have visual confirmation of at least a dozen lights flying away from the tower!" She said. "Shall we pursue?"

"Negative, we're already aware of what they are. Just let'em pass. Thank you for alerting us though."

"Of course, Sir." She ended the communication and everyone went back to the topic on hand.

"Okay, Drive." Superman said. "But our battle terms are five members of the League of our choosing."

"As you wish."

"So when will this barn dance go down?"

"Saturday, at 9:00 in the morning." Drive then stood up. "I will be expecting you on time and at the ready."

"We will." Superman gave a looked that showed a determined seriousness and nodded. Communications ended and Superman stood up. "We're calling up League members who are or can make themselves available on that day."

"I'm already in!" Hal said with his ring glowing.

"That's one." He nodded. "And I'll be throwing my hat into the ring, so that makes two. How about you two?"

"I will decline." J'onn told him. "I still feel that there is an avenue where we may be able to work together in the future."

"I won't be able to join, ether." John frowned.

"Oh, yeah… You're on Honour Guard duty for the next two weeks." Hal said. "Man, I was hoping we could take turns kicking his butt for a bit."

"Sorry, Flyboy." John smiled. "You're just gonna' have to hit him one for me."

"Promise."

"Alright, let's get to work." Superman said, ending the meeting.

* * *

STEINBELT ISLAND ESTATE – 22:02

"Haaa…" Drive leaned back as he sat at the console. "He had hoped that he wouldn't have to fight the League but knew that if things weren't settled, they would interfere until an all-out war occurs, and this was the only option available to him outside of full blown combat with the entire League. He looked at the door that had the Anti-League devices behind it. He wondered if things could have turned out better but decided not to dwell on it and got ready for the coming battle. "Shift Cars, to my side!" Multitudes of flying tiny cars came at his beck and call as they revved their tiny engines.

They too, were ready to fight.

* * *

Author's notes#:

We all know this couldn't be avoided. No matter how many times I rewrote it, It kept going into this direction.  
With nothing left to do, I guess Drive is going to get busy.

So, without further ado: Get ready for the battle, Cuz' You're Coming Along For The Ride!


	7. High Gear

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** –  "Roidmudes Dialogue" – (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own YOUNG JUSTICE as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

High Gear

* * *

CHINA – ORDOS KANGBASHI – OTOG BANNER – August, 7 – 08:50 CST

The sun was in the sky as a lone figure leaned on a car. He had well combed brown hair and wore gold framed glasses. He wore a light black long coat and dark brown dress slacks. As he watched the moving clouds, he wondered if there was another way this could have gone. But he shook his head. There was no point thinking about it. This fight was a long time coming and he needed to put his mind into focus as the League was about to arrive. Krim Steinbelt stood up and raised his arm into the air. A red Shift Car flew into his hand. "It's time." He took out his Tridoron Key and inserted it into his belt, changing it into the Drive Driver that responded. **[START YOUR ENGINE]** He then twisted the Ignition Key on the Driver and Jam music accompanied by engine sounds played. He turned the Shift Car's back end, changing it to it's Shift Lever form, and inserted it into the Shift Brace. He lifted it forward and the Drive Driver spoke with Krim's original voice, giving it an animated tone. **[DRIVE: TYPE SPEED! {Upbeat jazz music plays}]**

Three dimensional armour formed around Krim and enclosed him inside it, creating the black body suit that had red sports car-like armour. The car behind him changed into Rider Machine Mode and fired the Speed Tire at him completing his transformation into Drive.

Once he finished, a ship that was shaped like a small blackbird jet flew in. It landed a ways from Drive and opened a hatch.

The first to step out was a tall red robot with a blue cape. He had no ears or nose. His mouth and eye sockets were black slits, giving him the appearance of an emotionless robot. He had a yellow T symbol on his chest, and a yellow arrow on his forehead. With the power of Aerokinesis to command the winds, it has fought villainy since the mid 40's. He is Red Tornado. "We are early by 1 minute and 30 seconds."

Following behind him was a young, muscular, black-haired Caucasian male with blue eyes. His costume is mostly red with gold accents like his thunder bolt logo, sash, and boots. He also has a white and gold cape over one shoulder. Deriving specific powers from a number of significant figures from various mythoi to bring justice to all, Captain Marvel. "Ha! It beats being late."

The next person to step off was a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair and blue eyes. Attractive in appearance, sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizable bust and lean yet well-muscled build from years of honed training and combat against evil. She wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side and wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. At her side was a gold lasso that compels those tied by it to tell nothing but the truth. With super strength and the power of flight, the warrior princess of the Amazonian island of Themyscira, Wonder Woman. "So this is the sight of our battle…"

The next person to follow was a Caucasian male with short brown hair. He wore a dark green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black costume. The torso and shoulders are green, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black. The forearms and hands of his costume are white, the feet green. The Green Lantern Corps symbol emblazoned on his chest. Wearing a green Power Ring that can create anything he can imagine, he uses it to fight crime throughout the universe, Hal Jordan, The Green Lantern. "OK! Where's this guy so I can kick his butt from here to Hong Kong and back again?"

Finally, a tall, muscular Caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl over his forehead. He wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape. Powered by the sun's rays, he's capabilities vary from super strength, super speed, flight and other abilities that he uses to fight for Truth, Justice, and Freedom. The last son of Krypton, Superman. "Good grief! For the fifth time, calm down, Hal!"

"And for the fifth time, I AM calm!" Hal said.

"Cut it out guys, save the arguments for AFTER we win this." Captain Marvel told them.

"Marvel, I told you not to assume." Wonder Woman said. "In the heat of battle, anything can change the outcome."

"Sorry…"

"I see you have arrived." Drive said as he clapped. "But to arrive in a Javelin, that is surprising considering all of you are capable of Self-flight."

"We wanted to be at 100% when we start whooping your a-" Hal started but Superman jumped ahead.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Hmm… Either the format will be all against one or one-on-one, your choice." Drive said in a shrug.

"Then one-on-one it is." The Amazon declared. "It would be a fair form of combat and no one will be able to complain if either side loses."

"Heh… Fine with me. I get to beat the snot out of him personally." Green Lantern said cracking his knuckles.

"Hold on, Green." Said Marvel. "We should let Red Tornado go first so we can get a general idea as to how he scraps."

"But… "Sighs"… I can wait." Hal agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Then shall we go?" Drive asked the android, not caring for the reason. Red Tornado nodded and Drive jumped into his car and hit the gas leading them to a section of the city with a couple fountains.

* * *

NINGXIA HUI – OUTSIDE OF ORDOS – 09:16

Just outside of the city, in the Autonomous Region of Ningxia, 50 bald men and women in suits were standing in silence. All of them looked the same in terms of features, and outfits, save one. He was a familiar large, bald, dark-skinned man with a grey tank top and grey combat pants and boots. He stood in front of the group with a nasty smile.

"As soon as they are done weakening themselves, we take them all out." He commanded. "Without the Justice League's most powerful forces, they will crumble into dust against our onslaught." He then touched the side of his chest and remembered who hurt him so greatly he began to change into his Roidmude form, the Gorilllaroid. "And Drive will be crushed by my hands." He then turned to his troops. "WHO DO WE FIGHT FOR!?"

"""""SIGMA!"""""

"WHO DO WE KILL FOR!?"

"""""SIGMA!"""""

"WHO DO WE LIVE FOR!?"

"""""SIGMA!"""""

"AND WHO DO WE DIE FOR!?"

"""""SIGMA!"""""

"Good…" He said as he turned back to the city. He smiled darkly as he couldn't wait to get in there.

* * *

OTOG BANNER – 09:30

Drive and Red Tornado stood away from each other.

"Come on already…" Hal said quietly. "Are they going to do this or not?"

"Just chill, Hal." Captain Marvel told the Lantern. "I'd like to see them to have a go at it too, but they're already fighting." Hal looked at his fellow Leaguer and then stared at the two men.

"I'm not seeing it."

"It is a mental battle." Wonder Woman explained. "Right now, they are trying to figure out how to begin as the first move could dictate the entire fight."

Superman watched carefully as he felt something was about to happen and just as he thought that…

{DUNK-UBB} The wind blew and a small pebble fell from the fountain and into the water. Both red coloured heroes moved quickly. **[SP-SP-SPEED]** Drive hit the lever thrice as he bolted towards the android, who in turn, created a wind tunnel that moved at the rider. Drive dove into the tunnel's centre and managed to avoid the tearing winds. He prepared a punch to greet the robot but as soon as he got out of the tunnel, no one was there. Drive's systems warned of a impending attack and quickly moved to the side, just barely dodging a small twister that flew right by him and tear up the ground where he stood just before. He shifted his look to the sky and saw Red Tornado being carried by the winds in the form of a cyclone. Red Tornado then created an air blade that was sharp enough to cut metal and threw it at the rider. **[SPEED]** He hit the lever again and dashed forward to avoid the attack and pulled out his Door Gun. Quickly taking aim, he fired at the robot only for him to dodge and fire back.

Red Tornado avoided the shots. He flew low and began firing hard air blades around Drive to move him into position so as to take him out in one fell swoop, but the Pseudo-Speedster was making it difficult. Every time he fired, Drive just moved in a direction that was tactically closer to him. Seeing that his plan was failing, he looked as if he was about to back off again, but as he about to do so, he suddenly conjured up a twister that surrounded Drive before the rider could react. "You are free to surrender."

"Guh-!" Drive stood at the centre as he saw no way out except up. He then looked at the moving wind walls and noticed that they were closing in. "Time to begin." He pulled out a grey Shift Car that had the mark 'AJL-07' he turned the Engine Key, causing chase music to play and switched the Speed Shift Car with it before flipping the lever. **[TIRE KOUKAN]** The Tridoron fired a grey energy tire with streaks of red at the twister. It bypassed the winds, solidifying, and bumped the Speed Tire off to take it's place. **[ZERO SEVEN – {Sounds of data play}]** The belt said, with the numbers '07' flashing on the driver's LED screen. The tire stopped spinning to show a pair of grey arm bands that ejected from the tire's surface, with cables that kept them connected, and latched on to Drive's arm guards. They were wind cannons on the wrist unfolded onto his palms. This was Drive's Shift Car to deal with Red Tornado's Aero kinetic abilities.

"Okay, GO!" Drive spread his arms and the cannons hummed to life as they began working as they were designed: Stopping the wind. It created a pair of air balls that spun in the opposite direction and made contact with Red Tornado's, cancelling each other out. While Drive can't use the Shift Car's power like the android could, he can at least stop the Leaguer's abilities from manifesting and cancel them if they are already active. "I believe you are free to surrender as well." Drive said with a smirk under his helmet. As he was doing so, he targeted the cyclone carrying the robot and fired another air ball. Red Tornado moved to the side but the speed he used was not enough to fully miss the attack and his cyclone's strength destabilized making it harder to carry it's occupant. Before Red Tornado could fix it with his powers, Drive capitalized on the moment and pulled his Door Gun out again and fired two shots that Red Tornado dodged only to get hit by an air ball that completely stopped his cyclone. He fell from the sky and Drive hit the lever on his Shift Brace. **[ZERO SEVEN]** He pointed the cannons behind him and a large burst of wind exploded him to where Red Tornado was about to fall, catching him, and quickly threw him on the ground and aimed his gun at Red Tornado's head. "Yield…" The android quickly calculated his odds and found no way out. "I concede defeat."

"Hn." He withdrew his weapon and offered his hand. Red Tornado, surprised by the gesture, took it.

"I was informed that you had a low opinion of artificial life." Drive shook his head and looked the android.

"Not at all, my animosity extends only to the Roidmudes and them alone." Drive then patted the hero on the shoulder. "I have followed your heroic work from your time in the Justice Society to now. Though it was a shame that you were out of commission for so long, to know that you have quickly continued your duties since reactivation, it is worthy of respect."

"I see." Red Tornado then created a cyclone to lift himself into the air. "Thank you for input." Drive nodded as the android flew off.

* * *

Outside the battlefield, one of the Leaguers was stunned by the outcome.

"Wha–How–?" Hal asked in confusion. He had expected Red Tornado to win in a few moves, but for Drive to outclass the hero and win, he couldn't process it.

"My guess, he's been studying us for some time." Superman answered. "Learning how we fight long enough to develop counter moves to deal with our own skills and abilities."

"Oh, great." Hal said. "Just what we need, another Batman."

"I'd doubt he'd feel the same way." Superman said in a wry smile, thinking how Drive and the Dark Knight would react to that comment.

"Yeah, well I'm next." Hal flew towards the field as Red Tornado was coming back.

"So?" Captain Marvel asked him.

"As expected, Drive has created counter measures to negate my wind altering capabilities." Red Tornado confirmed. "He also states his fight is with the Roidmudes alone and has shown positive thoughts towards my existence."

"Thank's for testing the theory." Marvel then rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry you had to lose to do it though…"

"It is fine." The android assured. "Now that I am aware of this flaw, I will endeavour to create necessary stratagem to combat those who would use such tactics against me."

"I do have a question." Wonder Woman looked at Marvel. "While I do enjoy a good one-on-one battle from time to time, why are we humouring him and not trying to catch him?"

"Well for one, the only ones who know about the tower thing are the League members who were there at the time, the Hawk Couple, Batman, Green arrow and us. No one really knows that it was him, not even the workers in the tower. And In truth… I have a theory. One that Superman already knows." Wonder Woman then turned to the Kryptonian.

"I believe he was bluffing when he said he would drop the Watchtower on the earth." Superman then looked to his fellow member. "If he wanted to do it, it would have happened anyway. So why do it while we were on board? Why give us a chance to stop it by sending Hal? And why give us a show of good faith by letting go of the tower's systems so easily? Too many inconsistences, too many questions. That's why I believe he was bluffing. If we had let him continue with the drop, he would have pulled out at the last minute. In all honesty, I don't think he's a bad guy, I just think he want's to settle his beef with the Roidmudes by acting like a lone wolf."

"So then what is the point of this battle?" She asked before a light went off in her head. "Of course, to establish trust. You can hide your intentions with just words, but not when it comes to a battle of two individuals."

"Hope you don't mind, but I took a page right out of your book." Superman admitted with a small smile. "If we can talk after this fight, hopefully we can convince him that we don't need to make deals or snap at each other and just work together, we might just get this Roidmude problem under control and become reliable allies when things get thick."

"But what about Hal?" The Amazonian asked. "I doubt he would be thrilled about having to work with him."

"Well, you know Hal, he's the type that warms up to an idea once he understands it. 'Sides, I'm pretty sure he already knows Drive was bluffing too, so he's just doing this to get the stress out of his system."

The others nodded and brought their focus back onto the battlefield.

* * *

Green Lantern was floating in front of Drive, in his Speed Tire, with a confident smirk.

"All right, Car Man, let's see what you got!"

"First of all, I am called Drive." The rider said with a hint of annoyance. "Second, I would think you would be more aware of the fact that I am going to leave tire marks on your rear bumper!" Drive gets into his usual fighting position.

"Bring it!" Hal fired a battering ram construct at the rider, which forced him to dodge. Drive flipped to the side and fired at the Lantern, who blocked it with a shield construct. Hal then created a large hand the grab Drive, but the rider reached for his Shift Brace. **[SP-SPEED]** Drive quickly moved around the hand and fired at Hal as soon as he had opportunity to take the shot, but Hal's malleable powers extended the shield's size and blocked it. "You gotta do better than that, hot shot!"

"Watch me!" He quickly grabbed a Shift Car from his belt and switched the Type Speed Shift Car with it. **[TIRE KOUKAN: MIDNIGHT SHADOW – {Shamisen strum, followed by slicing sounds}]** The Shadow Tire flew in and replaced the former allowing Drive to pull out his Door Gun and Hit the lever on his brace a rare four times. **[SHA-SHA-SHA-SHADOW]** three Drives appeared and raised their weapons. Splitting up, they fired at Hal when the opportunity appears and move to distract him when there is none. "I am over here!" "No! Here I am!" "Nonsense! I am the real Drive!" "Surely, a simpleton such as yourself is aware of who the true Drive is, correct?"

"As if one of you wasn't enough of a head ache…" Hal sagged his shoulders before diving at the Drive that was to his left. "I'm just going to have to knock each of you down until I win!" He made a large baseball bat construct and swing it in a wide arc to hit the red hero and his copies. Most of them managed to dodge, but one wasn't fast enough and flew a good 35 feet away, disappearing in a small, harmless burst of red pixels. "Hah! Not so tough-HEY!" As he spoke he was assaulted by laser blasts from two other Drives and moved to get clear. He recreated his shield and blocked the shots until he created a hammer that flew at the red rider. As soon as it got close enough, it split into many smaller hammers surprising him. Drive jumped out of the way but his clone was hit and was pixelated. "Got ya!"

"You still have ME to contend with!" Said Drive getting his footing. He then turned the Ignition Key and the button on his brace. **[HISSATSU]** He dodged a shot from Hal and rolled into lifting his Shift Car. **[FULL THROTTLE – SHADOW]** Drive then created two energy shuriken and threw them at Hal. The Lantern created a shield to block the fire but the shuriken flew by him and Hal laughed.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn-GAAAH!" Hal felt pain as he found himself staggering. He looked from behind and saw another Drive waving at him and he spun another shuriken on his other hand. Hal realized that one was a distraction so he could get a hit on him from behind with the remaining clone. Quickly he raised his ring at the Drive and was about to fire, but an armoured hand grabbed him and found himself being thrown to the ground in a shoulder throw. Moving into a roll, he got away and aimed at the Drives and fired… but nothing happened.

"Huh!?" He checked his ring only to find it gone and his Lantern uniform began to vanish. "Are you kidding me!?" Drive walked up to Hal and gave him his ring back.

"I believe this is yours."

"…Thanks." Hal took it and put it back on, recreating his suit one more, he then looked at him with a slight look confusion before asking a question. "What, we're not going to finish the fight?" Drive shook his head in the negative.

"No, it is unsporting to fight an unarmed man, unless he is a dangerous criminal of course." Drive then folded his arm and in a thinking stance. "Besides… You were not wholly committed to this battle."

"All right, all right, I was pulling my punches." Hal admitted. "But you were holding back too!"

"If you were not going to take this seriously, how can I be expected to do the same?" Drive retorted. It was true Drive had been holding back as he knew the Green Lantern normally fights harder than this. It was the principle reason why he didn't use the Shift Car that countered the ring wielder's powers. "In any case, I believe this is my victory."

"Heh, I guess it is…" Hal flew off to re-join the crew.'

* * *

"Got it out of you system?" Superman asked as soon as the Lantern landed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Hal waved off. "So who's next?"

"I guess it's my turn…" Captain Marvel said before Superman stood in front of him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a whack at him."

"Really?" The mystic hero asked in confusion. "I don't mind, but why?"

"I want to have a chat with him while we duke it out."

"Well like I said, I don't mind." Superman nodded and flew off to meet his opponent.

"In that case I shall go next." Wonder Woman declared.

"Wha-hey! That's not fair!" Marvel whined.

"Just give it up." Green Lantern said putting his arm around Marvel's shoulder. "Take it from me, if you want to live a long HEALTHY life around women, just say yes and nod you head."

"Wise words." The Amazonian warrior complemented.

* * *

"Well, this is quite the surprise." Drive said in sarcasm as he saw the Man of Steel land in front of him. "What brings the God Amongst Men onto the mortal plain?"

"Funny…" Superman said with a smirk. "I just wanted to talk for a bit."

"Chew the fat, as it were?"

"Pretty much."

"…" Drive then calmly reached for his brace, **[SP-SP-SPEED]** and socked Superman, sending him a fair distance to the left. He slowly got up, rubbing his jaw, he realized that not just the Roidmude's can hurt him but Drive too. He was beginning to wonder if they shared a common power source when he saw Drive walking up to him.

"I did not come here to chat." Drive told him. "But I will speak with you AFTER we've had our battle, deal?"

"Heh… Deal!" As soon as Superman said that, he flew into Drive in a tackle and slammed him into the fountain. "OOF!" Drive held his head and saw Superman was about to punch him. Quickly reacting, he shifted to the side, avoiding the punch and grabbed Superman by the chest of his suit and tossed him over his shoulder, giving him a Two Arm Shoulder Throw. "WHOA!" Superman landed on his back and Drive kept his hold on him. "It's not over yet!" Drive exclaimed as he began putting the Man of Steel in an Ude Gatame (Arm Lock With Arm). The Kryptonian tried to reach across Drive's face to block him, but the Red Rider grabbed onto his left wrist and put it against his shoulder, ensuring that Superman's thumb was facing towards him. He then placed the hero's right forearm above the elbow of his outstretched arm and pressed it down towards Drive's body, putting pressure on Superman's left elbow. "UGG!" Superman grunted in pain from the hold. "YIELD!" "N…NO!" Superman fired his heat vision at the fountain's statue at the base causing it to fall. Drive quickly separated from his enemy to avoid being crushed. Superman rubbed his arm and moved his head side to side before looking at Drive.

"Round two!" He then clapped his hands hard and created a shockwave that sent the red armour hero back.

"UWA!" Drive somehow managed to keep himself on his feet but as soon as he lowered his arms, Superman was already on him. Drive's HUD was going off and showed the direction of the danger. He moved around Superman's fist as the force of the swing was enough to knock the Red Rider for a loop. He kept dodging each swing as he tried to figure out how to change Shift Cars without becoming splatter on the pavement. He began to time the swings and at that moment after Superman's current one, Drive took advantage with a jump kick using both feet that pushed the Kryptonian back a ways. Quickly keeping up the momentum, he twisted the Ignition Key and press the button. **[HISSASTU]** Superman looked at the rider and moved towards him. Drive seeing the oncoming Kryptonian monster truck heading his way, hit the lever. **[FULL THROTTLE – SPEED]** Energy flowed to his foot as he leaped into the air towards Superman and kicked. Superman, sensing the power coming at him, stopped moving and understood from years of fighting powered villains that Drive was packing real heat. He readied a punch using half his strength.

Both men hit, foot to fist, and a large wave of force blew everything nearby out of the field. The Tridoron was a fair distance away but it shook from the wave of power that hit it. On the other side, the Green Lantern created an energy dome to cover his friends, but it also shook from the force. His eyes were fully opened in shock from the power the two men demonstrated. Wonder Woman called out the Goddess Hera's name in surprise while her Amazonian blood boiled at the thought of fighting such a force. Red Tornado was busy watching the battle and processing the level of power between the two. Captain Marvel was enjoying the fight while yelling "THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

Back at the battlefield both men finally flew back from each other's power and landed on their backs. Superman shook his head and rolled over to get back up. He was surprised at the strength Drive carried and took a fighting stance as he knew Drive had more tricks up his sleeve.

Drive got up to one knee and looked at his opponent. He gave everything in that kick and Superman just shook it off. He understood that the Man of Steel used only somewhere around half his strength and could keep going for more. Drive smiled under his helmet. "That's good… That's real good…" At that moment Drive dropped his formal style of speech and went straight to colloquial speak. The last time he spoke in that manner was at the end of his battle with Sigma. He was about to go into Over Drive.

He raised his hand in the air and a truck like Shift Car flew into his hand. It was a red and blue cab-over truck with a grey trailer that had a blue line on the sides. It was the Shift Car meant for Superman, and Superman alone.

"Hold it!" Superman commanded. Drive froze for a moment. He looked at him with nothing but question marks in his head. "I going to call a draw here."

"What?" If he didn't have his helmet on, everyone would think he had a foolish look on his face. "I don't… I do not understand." He began using his formal speech as his mind-set was going back to normal. For Superman to stop the fight, a part of Drive felt like someone activated his brakes before he got to the finish line.

"What I mean is, we don't have to go all out." Superman explained. "I still want to talk with you, but I can't do that if we knock each other out." At first Drive was about to complain but his rational side won out. Drive understood that the three heroes he fought, while not giving their complete all, still gave as much as they took and he knew that there will come a time where he might not be able to handle every situation the Roidmudes will throw by him. But he was still not sure if this would be a as safe a bet as it would seem. He had been burned before by someone he trusted and that cost the lives of billions in his old world. But to move forward means to face this fear. Is he really willing?

"I… Understand." Drive carefully said. Superman nodded and flew off to switch with the next hero.

* * *

Author's Notes#:

Nice to see (Type) you all again. I'm still alive.

One point to note is how I portrayed Captain Marvel: Smart. Now I know everyone reading this knows Marvel is actually a kid, but with the wisdom of Solomon can make some pretty accurate points of knowledge. So nothing gets lost.

The second point is how Drive can fight Superman. Due to the Core Drivar, he can affect Superman physically to a LIMITED degree. In this way both men can fight without one side dominating the other at the start of the battle.

Now I wanted to focus on how this fight would go down, with Red Tornado as the test bed, Green Lantern as the simple battle, and Superman as a real fight.

The next two battles will have Wonder Woman going all warrior, with Captain Marvel being a unique battle.

The next Chapter is going to be good.


	8. Pedal to the Metal

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** –  "Roidmudes Dialogue" – (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own YOUNG JUSTICE as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Pedal to the Metal

* * *

Superman landed in front of his fellow League Members and proceeded to shake his numb hand a bit. He felt that kick quite a bit and if he didn't use half his strength he might have wound up injured. He could only smile wistfully as he really didn't think he had to get that serious. Captain Marvel walked up and looked at Drive before speaking. I'm going to have a quick word with him before we go fight…" Before Superman could stop him due to the result when he made the attempt, the Mythic Hero flew off.

Drive had to sit down on what was left of the fountain. His foot up to his thigh was still numb from the collision between him and Superman. He was absolutely sure that the Man of Steel held back or he wouldn't have a leg left at all. He looked at the Shift Car in his hand and was somewhat disappointed that he didn't get the use it, but he supposed it was for the best. He was getting too heated, a fact that bothered him greatly. When it came to the Roidmudes, his rational mind had completely focused on the target, but anything else was a grey area.

He thought back to his old life's teenage years, when he'd street race with other youths. He was a bit of an adrenalin junkie then. So that he would go faster and faster, he went about retooling his cars for more speed creating more complex machinery to do so. His fellow racers called him Over Drive as a friendly joke to him, but it was something he grew out of when he hit his mid-twenties, focusing fully on studying. Now that he was teen again, he had to be more careful about that trait returning. He laughed a bit as it was ironic that his love of cars and enhancing them was what got him into the mechanical sciences, with in turn led to the development of the Core Drivars.

Letting go of the cab-over-like Shift Car, so it could fly back to the Tridoron, he noticed Captain Marvel heading towards him. He landed a nearby, but kept a respectable distance away.

"Umm… Mr. Drive, can we talk for a bit?" Asked Captain Marvel who looked a bit timid. Drive was about to say no but changed his mind. He looked at the mystic hero and nodded. While having some time to recover was good, he also wanted to figure out his next opponent, Captain Marvel. Of all the heroes he knows about, Captain Marvel was a true mystery. He is the only one who secret identity he doesn't know, and that makes him dangerous. Any of his Neuron Cars that followed him temporarily went offline as soon as he says "Shazam!" And when they come back online, no one was around, save for some kid that walks by sometimes. He might have known he was being followed. "I wanted to know why you don't want us to help you fight the Roidmudes."

"That… Is because I am uniquely able to counter the Heavy Acceleration Phenomenon they create." Drive began explaining. "I am also able to correctly deduce their actions by at least two steps ahead, plus the added point that only I am able to destroy their cores so as to prevents their return and ensure their end."

"And we can't?" Marvel asked. "I'm pretty sure either me or any other league member with a fair level of strength can crush a tank. We even have members with high intelligence, and powers that vary from Super Speed to intangibility. We can only be a form of help if you'd just trust us and allow us to assist you in stopping these guys. We only ask that you help us if we suddenly run into a Roidmude whenever we're on our missions or aid us if things in the world are at their darkest. We won't call you for anything less."

"…I…" Drive still hesitated.

"Or is it that you have personal feelings invested in this?" Marvel raised a brow. "Did they ruin your life or something?"

"…Something of the sort…" Drive was not sure how insightful Marvel was, but it was beginning to worry him more and more. Drive was about to tell Marvel to leave it at that but Marvel spoke first.

"So it's a personal vendetta… Okay, I get it." Captain Marvel backed off and chose his words carefully. "Just… When things get tough, don't be too sure that no one wants to help, or you'll wind up like Batman and become some creepy guy in a cave." He turned around to leave but stopped and looked back with a slightly worried look. "Uhh, please don't tell Batman I said that." After Drive nodded, He then flew back over to an empty spot.

In all honesty, Drive knew it would be a matter of time before his enemies would become more than he could handle, but he still wanted to take down the Roidmudes before such a time would come. Still, the thought of a Roidmude getting melted down by heat vision, or short-circuited by lightning was a pleasant one.

After rubbing his thigh one more time to shake out the rest of the numbness, he winced a bit as he got up, and headed over to the area that Captain Marvel was standing in. He quickly summoned two Shift Cars: A lightning yellow Car with red and white highlights. It was marked "06" on it's hood. **[TIRE KOUKAN** ] A yellow tire with red and white lines flew and landed on his chest. **[ZERO SIX – {Sounds of data play}]** The tire had small towers on it that seemed to look like Tesla coils. It was made with Captain Marvel in mind due to his main powers. A predominately green Shift Car with purple tires also flew out and hooked into his holder at the side of his belt. He headed over to the battle grounds and faced the Mythic Hero.

"Are we really going to do this?" Marvel asked just to confirm.

"If you wish to have my help, then fight." Drive reminded him. "I know the value of a few words can very well change the tides of many an issue, but there are also times where you must let others see your actions for them to truly understand how far you believe your own convictions." Captain Marvel nodded. A surge of lightning grew from his hands as he fired it at the Red Rider. It hit him dead on but Drive didn't even budge. Marvel was stunned as most at least grunt from getting hit by that. Drive was covered in electrical waves they then were sucked into the tire. Two of the coils then unlatched and connected to Drive's shoulders. Drive then raised his hand to face level and created a bolt of lightning and fired it at Marvel, who dodged it. "Whoa…" The mystic hero looked at the rider an awe. He then avoided another volley from Drive. He then saw Drive coming at him fast. Real fast. Before he could take to the sky, Drive managed to grab his leg and slammed him into the ground. He then picked him up and in a bear hug unleashed the electricity in his body. Shocking the hero and then threw him a fair distance away. Marvel shook his head and flew at Drive. Drive was about to intercept him but the Marvel suddenly flew diagonally up, taking Drive by surprise. He then flew in a circle faster and faster until he was lifting Drive up from the wind force. Drive the pulled out his Door Gun and calculated the speed, direction, and RPM. He fired a full shot that caught Marvel in the shoulder. "AGH!" He stopped moving and held his injury. Drive then fell from the lack of wind lift and landed on the ground while adjusting his decent by rolling to mitigate the force of the sudden stop and turned to face Marvel.

"Oww…" Captain Marvel rubbed his shoulder. He didn't think he would be hurt by lightning, much less his own. He looked at the Red Rider and summoned the Wisdom of Solomon to figure out how to deal with this problem.

One, he understood that Drive has a means to absorb and redirect his lightning, not to mention the lightning he unleashes can actually hurt him instead of changing him back to his mortal form.

Two, He seems to be quite able with his gun and his combat skills change based on what tire he has on.

Three, He is still human so he has the same limitations as one, but that doesn't dictate the course of the battle, as some of the non-powered members can attest to.

Marvel was carefully examining every possibility that could take him down. Nodding that he might have found an answer he began his move. Taking aim, he fell like a meteor and crashed like one, causing the sheer force of the waves to blow anything nearby a good distance away. Including Drive who was tossed into the air.

Drive quickly flipped in the air and landed. He looked up and right next to him was Captain Marvel already swinging down on him. Drive blocked the hit with his arms, but the pressure from the leaguer was more than enough to send Drive flying. "AGH!"

Drive, while still in the air, noticed that Marvel had stopped using his lightning powers and stuck to more conventional combat. Landing on his back, he rolled into a kneeling position, and pulled out his Door Gun, firing in front of himself without looking.

"YOW!" Marvel was already in front of Drive when he was shot in the chest at point blank range. He had intended to keep Drive off his feet with a continuous assault, while Drive was still trying to get his bearings. What he didn't expect was that Drive would catch him without bothering to take a moment to get himself settled. As soon as Marvel got over the shot, Drive had already hit the lever. **[ZERO SIX]** Electricity flowed into his fist as he smashed into Marvel's face. His HUD then started to alert him that the remaining energy that he stole from Captain Marvel's first attack had been completely depleted. Seeing as that meant that his current tire had no use, he would need to switch up.

Marvel was knocked a good 30 feet away before he caught himself, but as soon as he looked at Drive, he was already lifting the lever on his Shift Brace. **[TIRE KOUKAN – MASSIVE MONSTER – {Monstrous growl, followed by multiple chomps}]** A purple tire flew past Captain Marvel and landed on Drive's chest, knocking the Zero Six Tire off. In it's place was the Massive Monster Tire that was purple and had an ugly looking face on it. In Drive's hands were two green lid like weapons that were simply called The Monster. They differed in appearance as on one was the Rush Face with the image of a monster's eyes and snout and a set of upper square-like teeth. The other was the Rush Fang which had no face, but was equally dangerous with it's own square-like teeth. "Allow me to become the Boogie man in your nightmares." Drive taunted.

Marvel, instead of rushing, moved around Drive carefully. The wisdom he had told him that falling into his provocations could be what the Red Rider was looking for.

"Sorry, I really don't want to go near something that ugly." Marvel playfully told him.

"What are you, a child?" Drive asking in a rude manner. "Far too frightened of this tire to take me on?"

"I'm not a child." Captain Marvel said with a frown. Something Drive had noticed, so he pressed the subject.

"Of course you are. What else but a CHILD would be scared of my power?"

"I said I'm not a child!" Marvel began to get madder.

"Then come get me then or are you scared."

"Alright! If that's what you want then let me show you how scared I am!" Ignoring the Wisdom of Solomon's knowledge, he flew right at Drive, who smirked at the opportunity. Drive then began his counterattack at full power. **[HISSASTU – FULL THROTTLE – MASSIVE MONSTER]** Drive opened his arms and beckoned him to come closer as if he was not even bothering to strike back, which only served make Marvel even madder as he picked up speed. As soon as Marvel got within range, the Monster Tire shot out a pink tongue that wrapped around a surprised Captain Marvel.

"WHAT THE-IS THIS A TONGUE!? GROSS!"

"That's the least of your worries!" Drive then raised both of his weapons and created a construct of a larger version of them. The tire dragged Marvel into their mouth and the constructs began to crush Marvel. He was given him no choice, he breathed in and yelled out the one word to get him out of this jam.

"SHAZAM!"

In a split second, a large bolt fell from the sky as if the heavens were looking to strike the earth down. It hit the construct and destroyed it like it was nothing. The impressive blast alone sent Drive flying into the ground. Groggily, He rose up and shook his head. His HUD came on and the first thing he saw shocked him.

Right in front of him was a Caucasian a 10-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes. Wearing a red hoodie over a white shirt and blue jeans, the boy smiled awkwardly.

"Uhhh… Hi?" The boy nervously waved.

"Hello…" Drive absentmindedly answered before making an obvious observation. "You… You ARE a child…"

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" The boy got up in a panic and made a yelled again. "SHAZAM!" In a flash of lightning Captain Marvel stood once more. "I can explain!"

"Never mind, you have your reasons." Drive said as he was doing the same thing. Sort of…

* * *

In the cloud of smoke, no one outside was able to see anything but assumed the fight was winding down. In moments the dust cloud disappeared and both men were shaking hands. Marvel then flew to meet the others, while Drive walked over to his car lost in thought.

"So what do you think?" Superman asked as soon as Marvel landed.

"I think he's fully willing to help, but… He's just a little bit wound up in his problems."

"Yeah, I figured." Superman folded his arms. "Any suggestions?"

"He just needs one last push." Marvel told him. "And something to help get the stress out of his mind."

"Then I'd be happy to assist with that." Wonder Woman walked up to them with a shield, a sword, and a look in her eyes that told the two men that Drive wasn't going to have an easier time once she steps into the field of battle. Seeing the weaponry, Superman figured that she went back to the ship to get ready. She glanced at him for a moment before speaking. "All he needs is to fight without thinking. I'm sure I can get him to do that."

"Aren't you a little bit TOO gung-ho, right now?" Superman asked.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She said with a smile as she took flight and headed Drive's way. This was her way of saying not to interfere. Superman could only hope Drive can still stand after she was through.

* * *

Drive was still ruminating on Captain Marvel's words. 'Is it really that simple…? I don't think it is, but still…' Drive's HUD alerted him to an incoming object and identified it: Wonder Woman heading towards him. Getting up and activating his next Shift Cars, two different ones flew to his holder. One was like a mixing truck, while the other was a bronze coloured car with the numbers "03" on it. He stood up and walked to where the Amazonian princess landed.

"You're Highness." He said as he bowed. "It is an honour to do battle with you."

"Do not bother with pleasantries," She said with a smile that hid the danger she possessed. "At this moment we are enemy combatants."

"Then forgive me for being impolite." Drive reached out his hand, summoned his Steering Sword, and took a fighting stance. Wonder Woman readied her sword and shield.

Both fighters were already mentally fighting. Every movement, every thought, was focused on the two of them alone. As soon as both of them felt confident that they had reach their conclusion, they sharpened their stance. In half a second, they moved at each other as their blades clashed. Drive swung down, only to have the sword blocked by Wonder Woman's shield. She the thrusted her sword at Drive, who in turn shifted to the side and spun around for a back blade chop. Wonder Woman ducked and moved her sword to upward. It skimmed Drive's chest armour leaving sparks. He raised his knee catching her in the chin. She in turn kicked him back. When he regained his posture, he saw Wonder Woman moving on him already with her sword in the air coming downward. He blocked it quickly and felt the power she put into it as it left a dent on the ground around his feet due to the pressure.

"UGH!" Drive grunted. His files did state that she was strong but until one was under assault by the Amazonian, you'd never realize just how powerful she really is. "This strength… GUH… is nothing to scoff at! It could put most men to shame." Wonder Woman smiled as she put more power in her blade. "Thank you." She said. "There is no shame in accepting those stronger than oneself in the face of defeat." Drive smirked under his helmet. "This and that are two different things. I said it would put MOST men to shame, I am not like most men!" He kicked her mid-section solidly, making her lose air for a moment as she staggered back. Drive quickly pulled out the truck-like Shift Car and replaced the Speed Shift Car with it. **[TIRE KOUKAN – SPIN MIXER {Concrete mixer noises, followed by a conga}]** A grey circular tire block that looked like it was made of cement landed on Drive from behind, knocking the Speed Tire into Wonder Woman who blocked it with her shield. The Spin Mixer Tire spun as Drive fired a salvo of grey liquid at Wonder Woman's feet. Taken by surprise it covered her boots. She tried to move out of the substance only to find out that it was akin to quick drying cement. Drive capitalizing on that hit, the lever twice. **[MI-MIXER]** A piece of liquid cement landed on his hand and formed a stone-like fist. He walked over to the trapped heroine. He wished he could move quicker but the tire he wore was quite heavy and practically snuffed his speed. He got within striking distance and raised his fist but felt something was wrong. Her feet were firmly stuck in place, but with her strength it would only hold her for a few moments.

And he was right. Wonder Woman was playing weak. Waiting for him to get close so as to catch him. She burst out of the cement and knocked Drive a fair distance by hitting him with her shield. It was a solid hit that had the Red Rider's head ringing. He shook off his dizziness and felt a tightening around his upper body. Looking down he saw that he was caught by her magic lasso and he was pulled into the air. She swung him around a couple times before slamming him down into the ground. "What's wrong? I thought you said you were different." She taunted. "I saw the way your body reacted when you struck superman with that kick of yours. Don't take me for a fool or a sheltered princess! I am a warrior first and I expect the same curtesy from you!" Drive understood what she wanted. It wasn't honourable combat, What she wanted was a knock-down, drag-out, battle between warriors. At that moment, he smiled as he let go of his rational thoughts and allowed himself to go into Over Drive.

He got one arm out and grabbed her lasso. Looping it to his tire, he spun it so fast that Wonder Woman was suddenly pulled into him. He then punched her in the face with his stone fist, causing the cement to shatter. He got the rest of the golden rope off him and switched his current Shift Car for the bronze one. With a push of a Shift Lever, the Drive Driver came back to life. **[TIRE KOUKAN]** A bronze tire flew into Drive and took it's place on his chest. **[ZERO THREE – {Sounds of data play}]** The tire was surrounded by chains and unveiled a Spartan grill and a small tower shield. The grill part placed itself on Drive's helmet and the shield attached itself to his left arm. Re-summoning his Steering Sword, the chain connected to it glowed with a deep blue light. This tire change was meant for Wonder Woman's style of fighting. Drive made a "Bring It" gesture and said: "What are you waiting for!? Come get some!" Wonder Woman had long since got up and unsheathed her sword and shield. A hint of blood was smeared from the corner of her lips. She smiled as she entered her more offensive stance. "Finally!"

Both were ready and flew at each other.

* * *

Back at the group, the other members were watching with varied looks. Superman was worried that the fight might be going too far, Green Lantern was staring at Wonder Woman in shock because he had never seen her fight like this before. Red Tornado was inputting new information about Drive while pulling up records of her fighting like this against the Nazis during WWII. Captain Marvel was watching this and began to think about an internet movie clip involving some over two or three hundred Spartans fighting to the death against hopeless odds.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, STOP THEM!?" Hal asked Superman, but the Kryptonian shook his head.

"As much as I want to, they both wanted to go all out. I stopped Drive from continuing when we were going at it, due to it getting to serious and Diana got riled up watching the fight. There's no way I'd wanna get between them."

"Besides, who'd would want to be the one that told them to stop?" Captain Marvel added. "The way they're going, they'd both go after the guy in an instant!" Hal immediately shivered at the thought.

* * *

For half an hour, both fighters were pulling their weight in this struggle as they kept going at it.

Wonder Woman smashed her shield into Drive's chest. Drive in turn, gave her a flying knee as soon as he settled himself. Both were near the level of a battle frenzy as each hit gave way to a more savage retaliation. Drive threw his chained sword around Wonder Woman and wrapped her up. As she struggled, he pulled her into a swing and smashed her into the ground. "PAYBACK!" She quickly got up and used her strength to break the chains. The Steering Sword flew back into Drive's hand as another chain latched on to the handle. He then pulled out the Door Gun and fired at her. Wonder Woman blocked each shot with her magic bracelets with expert skill. She then moved to Drive's position and grabbed the sword that was on the ground along the way. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THIS! RAAAH!" Handling it like the warrior she is, she jumped into a summersault and crashed the blade down on him with enough strength that it dented the small tower shield that he used to block it. She then flipped over him and kicked him from behind, using his back like a spring board, and landing safely.

Drive fell forward but managed to barely hold himself up. His HUD was warning him of her coming up behind him and he back kicked her as soon as she got close. She was still somewhat guarded and managed to receive the blow by redirecting the force of it away from her core. She then grabbed his leg and threw him to the side before jumping on him and punching away at his upper body. Drive blocked as much as he could using the small tower shield when he could, as she raised her fist for another, more heavier, strike, Drive quickly hit the lever. **[ZERO THREE]** Energy glowed into the shield and became bright enough to blind Wonder Woman so that Drive could bash her away with it.

Her vision quickly came back as Drive was going in for the finish line. With a twist of the Ignition Key, a press of a button, and a push of a Shift Lever, his Driver came to life. **[HISSATSU – FULL THROTTLE – ZERO THREE]** Energy once again flowed out but into the chain leading to the sword. He then let go of the handle and swung the sword around. Faster and faster it went as a whistling sound came out. Wonder Woman understood what was happening.

"So you intend to finish this battle!"

"There's no "Intending"," Drive's body moved into readied stance. "I'M GOING to finish this battle!"

Wonder Woman grabbed her sword and took an offensive stance herself as she was ready to face whatever he was going to throw head on. He then swung the chain around his body dodging each wrap and threw the weapon at her, the sword glowing at it's highest. She moved at the flying edged weapon and swung her sword at it. She put her whole strength into it as the force of the power was enough to shake mount justice easily. An explosion erupted that covered both heroes in force and smoke. The other Leaguers were worried enough to come flying over to check on both of them.

As soon as they got close enough, Superman blew the smoke away and saw Wonder Woman down on the ground in a crater. She moved a bit but didn't get up. Drive on the other hand was still standing at the edge, but just barely. His chest rose and fell showing that it had took a considerable amount of strength and stamina to fight her. He then walked away to the ruined fountain, changed to his Speed Tire with a little bit of trouble, and sat down.

"Diana, are you alright?" Superman asked in worry as he kneeled at her side. She slowly opened her eyes and took a moment to get up, before looking around and realizing the outcome.

"I lost, didn't I?"

"Yep," Said Hal before smiling. "But you put up one hell of a fight!" She frowned a little and looked back around and saw Drive sitting calmly. She then smiled and laughed.

"You don't think she lost it, do you?" Captain Marvel asked Superman in concern.

"No, Captain Marvel, I've not taken leave of my sanity." She answered before slowly getting up. "It just been a while since I've lost a fight."

"Oh!" He said in surprise.

* * *

Drive was sitting calmly as he was letting the adrenaline leave his system. Soon he was in pain as his bruises were very much all around his body. She didn't hold back! He was even worried if he had a broken rib or three. He then began to seriously consider creating a Shift Car for quick, On-The-Spot medical emergencies.

He looked at the group who were conversing and noticed Wonder Woman holding her right side carefully. 'So I did get her.' He thought, knowing that if she had kept going, it would have been him on the ground. He got up and, with a slight limp, walked over to the Justice League members. "Excuse me," He said. "May I have a word with you, Superman?"

"Sure." He said with a smile. "Give me moment, guys?" The other Leaguers nodded and left for the Javelin to wait.

"I decided to-!" Drive stopped talking as soon as his HUD detected Heavy Acceleration Particles. "Roidmudes!" Soon a wave of red energy swept across the field as Superman and the other league members began to slow down from the time disruption.

Soon an army of Roidmudes were coming from the west. In front was a familiar face that beat his chest in the name of Sigma. "DRIVE, PREPARE TO DIE! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD AND PRESENT IT TO LORD SIGMAAA! OOH! OOH! AAAH!" The Gorillaroid yelled at the top of it's techno-organic lungs.

Drive cursed his luck. How did the Roidmudes even know about the location of him and the league? His body hurt, and worst yet, he didn't prepare for such an encounter with so many enemies at once. He looked at Superman who was still in the middle of reacting and made a choice. He sent a signal to the Zero Shift Cars and they flew out to their respective counterparts, attaching themselves to them. Finally able to move, they quickly banded together with Superman and Drive.

"Can you contact anyone?" Superman asked.

"No, they must be blocking the signals." Green Lantern answered.

"With the current state of the league members here, the odds of surviving are at 30%" Red Tornado announced.

"It's still better than zero." Captain Marvel pointed out.

"Agreed, this is one fight we can still win!" Wonder Woman said while still favouring her right side.

"Is this how you all act in the face of such numbers?" Drive asked Superman.

"Mmm… More or less."

"Working with you lot will most likely become a chore." Drive said after going into his usual stance.

The Gorillaroid and it's army stopped 12 yards away. "Drive, we meet again. How about you make this easy and die?"

"I have a better idea, How about you willingly allow me to destroy all of your cores?" Drive said flippantly. Some of the Roidmudes back away a little, others got mad, but Gorillaroid just laughed it off.

"HAHAHAHA! Good, GOOD, I like it when my prey struggles. It will make taking you head all the sweeter!"

"What is this obsession with my head!?" Drive complained. "Is this some sick fetish of yours?!"

"…yes." Gorillaroid said in a Matter-of-Factly way after thinking for a moment. All that did was give Drive chills up his spine.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you want Drive, you'll have to go through us." Captain Marvel said. Standing in front of Drive.

"But a warning you may lose your lives trying." Wonder Woman added as she raised her sword at the opposing forces.

"Ehh, I've got time to kill…" Green Lantern said, creating a large battery gun.

"Well then, let get to work!" Superman said as his eyes glowed.

"Killing you all will be a breeze!" Gorillaroid sickly smiled.

"In that case, strap yourselves in," Drive began as he summoned both his Steering Sword and his Door Gun. "For you are ALL coming along for the ride!"

Both forces moved and the fight began.

* * *

Author's notes#: I though this would be a good place to start the team up. Now I said this before and I'll say it again: This is the ambiguous area.

Drive's primary job is the Roidmudes.

The Superhero work is second and ONLY if there is no other hero around.

In terms of Over Drive:

He usually thinks through his battles, so you won't see much of him going Over Drive unless if he's sparring with Wonder Woman or facing an enemy that really get's him going. SO don't expect to see it.


	9. Destruction Derby

_**Young Justice: Drive to Serv**_ _ **ive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE** ] – "Roidmudes Dialogue" – (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own YOUNG JUSTICE as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Destruction Derby

* * *

Explosions rocked the area as the Roidmudes were fighting against Drive and the Justice League. Taking the opportunity to attack after the heroes exhausted themselves fighting the Red Rider, they went all out to kill all those before them.

Green Lantern flew through the air as he was being chased by flying Jetroids they looked like humanoid Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21s. They were silver, with cockpits on their backs and 23 mm GSh-23 cannons on their right arms. Their wings carried 4 x K-13 missiles. They looped around and fired bullets at Hal to shoot him out of the sky. Hal created a dome and blocked the shots as he created a gap and made a construct of a gun turret. "GET SOME! GET SOME!" He yelled as he proceeded to fire away at them and managed to hit two before one of them fired a missile back. He dove down and dodged the blast before continuing the dog fight against the flying forces. While he did care for the rights of all sentient beings, he was now in a situation of either life or death, a situation he remembered from his days in the Air Force, and made the obvious decision. Take them out!

* * *

Superman was facing various types of Tankroids that towered over him a bit by a few feet. They differed from M1 Abrams to German Army Leopard 2A5 to more experimental looking ones that had names that were most likely confidential. He was tearing through them as he swung left and right, but that didn't mean he wasn't safe from harm as injuries were starting to show. Due to the Roidmudes unique structure, they could bypass Superman's natural ability to resist harm, but he was far from slowing down. They swarmed him, covering him completely, but a red light glowed and an explosion followed, flinging the Roids bodies in every which way. He grabbed a Tankroid by the neck and crushed it under his grip. His eye glowed again as he fired his heat vision at another that melted it down into slag. He made sure that any cores that tried to fly away were destroyed on sight.

"Damn fleshbag!" Yelled one of the Roids. "Just die already!"

"You first." He retorted as he moved at super speed and clotheslined the Roid so hard it's head came off. Superman had always been the poster child for the word 'Restraint'. Every time he fought crime, every time he worked at his desk, every time he even shook a hand, he understood full well that his power could hurt or even kill by accident and made sure that holding back was not only a subconscious effort, but a full blown way of life. Every day, somewhere in the back of his mind, he worried that he would slip up. Every moment was a fear of letting loose. "Who's next?"

This was not one of those moments.

"Get'em!" They rallied as they fired their weapons at him. He clapped his hands so hard, a wave of power blew most of the cannon shells away. He dodged the rest, grabbed the concrete ground, lifting a large portion of it, and threw it like a Frisbee. It slammed into a number of them as they tried to get a shot in. A bullet managed to hit Superman in the shoulder. "AGH!" Superman held his bleeding injury as he focused on taking the enemy out. He sucked in air and blew out wind in such force that anything hit was either blown away or frozen into blocks of ice.

* * *

Red Tornado was in the Javelin's cockpit, working on the communications systems so as to send a message for assistance. Captain Marvel choose to work as his body guard so that the robotic hero would be undisturbed. He fired lightning at any Roidmudes that got in range and beat down any that got too close. Red Tornado was going through everything until he noticed the jamming signal had scrambled all the channels, leaving him to try to reset the system in order to get so much as a short range burst, but in trying to do so discovered the problem. "Captain Marvel, the source of the interference is due west of this location, you must go there to intercept it while I reset the system and strengthen the signal power."

"But what about you?" Marvel asked in concern. "You know what they can do to machines, and with your body…"

"I have made my decision with that possibility added into the calculation." Red Tornado said without turning away from the console. "You are the only one that is currently free to deactivate the signal jamming and ensure our survival."

"Alright… Got it!" Marvel's eyes showed a level of determination to succeed. He fired a large blast of electricity that knocked the surrounding Roidmudes down, frying most. He then quickly flew towards the source of interference.

* * *

Drive and Wonder Woman were in the thick of it themselves since the two heroes were surrounded as they fought the Gorillaroid and it's band of Monqiroids. They had lanky metal bodies, with a monkey-like face, and brown fur in their arms and legs. Their metallic tails whipped around, as they moved like acrobats.

"AHAHAHAHA! COME ON, DRIVE!" The Gorillaroid yelled as it smashed the ground Drive jumped off of. "Where's that form you had when we fought last!?"

"Grrr!" Drive, in his Massive Monster Tire, wished he had Type Wild with him, but it was still back in the lab getting calibrated and wouldn't be out for at least another couple weeks. "I can deal with you without it!"

"Big talk for such a small fleshbag!" It raised it's fist for a brutal swing when Wonder Woman hooked her arm around it's own and flung it into the ground. She then kicked an approaching Monqiroid in the face before jumping away, landing next to Drive.

"Need help?" She asked with a smirk.

"Not at all," Drive denied. "I am just receiving my second wind."

"Sure…" She then turned to the Gorillaroid as it was getting up.

"Ah… The female fleshbag." It said with a grin. "Have you come to do battle?"

"I didn't come to say 'Hi'." She answered in a witty tone as she raised her sword.

"HAHAHAHA! THEN COME, HELP ME SPILL YOUR BLOOD!" Boosters appeared on it's back as it went into a flying tackle. Both Drive and Wonder Woman braced themselves from the sudden impact. They struggled under the raw power it contained as it pumped more energy into it's attack.

* * *

A heavy distance away, three beings were watching the fight next an empty wine bar.

"What do you think?" S002 asked as she sat next to a picnic table.

"I think should have brought popcorn." Answered S003 as he relaxed on a beach chair.

"Well, I just happened to brought some." Ivo said as he pulled a couple bags out of the Containeroid.

"Ooh, thanks!" S003 said as he grabbed one.

"So, if I may ask," Ivo looked towards S002. "What exactly is Plan Alpha +?"

"The point of the plan is to eliminate the most powerful meta-humans in the Justice League if there are any dangerous elements that can bypass the Heavy Acceleration Particle waves in some form or another." She answered without looking away from the fight.

"Sounds familiar." Ivo retorted in disinterest. How many times had he heard the song and dance of ending the Justice League, only for the plans to go up in smoke one way or another?

"When Lord Sigma became aware of Kamen Rider Drive's reappearance and the fact that a couple of the meta-humans can reach enough speeds to at least move somewhat normally during the waves, it was a threat Lord Sigma could not ignore. Sending me to deal with it, I saw Drive and the League running at odds and created a situation that would undoubtedly cause conflict between the two forces."

"Oh, and how did you manage that?" Ivo asked with growing interest. S002 smiled as she answered.

"By strategically sending a large group of Roidmudes to Ferris Air to steal the communications array, something that lord Sigma didn't really need. I knew that Drive would appear in no time to take the bait. And since Ferris Air was this Green Lantern's area of control, I predicted that his more sensitive understanding to the rights of robotic life, due to his exposure to the various lifeforms throughout the galaxy, would likely cause him to interfere with Drive's activities. Drive, in turn, would retaliate. Leaving the League to answer the attack. This would go on and the Roidmudes would take advantage during the confusion and carry out the necessary assassinations of their members."

"This was a plan that she had thought she would need to stretch over the next couple weeks before things would come to a head, but their plan to do battle a few days later came as a pleasant surprise." S003 added in an amused tone. "Especially since four of the more powerful members appeared. She gathered her forces and had the Gorillaroid lead while we watch the show from a safe distance."

"And that explains why you needed me to create a signal jammer for this plan to succeed." Ivo, using an advanced pair of binoculars, looked at the direction of a Jamroid that stood a good six miles away from them as it sent out a signal to block any and all communication from the area. It had a dish for a head and a thin body that showed how physically weak it was. Ivo got up from his seat and walked over to the Baristaroid that looked like a humanoid coffee dispenser. "I look forward to your success. Drinks?"

"I'll have a Pinot Noir." S002 answered.

"Chateau Clos Rene for me." S003 said as he watched on. "So how is 'Project: A2' coming along?" S002 kept her eyes on the battle, but still listened closely.

"Swimmingly." Ivo answered. "Gestation, alteration, and growth will be fully complete in four to five years."

"So long?" S003 asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With a regular clone it could have taken around 16 to 20 weeks." Ivo explained. "With what I had in mind, it would have taken 16 to 20 years. If it wasn't for my exposure to your amazing technology, I most likely would have never thought of it." Getting the drinks, he handed them to the two.

"Your welcome~!" S003 said in a sing-song voice before raising his glass causing Ivo to do the same. "Here's to a successful experiment." {CLINK}

"Ah, which reminds me," Ivo said after his sip. "What if the League survives this assault?"

"Don't worry, I have a back-up plan." S002 answered with a sinister smile.

* * *

Drive was holding off the remaining two Monqiroids as they moved from place to place. He switched Shift Cars as he was going to need power and mobility to deal with them. **[TIRE KOUKAN: MAX FLARE] – {Electric guitar squeal}]** The Type Speed Tire flew into one of the surprised Monqiroids and knocked it into the ground. Drive flicked his wrists and fire formed around his hands and feet as he began sending out combos to the still standing Roid. He turned for a back hand and switched for a roundhouse kick then moved over to the Roid just getting up and punched it back down. The Monqiroid tried to punch Drive from behind but he already knew what was coming and grabbed it's arm of his shoulder throwing it on top of it's ally. He then went for the kill. **[HISSASTU]** The two Monqiroids tried to get up but were tangled on each other as both tried to move the other off of it to escape. **[FULL THROTTLE – MAX FLARE]** Drive took aim, "Flare Stream!", and launched a barrage of fireballs from the Max Flare Tire towards his enemies. A fire pit was all that could be described as the two Roidmudes were destroyed completely.

"HAAAAAA!" Wonder Woman yelled as she landed her sword on the Gorillaroid's forearm. It blocked the hit and reached out to grab her with it's other arm, but she saw that coming and jumped over it while dropping the sword and taking out the lasso. Wrapping it around it's head as she landed with her back to him, she pulled it with the intent to drop the Roid into the ground, but it's strength was not so simple as the Gorillaroid reached behind it and pulled the rope, yanking her to him. She used the momentum to go for a swing and it countered with it's own. Both fist collided and the force of the hit was enough to push it back, but at the same time, hurt Wonder Woman's right hand. "URRGG!" She knew the impact cracked a bone somewhere in her arm, but didn't change her battle stance as she knew the Gorillaroid would kill her at the first chance.

"What's wrong, scared?" Laughed Gorillaroid as it kept it's guard. "Perhaps you realized how hopeless your position is and are ready to surrender!"

"Keep talking, beast." She kept her distance so as to give her healing factor time to fix her injury.

"If you won't come to me, then I'll come to you!" It moved on all fours and charged at Wonder Woman, but as he was about to make contact, **[FLARE]** a large fireball hit him in the side, catching it off guard. "WHO DID THAT!?" It turned to face who shot him and saw Drive with a fiery open palm aimed at it.

"You should pay attention to your opponent." Drive warned him as he pointed away.

"Huh?" Gorillaroid turned to the direction of the finger only to see Wonder Woman's fist make contact with it's face. {BAAAMM!} "GUAAAAHHHHH!" He was sent flying to the floor.

"Did you require assistance?" Drive asked her handing her, her sword.

"Just getting my second wind." She said as she took it back, her wound healed somewhat.

"Of course…" Drive smirked under the helmet. Gorillaroid quickly got up and pointed his fists at the two heroes. A slot opened and cannons came out.

"Surprise, Drive!" Gorillaroid yelled as it fired. Drive stood in front of his ally and called out.

"Hood Shield!" A red car hood with two vertical white lines, flew to Drive's hand and he blocked the shots. Wonder Woman jumped from behind and with her sword raised, cut one of Gorillaroid's arms off.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" It held it's damaged arm and glared murderously. "Where did that shield come from?!"

"You are not the only one to upgrade their armaments!" Drive answered. "Now come and face us!" Gorillaroid growled as it took a step back.

"Wait just a moment…" Drive frowned. "You started this fight and now you seek to vacate once things taken a left turn. How rude!"

"Real warriors that place their lives on the line, fight to the very end." Wonder Woman added. Gorillaroid was about to leave when a green barrier blocked his escape.

"Hold it right there, Magilla Gorilla!" Green lantern floated in front of the Roid and his ring glowed. "You ain't going nowhere."

"What!?" Gorillaroid looked at the sky that was devoid of Roidmudes. "My sky forces!"

"For military grade robots, they're not all that skilled against the real deal."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Captain Marvel landed in front of the Jammroid as it fired signal beams at him. He dodged left and right to get close, firing a lightning blast at it. It created a signal barrier in response that blocked it and tried to keep it's distance.

Marvel then moved with the Speed of Mercury and grabbed it's arm. "Got ya, Tin Man."

"Unhand me!" It demanded as it tried to shake him off.

"OK!" He then pulled with the Strength of Hercules and ripped it's arm off. "Will that do?"

"AGH!" It stumbled as it looked up at him.

"Lights out." Marvel created a large wave of lightning and hit the Roid at point black range. The body shorted out and exploded. Marvel the caught a glimmer at the corner of his eye and grabbed the S102 core that was trying to sneak away. "Oh, no you don't! We've got questions and you've got answers." He then reached for the comms. "Red Tornado, this is Marvel, mission complete!"

* * *

{FUUUOOOM!} Roidmudes were being tossed into the air as Red Tornado created a fierce twister to handle their numbers. "Understood." He moved inside of the Javelin and was about to reset the signal for the Watchtower, but a shot from one of the Roidmudes hit the console, destroying it. He turned and fired a wind blade that sliced right through it's body and core. He then spoke into his built in comms. "The communication console has been destroyed and it will take time to manually reset the system, time we may not have. Until then, we are fully on our own."

* * *

"Alright, I'm on my way." Captain Marvel acknowledged before taking off.

* * *

"We might not need it." Superman said as he tore the cannon part of a Tankroid and beat'em down with it. "I'm almost done here."

* * *

"Yeah, we pretty much got things wrapped up on our end, too" Green Lantern said as he, Wonder Woman, and Drive kept Gorillaroid from escaping.

"Don't think this is over," Gorillaroid warned. "You will all die for this!"

"Then I'm am taking you out of commission." Drive told the Roid. "Permanently!"

As Drive walked to the Roidmude, his HUD detected a flying object emitting Heavy Acceleration Particles and moving at an incredible speed. It's target was…

"Lantern, behind you!" Drive yelled. In a fast move, Hal turned and created an iron shield construct that could block a pile bunker, but the tiny grey object suddenly dropped at an angle and hit the Gorillaroid in the back.

"GUUUH, AGGHH!" It began writhing in pain as it felt like it's core was being torn apart. "GWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It's body then underwent a startling transformation as it got bigger and bigger. Wings grew out of it's back, it's body became more oddly shaped like a bat, and it's eyes turned red like glowing blood. "SCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It took flight as it looked down on everyone.

"Uh, on second thought, getting some help from the other members does sound pretty nice." Green Lantern said in worry. He move out of the way as the giant dove down and smashed it's fist in his location, leaving a deep crater. "Like NOW!"

* * *

"A Viral Core?" S003 said in slight surprise. "Where did you get that from?"

"A gift from Lord Sigma." S002 carelessly replied. "To insure that "Plan Alpha +" succeeded."

While she acted as if it was no small matter, in truth she worried about whether or not this ploy would succeed. She knew if this plan failed, not only would she have wasted a good soldier, the League would be on guard for further attacks of the same ilk. Meanwhile Ivo was quietly watching the events as they progressed. S003 had already explained that Viral Cores are miniature car-like devices created and used by the Roidmudes for the purpose of sustaining, empowering, and evolving their existence. For the old model Roidmudes, it was useful like water in a desert, but for the new models, it was more like a poisonous stimulant, great power at the cost of their normal programming. New versions of the cores were still in the works.

* * *

Back at the Javelin, Captain Marvel walked past the wreckage of the Roidmudes that failed to get inside the ship. "Red Tornado, are you alright?"

"I am functioning at optimal levels." The Robotic Hero was sitting at the console, working on the damages to get the communications working to some extent. "The damage to the communication console is too severe. I will not be able to savage a workable unit in time."

"In that case, can you make a containment unit?"

"For what purpose?"

"To hold this little fella." Marvel held up the Roidmude core. It wiggled around but the Mythic Hero's grip was like a vice.

"It will take me but a moment."

"Thanks, after that we got to help the others, things are sounding kinda hectic over there."

"Understood." Red tornado quickly went to work on creating a containment unit to hold the Roid Core, that wouldn't fuse with it.

* * *

Wonder Woman flew at the giant Roidmude as it unleashed a sonic scream. It hit her dead on and she fell a short distance until she corrected her fall and landed safely. "Great Hera, this iron beast is getting more powerful by the minute!"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEE—" It fired another but the warrior princess quickly moved out of the way. It then noticed Green Lantern firing blasts at it. It flew up to grab him.

"WHOA, back off batty!" Said Green Lantern as he smacked down the charging Roid with a large fly swatter construct. He then reached for his comms. "Where the hell's the calvary!?"

"Sorry, Hal!" Said Captain Marvel over the line. "The Communications are shot to heck and the time to get it up and running would take too long! Just give us a minute and we'll be there to assist!"

"Fine, just hurry up!" Green Lantern dodged another swing from the metal monster. It turned for another swing when a rain of green energy spikes hit it in the arm.

"GRRAAAAAAHHH!" It turned and saw a car with multiple wheels moving towards it.

"Time for a wild ride!" Drive said in the Tridoron. It had the Funky Spike Tires attached to it's upper wheel set. It spun and fired some more shots at the Roid. It roared and smashed away at the car with the full intent to turn it into past. Drive used his skills to get around each smash and switched Shift Cars for the Tridoron. **[TIRE FUERU: SPIN MIXER]** The Funky Spike Tires disappeared and in their place was two Spin Mixer tires. Doing a drift, Drive fired multiple concrete shots that hit the Roid head on. It covered arms, legs, wings, even the face. Countless shots rained on it's body and the solution hardened, holding the Roid in place. "NOW!" At Drive's command both Green Lantern and Wonder Woman hit it with all their might. Green Lantern fired a giant cannon construct, while Wonder Woman fly at it with the speed of a fighter jet and punched it with both fists. The giant Roid flew back and left cracks on the ground when it landed.

"Now is the time to finish this!" Landing on it's chest, she took the sword hanging on her waist and raised it in the air so as to drive it down on the Roid's Core. But as the sword was falling downward, the body shook and destabilized her footing, causing her to stumble. Soon enough, cracks appeared and the Roid broke the concrete shell on it's arms allowing it to grab her. Green Lantern tried to save her but as soon as he got close, the Roid, in a move quicker than what it's size would imagine, got a hold on him as well. It's squeezed them both so as to crush them in it's hands but, thanks to their powers, allowed them to resist too much to break. It raised it's hands in order to smash them into the ground and try again, but when it's arms were in the air, it found that they wouldn't move. It looked up and saw a familiar crest.

"Superman!" Both of them said. Superman had come just in time to grab the Roids large arms and held them in place.

"Thought you could use a hand or two." He quipped. The Roid made an angry… well, angrier face, and used all it's strength to toss him off. Due to his Kryptonian body structure, he was known to heal fast, but the bullet wound from one of the Tankroids was still healing and the pain from it's violent movement forced him to weaken his grip as he got tossed off. Both heroes in it's hand also were let go in the process. Green Lantern caught both his comrades with his ring and noticed the still healing hole in Superman's shoulder.

"Sups, what happened!?" Superman got up and kept his eye's on the Roid who was beating it's chest.

"I said it before, the Roidmudes are able to somehow negate my invulnerability, like Kryptonite."

"Are you going to be okay?" Wonder Woman asked in concern, but Superman waved it off.

"I'll heal. Right now, we need to focus on taking that monster down, before it rampages into the populated areas of the city." The Tridoron rode up to the group with a skid. "Drive, any ideas on how to beat this guy?"

"In situations like this, we need to hold it down by it's appendages and pierce it's chest." Drive then looked at the three and frowned. "But we need at least four members to pull it off."

"Then have no fear, the calvary is here!" Said a voice above them. They looked up and saw Captain Marvel and Red Tornado coming down. "Sorry we're late, guys, but we needed to make sure we had finished our little project that you'll really like. After we win this, of course." Red Tornado nodded in agreement.

"Fine, now let's put this thing down for good!" Green Lantern moved the conversation along. "The more we chat, the stronger that things gonna' get!" Everyone agreed and went to work.

Superman flew right into the Roid's line of sight. It tried to unleash a sonic screech but a green cable construct wrapped it's mouth and caused a backlash that damaged it's vocal system. It was about to swing to get it off but it's arm held fast as Wonder Woman held it in place. It was going to use it's other arm but Captain Marvel had that covered by grabbing it. Superman the flew up and around the Roid and grabbed it's wings at the base, he then used his heat vision to burn the them and then pulled with all his strength, ripping them off. Red Tornado blew the Roid legs from behind with a heavy twister, causing it to fall on it's back. Superman held one leg, while Red Tornado had the other. Drive was already in position. He took out the Rumble Dump Shift Car.

"Here goes nothing!" He twisted the Ignition Key and changed Shift Cars. **[TIRE KOUKAN: RUMBLE DUMP] – {Spinning drill sound, followed by a blaring horn}]** The Rumble Dump Tire bumped in and the drill weapon, Rumble Smasher, formed on his right wrist. The weapon came to life and began to struggle. Drive held it in check for as best he could. "Calm yourself, you!" He reached for his belt and went for the kill. **[HISSASTU – FULL THROTTLE: RUMBLE DUMP]** Four dump truck tires formed around him and spun him into a cyclone. He flew into the air and, spinning at high speeds with incredible force, fell down on the Roid's chest, slamming the Rumble Smasher into it. "DriRumbleeee!"

The Roid struggled even more now that it sensed it's impending doom, but the members held on tight. Cracks started to appear and, after hearing the sound of metal stressing under the force, broke. Drive dug in and hit the core boring a hole into it. He flew back out and landed. The league members let go and got back as far as they could. Energy lines formed along it's body and electrinc shorts began to take hold. The Roid reached for the sky with it's hand, in it's power addled mind, it came to a realization and spoke for the last time. "Sigma… My master… There are snakes… in our paradise…" Light faded out of it's eyes and it's hand froze in place. Soon, it exploded in impressive fashion.

* * *

"Aww, I guess your plan failed." S003 said in a false tone of disappointment.

"Not at all, the actors played their roles perfectly." S002 retorted with a smile.

"Well, if it's all the same to you both, I'd like to head back." Ivo told them. "Seeing this show has gotten my creative juices flowing and just can't wait to put them to use."

"Ooooh, and I can't wait to see them!" S003 happily said. "Shall we go?"

"Let's." S002 took out a small remote and pressed a button. A digital portal opened and the three left the scene.

* * *

An hour later, Drive and Red Tornado fixed the controls to the ship so they could get it off the ground. Drive then spoke with the League of his thoughts.

"Everyone, before we were rudely interrupted, there was something I wanted to say." He began. Everyone gave him their undivided attention. "I will not be joining the League.

"Can we ask why?" Captain Marvel questioned simply for the sake of knowing.

"Your organization carries rules and regulations that I, for the most part, cannot follow. It would be too much of a hindrance towards my mission." Drive explained and Marvel nodded in acceptance. "Instead, I will work alongside you, should you run into any enemies that prove a threat to the public and the world at large, where my particular set of skills are needed." Superman nodded in understanding. "I will still hold fighting the Roidmudes as top priority, but I understand that I myself, am not an army and there will be times where I will need assistance. I hope you will come to my aid if I ask for help. Perhaps, in time, this will evolve into a more trusting relationship." Drive held out his hand.

"I understand." Superman shook it. While disappointed at the outcome, he knew it was still early, and Drive did leave an open ended future. "At least this is better than the alternative of being at each other's throats."

"Well, I guess I don't mind working with you a little, just don't slow me down." Green Lantern told him. At that Drive raised a brow.

"I will enjoy fighting alongside you." Wonder Woman said with a smile. "So when shall we spar next time?" Drive flinched a bit. His adrenaline side was looking forward to it, but his more logical side told him to 'Not go looking to die so soon'.

"Diana, don't kill the poor man." Captain Marvel told her. "I hope we get along well in the future to come." Drive nodded in agreement.

"I look forward to learning from your experience." Red Tornado told Drive.

"And I, you." Drive responded. "Here." He then gave a small device to the android. "This is so you may call me if my expertise is needed. The instructions are inside." Red Tornado nodded. "I will be taking my leave." He got in his car and activated a boom tube home. He waved before driving off.

As the league was about to go, Captain Marvel smacked his forehead. "Ah, crap, I forgot to tell Drive about our guest!"

"What guest?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Red Tornado and I managed to catch a Core and store it in a fuse-proof containment unit!" He answered.

"Now we can get some answers!" Green Lantern smiled.

"But not before we call Drive and have him attend as he would be the leading expert on these Roidmudes." Superman warned. "We don't know enough about them and having him there would make the risks smaller when we start questioning it."

"I am also in agreement." Red Tornado added.

With that in mind the Justice League proceeded to head back.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY – 20 MILES UNDERGROUND – 14:00

A door opened into a dark room as S002 walked in. She kneeled in position as a cone of light shined down on her.

"What is the status of "Project Alpha +"?" Came a voice.

"The delivery has been made, Lord Sigma." S002 answered.

"And the status of Drive?"

"…Still active, but due to him wishing to work alongside the meta-humans, I predict there is a 99.99% chance he will be called to their citadel in space. That is when Alpha + strikes."

"Ensure the remaining 00.01% does not occur." Sigma warned. "What is the status of the Gorillaroid?"

"Lost in Battle." S002 answered flatly. Sigma felt some sort of discrepancy in her tone and kept it on record.

"Understood, that is all." S002 stood up and left the room. Sigma then searched through it's memory banks and found a signal that seemed to have arrived from somewhere. It opened it and a recorded message came out.

"Sigma… My master… There are snakes… in our paradise…"

* * *

Authors Notes#: Sorry about the wait, lots of stuff going on.

I had tried to make this chapter more action-like and get Drive and the league and, by extension, The Team closer. All I can hope for is that I didn't go too fast and I've decided give this a run down. Thankfully, I now know who will be MACH and CHASE, but that won't be until _**after the five year time skip.**_ Until then, chao and Happy New Year!

Happy for the upcoming third season of Young Justice! Now if they can do that with GLTAS then life would be even sweeter.

Read and Review!


	10. Replacement

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** –  "Roidmudes Dialogue" – (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own YOUNG JUSTICE as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Replacement

* * *

GOTHAM CITY – August 7 – 22:42

Above the buildings heading home by jumping from roof top to roof top, Artemis was in her own thoughts. She questioned herself as to why she was still doing this sort of work. She didn't know what she was trying to prove, she couldn't even find any crime to fight, an odd situation in Gotham, of all places.

She crawled into her room window and barely stepped her foot on her bed when her mother called.

"Artemis! Could you come out here please?"

"Um, sure, Mom." She answered. "Just a sec…"

She found it odd that her mother would call her just as she was coming in, but shook it off as mere coincidence. She took off her mask and hid her bow and arrows under the bed. Unable to get out of her outfit quickly, she grabbed a white bathrobe and covered herself up. When she opened her room door, her eyes shrank a bit. Her wheelchair bound mother had a worried look in her eyes. Sitting on the armrest of the couch, Green Arrow looking at her and next to him, standing on full alert, was Batman. Her first thought was 'Why are they here?' and then her eyes went to her mother, Paula Crock. A slender, Vietnamese woman, she was a paraplegic, being crippled after taking the fall for her estranged husband, Crusher Crock, during one of their crimes. During those days, she was called Huntress. Artemis worried that her mother had slipped back into her old criminal life and that the Justice League had come for her. So she asked her flat out.

"MOM! What did you do?!" But Batman stepped in.

"We're here to see you." He said to Artemis in a flat tone.

"Artemis, we know what you've been up to." Arrow added. Upon hearing that she felt threatened and reacted defensively.

"And you came to stop me?!" She yelled. "Well, you can just forget-"

"No." Interrupted Batman. "The Justice League has formed a covert team of young heroes… as I believe you already know."

"Hmmp!" Artemis felt the jig was up, but still put up tough front.

"We'd like you to join." Batman continued.

"If you expect an apology for saving Kid Flash and Drive's—Wait. What?" She stopped arguing to catch up to what the Dark Knight just said.

"We think you'd make a great addition to The Team." Green Arrow told her before looking at Paula. "IF it's alright to your mother."

"You have my permission." Paula said with a light but proud smile. While she didn't like that fact that her daughter would be put in dangerous situations, she felt that Artemis would benefit more under the League's tutelage, living an honest life of a hero, rather than one in the slums of Gotham, running the risk of becoming a criminal. Artemis looked at her mother and worried more. While she thought about how Drive didn't care about her family's criminal past, she couldn't say the same about the others. She didn't know anything about them, save for the media, and didn't want to run the risk of them turning on her if they found out who her parents were. So, looking the two leaguers in the eyes, she spoke her words.

"One condition: You don't tell the team who I am…" She glanced at her mother. "…who my family is." Paula looked visibly hurt from her daughter's decision, but accepted it as it was probably for the best.

"Your private life is your business." Batman told her frankly.

"Not like you're the first hero with a Secret Identity." Arrow quipped, He then made a grin. "We'll introduce you as my new protégé and my niece. Hey, we're both blond." Artemis smiled wide as she accepted his proposal.

"Then I'm in! I'm so in!"

* * *

STEINBELT ISLAND ESTATE – 23:13

Krim floated inside a tube filled with medicinal fluid. A long breathing apparatus, covering his mouth and nose, prevented him from drowning. After coming back to the Drive Pit, Krim almost collapsed in great pain from the day's endeavours. Getting worked over by the Justice League, mainly Wonder Woman, and surviving an attack from the Roidmudes, that exacerbated his injuries, had taken their toll. Medic and her maid cars quickly sent him to the Medical Room and placed him inside the tank for hours, so the repairs to his injuries where almost done.

While his body healed, his mind was in full swing as calculations and formulas for the creation of a medical Shift Car were running in his mind. 'After I finish my medical bath, I will get to work on a First-Aid type of Shift Car so this does not happen again.' He thought. Just as he was about to sleep through the rest of the healing process, a call alert came on, annoying him. 'Who is it now?'

A holographic screen came on and it showed that the League was calling him.

"Sigh… Voice modulation, third screen, accept call." He said under the mask.

Batman came onto the screen. Though Krim saw Batman as is, Batman only saw Drive with a white background.

"Batman."

"Drive."

"How did you find out about the location of my home earlier?"

Batman slightly smiled and continued on. "The League would like you to attend a gathering tomorrow evening in order to get to know who you'll be working with from time to time."

"…" Drive looked at him with very rude thoughts. 'Pompous, Cave-dwelling, little-!' "When and where?"

"Mount Justice, 19:00 hours."

"I'll be there."

"Batman out." The call ended like that, leaving Krim to curse the Dark Knight and hope he stepped on some dog excrement.

* * *

INFINITY ISLAND – 23:49

A dark figure was running along the rooftop of an old eastern styled building. It was Speedy, or as he now called himself, Red Arrow. Ditching the old outfit he wore during his time with Green Arrow, he now donned a sleeveless, predominantly black suit, with a red chest and collar, maintaining the black domino mask. His quiver was now attached with two dark grey shoulder straps connected across the chest, and his black gloves were fingerless for easier access to his weapons.

He fired an arrow from his new compound bow that hit a fully masked, armed guard. It stuck fast as electricity shocked the man into unconsciousness. Moving along the railway, he fired another onto the decorative ledge of another roof using a Grappling Arrow that unfolded and held his weight as he quickly climbed up. He stuck to the shadows, avoiding any source of light as he hid behind a wall. Taking aim he fired another arrow that landed next to a camera. The head lit up several times and wirelessly hacked the feed. At the monitoring room, a screen fuzzed for a split second before going back to normal. The guard turned and noticed nothing amiss so went back to his duties, unaware that the feed he saw was just a recurring loop.

Coming out of the wall, he fired another Taser Arrow that downed one of two guards. The other guard turned and was about to fire but a second Taser Arrow kept him quiet.

In a room a scientist was typing away on a single computer that was connected to several large machines, while being watched by two armed guards. She was a blond with near shoulder-length hair, and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of large round glasses. She wore a white lab coat, with the sleeves rolled up, that covered her olive green V-neck shirt and dark-blue pants that reached her ankles. The screen in front of her show data and an image of a metal bug.

"We're losing patience." Warned one of the guards. "Complete the project or forfeit your life."

"I'm completing it as fast as I can." The scientist answered, not looking away from the computer.

Suddenly the iron door behind the guards knocked a few times. One of the guards turned to look, only for him to get squashed when the door was knocked down on top of him. Red Arrow walked in, causing the guard to get over his stupor. He turned and only fired a few shots before Red Arrow moved his gun up and took him down with a series of swift blows from his bow, finishing him off with his fist. He walked over the desk with the computer. "Dr. Roquette." He said as he passed by.

"Tell me you're the advance guy." She said with some hope in her voice.

"The only guy." Red Arrow told her as he took out an arrow from his quiver.

"You couldn't bring back up?" She complained. "What, were there budget cuts?"

The sound of bells rang throughout the complex as the sounds of more men came from down the hall. Red Arrow took aim and blow a hole in the wall using an Explosive Arrow. "Now or never time, doc." Dr. Roquette looked at the mechanical apparatus.

"We can't leave this." She told him. Her hands were on top of a tall black cylinder.

"Look, I take "it" or I take you." Red Arrow pointed out. With such a decision, what choice did she have?

"Right, take me." She decided, taking off her glasses for her escape.

Red Arrow fired a Zip-line Arrow down, tightened the rope, and hooked a grip handle on the line. He then reached out to the doctor. "Hang on!" They leaped of the edge just as the men in black outfits came in and started shooting. Dr. Roquette screamed on the way down, holding Red Arrow for dear life. They landed on the beachhead and ran from the gunfire raining on them. Reaching the water's edge, Red Arrow quickly ran over to a floating object concealed in a camo-cover. Pulling it off, with Dr. Roquette's help, underneath was a blue speedboat. Jumping in, bullet fire was coming out from the jungle.

"What do you call this, the Arrow Boat?" She joked to hide her fear.

"I call it a rental, now get down!" He replied in annoyance as he pushed her head down to avoid her getting shot. He pushed the throttle and pressed a button next to a small screen. A yellow arrow showed their position and lighting up multiple times was the many bombs Red Arrow placed around the beach head. As they zoomed off to sea, explosions rocked the area, ensuring the two's escape. "I think we're in the clear." Dr. Roquette raised her head and looked back before turning with a worried look.

"Great, leaves only one problem."

Back at the room with the computer, two men were looking over the system. One was a tall lean-bodied man in a predominately dark red cloak that hid the rest of his body and a pair of fingerless gloves. He had a pencil thin mustache and a metal helmet with a black mono-eye screen that covered his head from his eyes up. He was professor Ojo.

"Well?" Asked the other older man. He had long grey hair, with black eyebrows. One scar across the left brow over the eye and down to the cheek was visible. His left eye was pales showing a level of blindness. He wore an open deep red Shenyi coat with gold trimmings over his shirtless muscular body, a pair of dark red pants, and a pair of cloth slip-on shoes. Known within the League of Shadows simply as Sensei. Ojo pressed a few buttons and looked at his companion.

"She finished." He told him. "We're good to go." The old man smiled sinisterly after hearing that. Unknown to either of them, a metal bat hanging on the ceiling had quietly flew off.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE – August 8, 09:58

The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and four young teens were coming out of the mountain.

Megan was running ahead with a surf board under her arm. She wore a pair of short yellow swim trunks with matching swim top. She smiled as she reached the sea. "Hello, Megan!" She exclaimed as the others came up to her. Rob –Robin– was wearing his black shades and a pair of dark blue swim trunks with red trimming. Kaldur'ahm had blue swim trunks with dark blue trimming, and Conner was wearing charcoal black swim trunks with white lines on the waist band and along the sides. "We should hit the beach every day!"

"First, a moment of silence for our… absent comrade…" Rob said solemnly.

"Poor Wally." Megan said in sadness.

* * *

KEYSTONE HIGH SCHOOL – 09:00

Wally made a dopey face as he couldn't believe his bad luck. The old teacher finished writing his name on the white board and turned to the class.

"Welcome, Class, to the first day of sophomore year."

"Hununa…" Wally groaned as he slid down on his seat lifelessly.

* * *

STEINBELT AUTOMOTIVES – GOTHAM BRANCH – 09:30

Krim was currently looking up resumes of potential security workers for the company. While there were security firms that he could hire to protect his assets, they were too broad a range in terms of employees, and as for private security companies, who employ trained professionals, they were usually filled with former mercenaries and men and women who had… Questionable military backgrounds. As such, Krim preferred to go through the paperwork himself and because of this, there is no employee that he hasn't vetted personally. As he sifted through each promising resume, he came upon one person that immediately caught his interest.

Turning it around, on the back it showed how this person admitted their criminal past and Krim nodded at it. "I think I have found bit of gold amongst the rocks." He picked up the phone as he dialed the number written on the paper.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE – 10:31

Conner, Rob, and Kalder'ahm were sitting on the beach as Megan was surfing a bit. Connor looked a bit out of it.

"So how's Superman doing?" Rob asked.

"He's okay, I guess." He responded. "Still, when dad came home with a bullet wound in his shoulder, both Lois and I freaked out."

"I suppose it is understandable since your father is usually invulnerable to such weapons." Kalder surmised. "But these Roidmudes and their ability to bypass his greatest defence do pose a problem."

"Plus their power to slow down time around them." Rob added. "A real pain."

"Did Batman find anything out?"

"Not yet, but he did identify what the particles are made of, so it only a matter of time before he'll have the means to counter it like Drive does."

"Speaking of Drive, what's his deal?" Conner wondered. "First we're working alongside him, then suddenly he's fighting toe to toe with the League, and now my dad says, that he's working with us again? I don't get it."

"I don't wanna think too much about it, things like that get really messy to figure out." Rob said, before noticing Conner staring at Megan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dude, when are you going to tell her?" Rob flat out asked him.

"T-Tell who what?" Conner stuttered as he didn't expect Rob to ask such a question.

"He is right, Conner." Kalder agreed. "The longer you take, the harder it will be to reveal your feelings."

"Wha-Did you tell him?" Conner asked with a frown.

"Please." Rob scoffed. "I knew the second you laid eyes on her."

"I wasn't that obvious… was I?"

"It was like the Joker in a library." Robin laughed. "The way you looked at her in her swimsuit, I was expecting heat vision to come out!" Conner's face turned red after hearing that.

"We are not hurrying you, just giving you advice." Kalder said as he got up from his spot. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to show Megan how to properly surf these waves." He started walking, but stopped and raised his brow. "Unless you'd care to do it yourself?" Conner smiled and quickly got up, running over to Megan. While he didn't think he was ready to tell her his feelings yet, spending time with her was just as precious to him.

* * *

CENTRAL CITY HIGH – 15:30

The School bell rang as Wally dashed out of the building, hooting and howling in joy, before heading home to get his things.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE – THE CAVE – 19:55

Red Tornado, Drive, Batman, Green Arrow and Artemis were with the Team as they waited for their final member.

"He is late…" Drive said with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't get it. Why is the fastest guy here, taking so long?" Artemis asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Kid Flash should be here any minute." Miss Martian said with optimism.

"RECOGNIZED – KID FLASH – B-03." Said the computer as a portal opened up.

"There he is now!" Miss Martian smiled at Artemis. "I'm sure you two will get along famously."

The portal closed and Wally was in his yellow swim trunks with red zig-zag trimming on it. He was carrying various items, from beach chair to a CD radio. "The Wall-Man is here!" He announced. "Now let's get this party star-!" He tripped on the beach umbrella and fell flat on the floor, dropping everything and sending a beach ball bouncing past Red Tornado and Batman. "-ted…" The Team couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Wall-Man, huh?" Artemis began to joke. "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"From his attire and his unique "Arsenal", I would assume starting parties." Drive smirked. "With his brand of justice, I am sure he is a hit with the villains." Robin and Artemis snickered, while Wally took it in stride as he got up.

"That's only ONE of my awesome powers." He said in pure confidence before looking at the lady archer. "By the way, who's this?"

"Artemis, your new teammate." She answered with a smile.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." He retorted, making her smile fade a bit. Green Arrow stepped in to explain.

"Um, she my new protégé." He said.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked in concern, before the transport system came on again.

"RECOGNIZED – SPEEDY – B-06."

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Red Arrow said in annoyance. "Call me Red Arrow." Green Arrow was surprised by his former protégé's new attire.

"Roy, you look-"

"-Replaceable." The red archer interrupted with a slight hint of accusation.

"It's not like that." Green Arrow countered. "You told me that you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?!" Red Arrow questioned. "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can." Artemis said walking to his face.

"Who are you?" Wally asked her.

""I'm his/She's my niece."" Both Artemis and Green Arrow said at once.

"Another niece?" Robin asked Drive who remained quiet. Drive knew the truth, but wondered why she hid it.

"But she is not your replacement." Aqualad assured Red Arrow. "We have always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally added.

"Whatever, Baywatch." Artemis said in a slightly fed-up manner. "I'm here to stay."

"These are the people I will be working with?" Drive asked Robin who shrugged with a smile.

"Dysfunctional team thing." He told him. "You'll get used to it."

"Sigh… Either way, you came for a reason, did you not?" Drive asked Red Arrow, who looked back at him with a questioning look.

"Who are you?"

"Drive, Mr. Harper."

"!" Red Arrow was surprised for a moment after hearing his last name. "How-?"

"He knows everyone's secret identity." Robin answered.

"And threatened the Justice League." Wally added before thinking back. "And I think he fought them too?"

"And won." Drive finished as he folded his arms.

"…" Red Arrow looked to Leaguers and they nodded. He was about to say something, but noticed the time on the holographic screen. "There are some questions I wanna ask you, but for now, do you know a Dr. Serling Roquette?"

"If I remember correctly, she is a Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City." The screen lit up multiple windows filled with data concerning her.

"Yeah, but she vanished two weeks ago." Robin pointed out, looking at his digital gauntlet.

"Abducted 2 weeks ago." Red Arrow corrected. "By the league of shadows."

"Whoa! You want us to rescue her from the shadows?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Hard-core." Wally said bumping fists with the Boy Wonder.

"I already rescued her." Red Arrow said as he walked over to the screens and loaded new data showing a metal bug. "Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path- Concrete, steel, flesh, bone."

"But its true purpose isn't mere destruction, is it?" Drive asked with certainty.

"Correct, their real intention for it: Theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows." Artemis said as if it was business as usual.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally scoffed, but Artemis only smiled mysteriously.

"Who are you?!" The young speedster demanded.

"Surely, you have some plan to deal with this "Fog." Drive figured.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Red Arrow answered, causing Robin to come to a realization.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…"

"They'll target her." The red archer continued. "Right now, she's off the grid."

"Where is her location?" Drive asked.

"I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked in shock.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow suggested, making his former sidekick frown.

"You and I? Don't you wanna' take your new protégé?" Green Arrow was about to say something but Batman wordlessly stopped him. Realizing he was getting too heated, he took a step back.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too."

"Tch… Then my job is done." Red Arrow walked to the transport system that announced his leaving. "RECOGNIZED – SPEEDY." He was annoyed by it. "That's "Red Arrow – B-06." Update." In a flash of light, he was gone. Drive held his chin under his arms as he thought about the League of Shadows. His information about them was limited at best. They were not very open about their business like some villains normally are, due to using a closed network, away from conventional systems, plus hundreds of years filled with stealth and subterfuge to keep themselves hidden in the darkness didn't help. Because of this, Drive had no way of knowing where they were or who their members are, save for their leader and his daughter who were only known due to their usual scuffles with Batman and Robin.

"Everyone, prep up." Green Arrow told the Team. "You leave in fifteen."

* * *

HAPPY HARBOR – JERRY SIEGEL PARK – 20:30

Two people were sitting in on a bench. One was a pale bald man in a grey hunter's outfit, reading the paper. The other was a pale, bald woman with no distinguishing looks, in a grey dress suit going through a magazine.

"My Lord, the signal has not moved for three hours." Said the woman. "Shall I head to the mission location?"

"You may proceed S054." S003 answered though the communication system inside her head. "If you spot Drive or the League, DO NOT engage. That's the job of S199."

"Yes, my Lord." Both of them got up and headed off into the wooded area. Activating a device, a red portal opened up and she stepped through. After it closed, the man left in a fast pace towards the east.

* * *

HAPPY HARBOR HIGH SCHOOL – 21:53

The Team, plus Drive, were stationed at various locations around the school. Miss Martian was perched on the rooftop with her ship invisibly floating in the air, Superboy was outside, patrolling the grounds, and Drive was canvasing the halls. Everyone else was inside the school's computer lab with Dr. Roquette, who was typing away on the school computer. Aqualad was quietly checking out the door before ordering Miss Martian to link them up due to not wanting the League of Shadows intercepting their comms.

(Everyone online? Ohh!) Artemis thought in surprise. (This is weird.)

(And distracting.) Roquette complained with her mind. (Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?)

(Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?) Kid Flash asked while eating a banana.

(Pot, Kettle. Have you met?) Artemis mocked.

(Hey, Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team.)

(That is so not on me.)

(That is enough the both of you!) Drive told them while focusing on his old voice. (We are supposed to be professionals! Leave your personal issues in the trunk once a mission starts.)

(She started it!)

(Did not!)

(I do not CARE who started it! Dr. Roquette is risking her life to save the world and it would best if we protect her WITHOUT THE PETTY SQUABBLES!)

(Look, how 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?) Artemis offered as she left.

(Good idea.) Aqualad agreed, thankful that the sudden argument had come to an end. (Dr. Roaquette, Drive, you both have my apologies. We are not normally like this.)

(As long as I can get some peace and quiet so I can work, then it's fine.) The doctor sighed in annoyance.

(Do not mind it, Aqualad.) Drive held his chin under his arms. (I understand that she is a new member and it takes time to integrate into the team dynamics.)

(He right and you gotta' cut her some slack, KF.) Robin told the young speedster. (It was her arrow saved your butt against Amazo.)

(What? No, that was Speedy's – I mean Red Arrow's Arrow, right?)

(Not so much.)

(Humph! Well, still not giving her the satisfaction.)

(You know I can still hear you.) Artemis pointed out as she walked past the stairwell.

((AAAHGG! I don't-!)

(Both of you, what did I just say!?) Drive snapped.

(I couldn't get the Justice League…) Roquette thought in exasperation.

(The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon.) Aqualad said as he walked up to her. (Can you track it?)

(My Utility Fog is not a weapon.) She defended. (It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "Assassinate Me" written in neon.) Dr. Roaquette replied in depression. Aqualad gave a comforting smile and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

(We will protect you.) Deciding that there were worse things that could have happened, she pressed the enter key on the keyboard, causing the system speak. "TRACKING FOG NOW." The screen showed the earth before quickly zooming on to the location of the Fog to a Philadelphia airport.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY – WAYNETECH BUILDING – 21:57

S054 was sitting by the building, fiddling with a smartphone that was actually searching for a specific signal. A security guard walked by before noticing her. She looked up and gave a charming smile that made the guard blush. He nodded in response and went about his business. As soon as he turned a corner, her smile turned into a sneer.

"My Lord, according to the data, this should be the third location to be targeted, but I do not see the reason to wait here. Shouldn't my use be better served at the Philadelphia target?"

"Have patience my dear S054, have patience." S003 told her. "Waiting walks hand in hand with knowledge and knowledge equates to victory. The data in WayneTech is of upmost importance for our cause."

"Yes, my Lord." She closed the comms with S003 and opened the one with S199. "S199, what is your status?"

* * *

HAPPY HARBOR HIGH SCHOOL – 21:59

"I am in position." Said her partner. "There is a League of Shadows operative nearby, so I am certain this is the location. Should I deal with them before the mission?"

"Ignore them." S054 ordered. "Is Drive present?"

"I detect extremely low levels of Heavy Acceleration Particles moving around the building. If there are no other fellow Roidmudes nearby then it can only be him."

"Move to his location quickly, and prepare to attack. Once the mission begins, he cannot be allowed to interfere."

"Understood." Quickly moving through the bushes, it caused a shifting sound that made Superboy turn. He looked carefully but nothing was there. Thinking that it was just his nerves playing with him, he left to check the other side of the building by leaping over the roof.

Inside the school, Drive was checking the halls to ensure nothing was amiss. As he turned the corner, he couldn't help but feel something was watching him. (Mmm, that boy.) Drive almost stumbled after hearing Artemis's thoughts.

(We can hear you.) Miss Martian told her. (We can ALL hear you.)

(Oh, I know.) Artemis answered.

(Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog.) Aqualad told her. (Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue. Drive, head to the computer lab so as to take up Robin's position.)

(Ready.) Miss Martian said.

(On my way.) Drive headed down the nearest stairs, but as soon as he stepped on the second floor, the feeling of being followed came to him again. He activated his HUD's Heavy Particle scanner, but nothing came up. Thinking he was just being jittery, he headed off to school's computer room.

(You embarrassed Superboy.) Miss Martian told Artemis as the guarded the outside of the school perimeter.

(Didn't hear him say that.)

(Must you challenge everyone?)

(Where I come from, that's how you survive.) Artemis told her, unaware of the trespasser who silently leaped over the fence.

The intruder moved through the grounds and into the school. Stalking the halls, they saw a person calmly walking the floor. In the darkness, S199 smirked. Suddenly a shuriken hit him in the neck. He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the one who threw it. Crouched on top of the lockers was a young woman with a slender, but fit build. She wore a dark green coloured kimono with shreds and rips along it and black knee-high boots. Her most noticeable feature was a white mask, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin. She was Cheshire. "Are you a member of the League of Shadows?" S199 asked, but the young assassin threw another shuriken that hit him squarely in the head. "Annoying." S199 turned around, calmly removed the two shuriken from his body, and walked away, leaving her perplexed. Seeing as the strange man wasn't part of the group protecting the doctor, she moved through the halls and up the stairs.

As much as she wanted to see who or what the man was, she had a mission to complete.

* * *

Author's Notes#: This is just the setup, that's why I'm double posting today. (1/25/17)

Things to note:

When the heroes are wearing their civvies I will refer to them with their real names.  
But if they are wearing their uniforms or at least covering their faces while they do their Justice thing, Hero names.

In Robin's case: Robin if in uniform. Dick in civvies. Rob in civvies with shades. I know it sounds busy, but this is for my own benefit to keep track.

In terms of how The Team views Drive:

Robin: He sees Drive as an unknown element with a cool car and follows Batman's advice to watch Drive carefully, unless a mission requires Robin to be somewhere else. As such, he tends to keeps one eye on Drive when they're together during missions.

Kid Flash: He sees Drive as a fellow speedster and a cool guy, due to the events back at the Central City Mall, if a little stiff sometimes. He did ask if he could drive his car once, only to get a resounding "NO", but he won't give up.

Superboy: He respects him due to Drive's part in his rescue, and for speaking on his behalf after his father showed up during the Mall events. Though he is still a bit wary of him as he is capable of fighting the League on his own.

Miss Martian: She finds him as a respectful individual who gives of the feeling of a grandfather. Because of this, she finds him as a potential good friend and hopes he will become a member of the Team or the League, one day. You know her during the first season, sunshine and rainbows… with a dark cloud in the distance.

Aqualad: While he is thankful Drive is a professional and takes orders given to him to the letter, there is a solid understanding between them: Drive and the Team are separate entities. He does hope one day that particular status quo will change for the better as they build trust over time.

Artemis: She views Drive as sort of a "Good Guy Greg" with a classy hot look about him. A nice acquaintance, but doesn't see him as a romantic interest, due to her tastes. Tough looking guys are more her thing and Superboy happens to fall into that category, much like in Earth-16. But like Earth-16, her tastes will change. Into what, is up to debate.

Now I understand that since the third season has been green lit, (WOOP! WOOP!) That meant I had to change who was going to be Mach. But in an odd way, it made things easier for me. Now that left me with Machine Chaser and thankfully, the character I selected is set in stone. The only annoying thing we have to deal with now is the 1 to 2 year wait until they air.

Read and Review next chap.


	11. Infiltrator

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** –  "Roidmudes Dialogue" – (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own YOUNG JUSTICE as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Infiltrator

* * *

In the Computer room, Drive was watching from the windows, while Aqualad was standing a foot away from the doctor keeping guard. Kid Flash was outside leaning on the wall next to the door, but he was bored off his mind. When he noticed a shadow move from the hall nearby he gave chase.

Aqualad and Drive noticed and took positions. They waited in silence as the doctor worked, unaware of the sudden change in atmosphere. They waited in silence as nothing occurred. They were about to relax a bit when a shuriken flew out from the crack in the door. Aqualad was the first to respond as he jumped in front of Dr. Roquette and took one in the shoulder. "Doctor, get down!" He yelled. Roquette looked towards the door to see her assassin's white smiling mask. Cheshire threw two more shuriken that Drive blocked as he went to escort the doctor out of the sudden battle. The assassin dashed into the room as she threw two more shuriken straight at Roquette. Aqualad blocked the shot and ordered Drive to get her out.

"Oooh, that had to hurt." She said as she drew two Sais and swiftly approached the Atlantean.

"Atlantean skin is quite dense." He replied as he pulled his Water Bearers out and blocked her swings before kicking her back.

"And my shuriken are quite poisonous." She blocked his kick and landed on her feet before going back to her into battle stance.

(M'gann, Kid, Artemis, We are under attack in the computer lab!) He called on the mind link.

(On our way!) Artemis answered.

Drive was taking the doctor out, when S199 suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Are you kidding me?!" Roquette said in shock. "Another assassin!?"

"In a manner of speaking." The man then changed into a large humanoid lion. It's body was metallic yellow with grey lines along the sides. It mane was a wild brown. It's glowing green eyes pierced all it saw. It had a muscular frame that laid low as it readied to pounce. "I will have to ask you both to die. RRAAAAHHH!"

(Everyone, a Roidmude has appeared!) Drive said before pulling the doctor away from the Lionroid's crushing impact. {CRRRRRAAAAMMM!} While this was going on, Aqualad's legs were caught by Cheshire, who saw an opportunity and threw one of her Sais at the doctor just as she and the Atlantean fell. Aqualad, using one of his bearers, whipped it and sent it spinning into a wall, almost hitting Roquette. "Yaah!" She squeaked as Drive pulled her away to get her out of the room, only get blocked by the Lionroid.

"Almost." Cheshire mused before blocking Aqualad. "Poison slowin' you down?"

"Jellyfish toxin, I'm largely immune." He replied only to suddenly get head-butted by her, knocking him down.

"Largely." She then raised her other Sai so as to finish him off, when an arrow knocked the weapon out of her hand. She turned to see Artemis with her bow drawn and aimed at her.

"Don't. Move."

"Heh, this gig's getting interesting." She took out a collapsible sword and unfolded it, ready to battle with the archer. Artemis then fired a volley of arrows that the assassin cut down as they flew.

"GRrrrrrr." The Lionroid was about to pounce again when it stopped suddenly and jumped out of the window, leaving the assassin to her fate. Soon, Kid Flash and Miss Martian came in and Cheshire noticed.

"Maybe a little too interesting." Cutting her losses, she pulled out a small ball and smashed it on the floor. A flash of light and smoke enveloped her as Kid Flash tried to catch her, but he only grabbed smoke before almost running into Artemis. He turned but nothing was left of her.

"Gone."

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Drive then looked at her.

"Would you have preferred she return?" He asked her. She then realized what she said didn't make sense and looked away. Drive then spoke warmly. "It was the fear and adrenalin speaking for you, nothing more. As Aqualad stated, we will protect you, and we have yet to fail." The doctor slightly smiled, but they were brought out of the quiet talk due to a sudden outburst.

"This is all your fault!" Kid Flash blamed at Artemis. "You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?!"

"That's not really fair." Miss Martian said in Artemis's defence. "I was outside, too."

"Outside… being distracted by her." He countered before trying to put on the charm. "Besides, I can't be mad at you." (You gave me mouth-to-mouth.)

(We heard that!) Said everyone in the room.

"Dang it!" He yelled before walking away. Miss Martian then put a comforting hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." She said in understanding, slightly surprising the archer.

"Focus, everyone." Aqualad ordered. "The Shadows will be back." Suddenly the comms came on and Robin spoke.

"Robin to Aqualad."

* * *

PHILADELPHIA – STAR LABS – 22:14

"We're over Philadelphia." The Boy Wonder reported. "We've located the shadows' next target, Star Labs. We're too late, it's destroyed, totally destroyed."

"The Fog completely decimated it..." Superboy mumbled in shock after seeing the destruction the Fog brought. The remains of the building that was once Star Labs collapsed as the ship slowly flew by.

"This is bad." Robin said in worry. "Star Labs is cutting-edge science, And now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy."

"What's our next move?" Superboy asked.

"We scan for that Fog, find it." Aqualad ordered over the comms. "We're moving the doctor."

* * *

Outside the school, the Lionroid resumed it human guise, and waited by the bus station.

"Why did you have me retreat from the battle?" He asked.

"You are only to keep him busy while the Star Labs building was being dealt with." S054 replied. "Once the WayneTech building is assaulted, you will be allowed to end his miserable existence."

"Understood." S199 accepted. He then noticed movement in the shadows. In a second, the assassin was behind him with her blade at his throat.

"Move and you die." She warned him in a sweetly tone.

"Sigh…" S199 then walked away as the blade cut at his neck. It healed instantly and then he turned to her. "You are no threat to me, Shadow. If I so choose, I could kill you with minimal effort or maximum power. So I would prefer that you choose your enemies wisely."

"Hmmp…" She shrugged as she put her weapon away. "I just want to know if you here to help or interfere."

"What I do is no concern of yours." S199 told her before walking off. "Interfere with me again and you will experience true fear before you die." She scowled at him as he vanished into the shadows, before leaving as well.

* * *

HAPPY HARBOR BOATING PORT – RECEPTION – 22:32

Dr. Roquette was working on the computer while Kid Flash and Artemis guarded her. The two heroes glared at each other, as the time went by.

(Stop it, both of you.) Aqualad ordered on the mind link.

((What!?)) They both replied.

(I can hear you glaring.) Aqualad said as he kept himself in the wooded area in front of the building. "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode And make a wide perimeter sweep!" He ordered. Suddenly red webbing attached itself to his upper torso before pulling him up into the tree next to him. The sounds of battle were heard inside the foliage as Aqualad flew out and slammed into the side of a parked van. The attacker, a man wearing a purple and black spandex costume, with a matching golden eyed mask that sported a spider emblem on his forehead, leaped out of the tree and landed in front the hero as he got up. His code name was Black Spider. But before Aqualad could do anything, another attacker, a muscular Caucasian man with light brown eyes and white hair, hit him back down with a large heavy metal hook that was attached to his right arm. His name matched his weapon, Hook. The Atlantean fell unconscious from the impact and Cheshire leaped out from the darkness.

"The Martian could return any second, and I'm not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette now."

Not too far away, another threat hid in the shadows.

"I am in position." S199 said over the comms. "The League of Shadows are here as well."

"Ignore them. Our priority is Drive." S054 told him. "But if they interfere, end them along with him."

"Understood. Scanning for Heavy Acceleration Particles… He is not present."

"What!?"

"They may have divided at some point before reaching this building."

"Widen your search. He must not have any chance to leave Happy Harbor once our operation begins!"

"Beginning wide range sweep." S199 eyes turned a deep shade of green and followed a thin trail that showed the location of the High Speed Hero. "Target located."

"And my signal tracker has found my own quarry." S054 added. "Prepare for battle. Tonight is our victory."

"Understood." S199 began moving towards Drive's location.

* * *

PHILADELPHIA – WAYNE TECH

The bio-ship flew by as Robin noted the third target of the Shadows.

"The next target's a WayneTech facility. In theory, its systems software could be used to hack the-!" Robin immediately turned silent to prevent himself from saying too much.

"The what?" Superboy asked.

"Doesn't matter." Robin said, while mentally cursing himself for his big mouth. "Wh-what matters Is WayneTech operates a 24-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time."

Meanwhile an unmarked van stopped at the parking lot. It's driver, Professor Ojo, quickly left the seat and moved to the back to activate a machine that held the Fog, unaware of S054's approach.

* * *

HAPPY HARBOR BOATING PORT – RECEPTION

After fooling the three members of the League of Shadows with Miss Martian, who posed as Dr. Roquette, both sides were at a stalemate.

"You'll never find Dr. Roquette." Miss Martian told her.

"Never's such a long time." Cheshire responded before turning around. "Pursuing target! Keep 'em busy!" After hearing their orders, Hook and Black Spider attacked, while Cheshire left to hunt for her target. Seeing this Artemis gave chase.

"Pursuing their leader. Take the rest down!"

"You are so not the boss of me." Kid Flash complained.

"Just do it!"

* * *

SANDBAR INTERNET CAFÉ

Aqualad was standing next to the real doctor as she worked to quickly complete the virus. Drive was looking out the window, when his HUD showed high levels of Heavy Acceleration Particles outside the building. He turned to Aqualad and nodded, who returned the gesture, and stepped outside. Dr. Roquette noticed, but quickly went back to her work as they had explained to her the possibility of Roidmude interference.

Drive then walked over to meet his enemy, who was already transformed. The Lionroid then motioned him to follow.

* * *

PHILADELPHIA – WAYNE-TECH

In the air, the bioship opened it's hatch with Superboy standing in front, while Robin was checking his holo gauntlet. "It's downloading!" Superboy then turned towards the parking lot and saw Ojo working a machine. "Shadow spotted, going in!" He said as he leaped of the ship. "Superboy!" Robin yelled trying to stop him in vain.

Ojo was working when he saw the Kryptonian falling in his direction. Using his control brace, he fired from his mono-eye helmet and blasted Superboy down. He then activated the machine the released the Fog. S054, hiding behind the van, changed into a black humanoid panther with a metal frame like stealth armour. It then pressed a button on the smartphone and the device transformed into a high tech container capable of blocking external signals. The Pantheroid then followed the nano machines to the WayneTech building.

"No, wait!" Robin fired a grappling hook and swung after the nanites, just as they bore a hole into the door.

* * *

HAPPY HARBOR – DOCKS

"WAH!" Drive yelped as he matrixed a swing from the Lionroid. He then jumped back as he reached for his Door Gun, but the Lionroid was faster than he expected and hit him in the chest, sending him into the trash bins nearby. "That was unexpected…" He then noticed the Lionroid poncing at him. "But so is THIS!" Drive fell back and kicked upwards, placing both feet on it's chest, and sending it flying over him. He then got up and saw the Roidmude had disappeared. Drive looked around carefully as the readings from his HUD showed that it had not left. "For something in such bright colours, it knows how to hide well."

"Indeed!" Suddenly a slash came at Drive's back and sparks flew from his body. He winced in pain, but fought it off and he turned as fired his gun. Unfortunately, all it hit was the mast of a docked boat.

"I did not come to play hide and go seek." He said in annoyance.

* * *

PHILADELPHIA – WAYNETECH – 6th FLOOR – LUNCH ROOM

As the building was under attack by the Fog, Robin was busy hacking the cash register, praying that the machine was linked to the buildings mainframe. Meanwhile, the Pantheroid was watching the Boy Wonder unnoticed, as the chaos ensued. It waited behind one of the vending machines, so the Fog would finish it's work. The container's screen blinked, alerting it that a viral signal was being sent to the Fog. Reacting quickly, it leaped into the air and scooped up a group, before sealing it and leaving out an open window.

* * *

HAPPY HARBOR – DOCKS

Drive was on his knee as the Lionroid was closing in. **[SP-SP-SPEED]** Drive then lifted the Shift Lever three times and dashed at him. The Roid began blocking the fast moving hits as it waited it out. But as soon as it thought Drive had finished, a shot to the chest knocked him back. Drive had pulled out his Door Gun during the end of his speed burst. He then moved into the Lionroid's reach as it swung at him. Drive spun into a dodge, hitting the Roid in the chest with his elbow. The Lionroid was surprised by the sudden change in the flow of battle and used it's speed to quickly take to the shadows. Drive had his gun lowered and stood there. He then fired a shot right at it, just as the Roid jumped out, hitting him in the chest again. Landing on it's backside, it then realized that it's enemy was figuring out how it fights. At that moment S054 called. "S199, I have finished my main mission. I am withdrawing. I repeat, I am withdrawing."

"Understood." The Lionroid answered S054. Deciding not to take any unnecessary risks, it smashed at the ground, leaving a burst of concrete that had Drive automatically block his vision. When he lowered his arm, the Lionroid and all traces of Heavy Acceleration Particles had disappeared.

"This is Robin, the Fog been cleared." Drive heard on the comms.

"This is Superboy, I've captured a shadow operative, though I'm gonna need a new shirt."

Hearing that, Drive was thankful that the threat had been neutralized. Still, he was still not too pleased that his enemy fled, but decided not to pursue as he had other priorities that night.

When he returned to the café, he saw the assassin, Cheshire, standing in front of Artemis, who was aiming at her. They were talking when he arrived.

"I suppose now you bring me to justice, Let your new friends interrogate me." Cheshire mused as her face was exposed. She had a similar face as Artemis, but with grey eyes and her features leaned more towards her Vietnamese heritage than the archer. "I wonder if your position's secure enough to survive them learning everything I know." Artemis was about to lower her bow, when someone spoke.

"Funny, I know about her identity and find her completely trustworthy." Drive said coming up to them. "But I wonder if that is the same for you, Jade Crock… or is it Nguyen now? I can never be sure. But I am quite positive your dear sister will enlighten me later on, won't you, Artemis?"

"Who-?" Cheshire showed a shocked look as she turned to face him. "Who the he-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Language." Drive then walked over to Artemis, before turning to her sister. "I would suggest you vacate the premises."

"…You're letting me go?" Cheshire asked in skepticism. "Why?"

"Quid pro quo."

"Heh, it's so I can owe you one."

"Cleaver girl."

"...Then I'll take you up on your offer." Smoke began to form around her as she stepped away.

"You should consider going home once in a while. I am positive your mother misses you, no matter what you've become." Drive advised, before walking away to the café. Jade paused for a second before continuing her vanishing act. After Artemis was sure her sister had left, she quickly walked up to the pseudo speedster.

"Thanks," She said. "You know, for having my back."

"No need. She attempted to use your identity as a bargaining chip, so I decided to turn the situation in our favour." Drive turned and saw Aqualad being arm carried by Roquette. He had darts stuck onto his chest as he looked up and saw the two heroes.

"Artemis, Drive, where's the assassin?"

"She, uhh… she got away." She quickly answered.

"Ooh, from you? Oh, big surprise." Kid Flash said as he zoomed onto the scene with Miss Martian flying behind. "Notice? We got ours." Hook and Black Spider were tied up while floating due to Miss Martian's telekinesis.

"Kid Flash, please stop." Drive warned. "Or do you wish to receive a wedge at Mach speed?"

"Uhhhhh, n-no thank you, please." He nervously answered, before kicking the mask Cheshire wore that laid on the sidewalk. He smiled as he picked it up. "Cool! Souvenir!"

"Her mask?" Aqualad saw as he pulled the darts out of his chest. "Did either of you see her face?"

"Our apologies. I'm afraid it was far too dark for either of us to make out her facial features." Drive lied with Artemis nodding in agreement.

"It is fine." Aqualad said. "Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, And Dr. Roquette is safe, Thanks in no small part to the both of you." He then walked over to Artemis. "Especially you, Artemis, thank you and welcome to the team." Miss Martian welcomed her as well, telling her that she would treat her like her sister. One of the twelve she has, anyway. She then elbowed Kid Flash who reluctantly shook Artemis's hand.

"Drive, this also extends to you as well." Aqualad told him with his hand out. "We will always have room for you here with the Team."

"Thank you, Aqualad, but my duties are many and I must ride alone." Drive then shook Aqualad's hand. "But the sentiment is enough." The night continued with Dr. Roquette soon being taken under the League's care, allowing the Team, plus Drive, to rest for the night.

* * *

GOTHAM – ARKHAM ASYLUM – 20 MILES BELOW – 01:02

S003 was with Ivo, working on a side project, when a portal opened up. Both the Pantheroid and the Lionroid came out, with the Pantheroid holding the container.

"My Lord, we have returned with a piece of the Utility Fog."

"I was only half as successful as I only managed to keep Drive from leaving the area."

"Ah, S199, my friend, but you were successful." S003 put an arm around the Roid. "Your job was ONLY to keep our red menace busy. Killing him would have just been a bonus."

"Thank you for your kind words, My Lord."

"Now as for this…" S003 pick up the box and press a few options on the screen, showing the contents. "How does it look, Ivo?"

"OH, this will do nicely!" He said in glee. "We just might pull it off after all."

"That's all I wanted to hear!" S003 smiled as he placed the container in Ivo's hands. "Now for you two. As a reward, you will be the first to test the new Viral Cores." He handed out two red micro cars.

"Your generosity knows no bounds." S054 said with a bow.

"We shall not waste your precious gifts." S199 bowed as well.

S003 smiled as he and Ivo left to do their work.

* * *

GOTHAM – ARTEMIS'S HOME – 01:20

Artemis was entering her room window, her mind was a million miles away due to her run in with Red Arrow. When she transported into Gotham using the League's teleportation unit, he surprised her and told her that he knew she was not the niece both she, Green Arrow, and Batman claim her to be, but knew the two League members must have a reason for covering for her and dropped it at that. But before he left, he warned her not to hurt his friends. The tone he used told her would not hesitate to do what needed to be done to protect them.

As she was taking off her mask, she wondered if it was worth hiding her parentage.

"Artemis?" Her mother, Paula, called from the next room.

"Yeah mom, I'm home." Artemis answered. Now that she thought about it, how was she going to tell her mother that she saw Jade without letting her know that her oldest child became an assassin?

"Come into the living room."

"Okay." After deciding not to tell her until she can figure it out, she put on her pink robe, walked out her room. She then saw her mother in her wheelchair with a dress suit on her lap.

"Young lady, don't tell me you're going on a date at this hour?" Artemis joked.

"No silly. I have great news. I may have found a job. A good one, and they want me to come in for a second interview!" After hearing that, Artemis smiled as this was the best new she heard all day. She hugged her mom tightly in congratulation.

"So what's the place, do you know who your employer is, what are the hours, how much is the pay?"

"Hold on, Artemis! The place that wants to hire me is at Steinbelt Auto-Motives." She told her. Artemis was shocked to say the least as she technically knew the owner.

"Wait, isn't that place in, like, Metropolis and a couple other cities?"

"Apparently, they're opening up a Gotham branch, and they want me to work there." Paula explained as she finished laying out her clothes. "The CEO wanted to hire me personally."

"How long will that take until the building's finished?"

"They've been working on it for the past two months and they'll be opening tomorrow." Paula gave her a magazine on business. She showed the page that had the Steinbelt Auto-Motive logo and it's apparent opening in Gotham on August 10th. "They want me to come in on Wednesday morning, bright and early."

"In that case I'm coming with you, for support."

"I… Okay then, but stay in the reception area."

"No problem, Mom." Artemis said while wondering what Krim was up to.

* * *

INFINITY ISLAND – 01:25

In a section of the building, Sensei was sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed. Above him were four screens with four individuals hidden in bright lights.

"Report." Said one, causing Sensei's eyes to open.

"Masters, before Ojo's capture, he transmitted the Star Labs data you required, But the WayneTech intel still eludes us."

"Once again, the young Heroes interfere, so it's fortunate we have an operative on the inside." Hearing this, Sensei made a dark smile. Unknown to anyone, a metal bat was hanging upside down watching the events from the shadows. It recorded everything, from start to end before crawling out the window and flying off into the night.

* * *

HAPPY HARBOR – DANNY'S SLO-GO MOTEL – 02:00

Jade was lying on the bed, still in her outfit. She ruminated on Drive's words. While she never listened to an enemy, unless it was intel she tortured out of them, what he said did ring in her head. Wondering how her mother was doing, she turned in her bed to open a small locket she made some years back. A picture of her being held by her mother and one of a preteen Artemis was inside. It was the only pictures she had of them. While she regretted not taking her sister with her, she couldn't take care of her and herself, so she made her choice. She knew of her mother leaving the hospital prison, but never attempted to see her. What would she think of her daughter, the assassin of the League of Shadows?

"…" She decided not to think too much about it. Pulling a blanket over her head, she went to bed, in hopes that some sleep might give her brain some time to mull it over.

* * *

METROPOLIS – LEXCORP – TOP FLOOR – 02:01

A tall, bald man with green eyes came out of a room that closed itself. He wore a charcoal grey suit with a white dress shirt and dark green tie. He was Lex Luthor, CEO of Lexcorp, a sizable conglomerate based in Metropolis, he has also organized black market arms trades and other more "Shady" deals all over the world. Long-time enemy of Superman, he hides behind the facade of an honest business man. So unless you were part of "Certain" circle of clientele, you would never guess the true darkness hidden behind the form of this man.

He pressed a button at his desk as he sat down. "Mercy, have they acquired the "Merchandise"?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. They are currently placing the parts in R&D Lab – "R" as we speak." Said a woman's voice from nowhere.

"Good." He pressed section of his desk that glowed a small light. A holographic screen came on that showed a Viral Core in a small stasis pod. "Soon, I'll see what makes you tick." He said as he smiled at his good fortune.

* * *

Author's Notes#:

That's right folks, Luthor, has got a Viral Core! With this mad man getting his hands on the Roidmude tech, who knows what kind of crazy we're going to get from him.

Sorry if the story sorta jumps from place to place, but I wanted this as a turning point for a few things that WILL affect the future and how the characters interact from time to time. Drive won't just be with the Team. He'll also work with the League, or have either of them assist him with his own missions. And don't forget, I will be using the days that were not utilized in the original YJ.

As for Paula, Cheshire and Artemis's mom, I've always felt like she was underused, so I'm going to bring her into the spotlight next chap as certain villains will be targeting Steinbelt Auto-Motives.

Read and Review.


	12. Jump Start

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** –  "Roidmudes Dialogue" – (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own YOUNG JUSTICE as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

Jump Start

* * *

STEINBELT AUTO-MOTIVES – GOTHAM BRANCH – TOP FLOOR – 08:02

Paula was in the bathroom working herself up. While still in her wheelchair, she wore a black pants suit with and a pair of black flats. She had a white women's dress shirt and with her was a work bag with papers just in case they ask for it.

"Okay, Paula." She told herself in the mirror. "You listen and you listen good! You're going to get this job. And it's not just for yourself, but for your daughter. You don't want to be a life lesson of what not to do, but what you're capable of. And you are capable of giving your daughter a good role model to follow, so don't get nervous, don't hold back, BE the best role model you can be for her!" She looked at herself and saw a confident, strong woman, who is able to do anything she puts her mind to. She left the bathroom and Artemis looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep. I just needed a quick pep talk."

"If it helps, then alright. But you shouldn't be so nervous. After all, I'd doubt Mr. Steinbelt will eat you alive." Suddenly a man ran down the hall crying.

"YOU MONSTER!" He screamed as he left the building with tears flying. Suddenly Paula lost the courage she built up.

"He going to pick my bones out of his teeth."

"Mom..." Artemis face-palmed.

"Ms. Crock, due to the 8:00 interview ending sooner than expected, you will be next." Said the receptionist.

"Time to face the music." She said as she turned her chair.

"It's just an interview, Mom, not a satanic ritual where you're the sacrifice." Artemis reminded her. "You'll do just fine."

"Wish me luck." She rolled over to the door leading to the CEO's office. She breathed in and out twice before knocking on the door.

"Come in." She opened the door and entered.

* * *

Outside, Jade was sitting on a bench eating a hot dog from a vendor. She wore a grey T-shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of plain black and grey sneakers, and an open dark blue jacket with matching hat. She followed her mother and sister from their house to the building. She wondered if she should let her mom know she was okay but at the same time, she was worried about what her mother would think of her. She never thought she would be this conflicted on her choice since leaving home long ago.

Not too far from her was another woman wearing light blue jeans, white a tank top, and a pair of white sneakers, with black shades on. Next to her was S001 in a black three piece suit. He had black hair and eyes, with Asian facial features.

"So this is the place?" The woman asked.

"Yes, your employer wishes to receive the data from the building's laboratories in the basement floors." S001 answered. "The first half of the payment has been delivered into your personal account, so you will receive the rest after the job is done." The woman looked at her cell phone and nodded at the account increase.

"It'll be done."

"Good." He then handed her a small case. "These are in case you find yourself in more trouble than expected. Free of course."

"A job with benefits…" She said as she pocketed the small case.

"My master expects success from this mission." He then tipped the vendor and left. Leaving the woman to relax until the appointed time to act.

* * *

STEINBELT AUTO-MOTIVES – GOTHAM BRANCH – TOP FLOOR – 08:06

Paula sat quietly as Krim finished his paperwork. After signing the last of the documents, he moved them over to the out pile and picked up Paula's resume. She had three jobs but they were so long ago, that two of the companies she worked for had already folded.

"Ms. Crock, you applied for the receptionist position correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Steinbelt."

"That position is already filled."

"Oh…" She felt disheartened as she expected to get the boot, but Krim's next words surprised her.

"But the position of Head of Security of this branch is still available, would you like to take this position instead?"

"Wha… But, I'm-"

"-A woman who is fully capable of doing the job I am offering." Krim interjected. "Now are you ready to make the next step in life, or are you going to hide behind your disability?"

"I…" She was about to decline but realized that he was giving her a job that required a level responsibility that she previously thought she would never receive since she went to jail. Paula looked straight into Krim's bespectacled eyes and said the words that would change her life. "I'll take the job!" Krim smiled widely as they shook hands.

"Wonderful!" He then got up from his seat and opened the door. "Shall we give the young lady waiting outside the good news?"

"Of-Of course." She then wheeled herself to the door and Krim excused himself before pushing her to the reception.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY – UNKNOWN LOCATION – 09:00

S001 entered the room and kneeled.

"Master, the hire mercenary, has been dispatched."

"And S003's Junkroids?" Sigma asked.

"I have passed them to her."

"Then it is expected that both the data and testing shall be of use."

"Of course, Master."

"Then you are dismissed until she has requested contact."

"At once." S001 got up and left. Sigma then continued to observe S002 who was awaiting the signal from Core#: S200.

* * *

STEINBELT AUTO-MOTIVES – GOTHAM BRANCH – BIOLOGICAL LABORATORY – 20:00

"And here we have the bio-lab." Said Krim as he lead Paula and Artemis into a tour of the building, while at the same time, showing his new head of security where everything was. "Here we work on secret medical breakthroughs to enrich the average person's lives in health."

"What's that?" Artemis asked as she pointed towards a thin exoskeleton that looked like purple leggings connected to a flat spine.

"Ah, that is for paraplegics and the like." Krim answered. He then moved everyone to the display. "This is meant for allowing those whose body no longer functions. It bypasses the damaged parts of the nerves, allowing signals to reach the undamaged ones to regain limb movement."

"Then that means…" Artemis said in realization.

"That your mother can regain movement in her lower extremities once more."

"Mom, if what he just said is right then that means you can walk again!"

"I heard." She didn't really look interested.

"Why aren't you more excited by this?!" Artemis asked with a frown. "You could walk again!"

"Look, I'm just happy I found a job." Paula told her daughter. "I shouldn't be greedy. This wheelchair I'm in, this is my penance for what I've done because of my bad choices."

"But mom-!" Artemis was about to argue the fact but was interrupted.

{BLEEP, BLEEP} Krim then took out a device with mini screen. He frowned as his security detected a break in his office. He pressed the screen and locked down the building. "It would seem that today is the day someone decided to test the building's security system."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Artemis looked at her mother in worry. While she knew Krim's secret identity, she didn't want to risk it, unless he was going to share it with her mother.

"I prefer to settle things In-house." Krim then pressed a few button but all he received was an error screen. "It would seem that they have disabled my security system."

"Then I guess the police it is."

"Absolutly not." Krim then activated a few machines. "The projects we build here are for the public's future and unless they are employees, loose lips could bring mountains of troubles. Projects that could easily solve problems the world over could just as easily be cancelled by my investors." He walked over to a large console with a hollow centre. "This is a replication device used for clothing. Fabrics can be created at various levels, making them durable as steel and yet breathe like Egyptian cotton." He pressed a few buttons and in a moment, a white with blue highlights version of Artemis's costume was made with the Company logo, a stylized "R" on the chest. "This will do nicely. What do you think, Artemis?"

"Not my style, but I guess it'll do for now."

"You… knew about her?" Paula said with a frown.

"We worked together a few times." Krim calmly admitted. "She even saved my life once."

"Then is that why you hired me?" She asked sadly. "As a thank you to her?"

"No. I hired YOU because of your PAST." She looked at him with confusion, so he walked to her, looked her in the eyes seriously, and explained. "Because of your days as a criminal, you are aware of what villains would do if they attempted this very act of breaking and entering in a high tech facility. Adding the fact that you regret your past actions and truly wish to make amends and show your daughter that you want to be a better person, tells me that you are exactly the kind of individual I need in my staff. You'll help keep this company honest." He then walked over to the replication machine and gave the costume to Artemis. "But at the moment you are ill equipped for this situation. You do not know the company's defensive procedures or protocols." Paula was silent for a moment as she wasn't sure what she got herself into, but it wasn't the first time that's ever happened to her before.

"Mom, I'm going. Are you going to be alright?" She asked with her costume in her hand.

"Sigh…Don't worry about me, you go and do what you do best." She then turned to Krim. "As for you young man, I don't appreciate being kept in the dark until you feel like sharing." Krim chuckled a bit as he was really older than her by twenty years, even if he didn't look it.

"Miss, you are far too young to argue with me." Krim retorted with a smile as he walked over to a weapons rack, leaving a, once again, confused Paula. "Artemis, catch." He tossed her a white crossbow. "This crossbow is made for testing the clothing replicated by the machine. It is not what you are used to, but it should suffice."

"Thanks!" She then ran for the door so as to change and face whoever it was attacking. "And be careful."

"I have your mother to protect me." Krim said with a smile.

"I was talking to my mom." She said with a wink before leaving.

"Heh…"

"Are two dating?" Paula asked him, shocking the scientist.

"No. would you believe me if I said she was a bit too young for me?"

"May I speak freely?"

"You may."

"You are an eccentric young man." Krim could only laugh.

* * *

In the third floor, a woman in a red body suit with black along the sides, with black gloves, boots, and coat. She was Lady Shiva, a mercenary/assassin for hire, who is always looking for new heights in her martial arts. Hired by the Roidmudes, She broke in to Krim's office, due to the security leading to the basement being too tough, but the ones leading to the upper floor weak enough to disable.

She began looking for any data concerning his advanced projects. As she checked the computer, she stopped and quickly jumped on the corner of the ceiling. The door opened and Artemis came in with her crossbow raised. She scanned the room and thought the intruder might have left. But before she turned, she glanced up the ceiling and saw her. Lady Shiva dropped at her with a kick and Artemis jumped back, taking the chance to fire. Shiva saw this and threw small knives from her sleeves that sliced the flying bolt in two as the other knives almost hit Artemis. The archer rolled out of the way and tried to fire another shot only to see Lady Shiva right next to her. Artemis moved to hand-to-hand combat as she went for an elbow but Shiva caught it and twisted it to the side making the Artemis flip into the floor and go for a sweep. Shiva allowed herself to fall, so she could grab her with her legs into a triangle hold.

"You are skilled, young one." Lady Shiva complimented. "But in this life, you are only at the door of martial arts. Perhaps in your next one, you shall do far better." Just as she was about to squeeze her legs so as to crush Artemis's windpipe, she let go fast just as another knife missed her head. "Who dares!?"

"I dare, Giáo Sư." Cheshire came out of the shadows and kneeled, surprising both women. "I humbly ask that you spare this one's life."

"You? Humbly ask?" Lady Shiva then swiped at her only to hit air as Cheshire had already moved into defensive position. "As expected of the one I trained. An imposter would not be able to dodge so easily. So who is this girl to you?"

"…My sister." Cheshire said as she went back into kneeling position. Lady Shiva raised a brow.

"When the Shadows contracted me to teach their new warriors my skills, it was my understanding that each member had no kin, save for the Demon's Head."

"I…" Cheshire didn't know how to reply to that.

"No matter. As long as she does not interfere with my mission, I will not lay hands upon her."

"And what made you think I'm gonna just let you commit a crime?" Artemis questioned as she readied her crossbow.

"Artemis, stop it!" Cheshire told her. "You can't win against her!"

"So what?!" She said without moving her weapon away. "When I put on my mask, it's to stop criminals like her. Why do you wear yours?" Cheshire turned silent.

"It would seem your plea for me to spare your sister has failed." Lady Shiva then went into a battle stance. "Truly a shame, for if you had lived, you might have become a threat in the future."

"Yeah, yeah, Lady, let's get this show on the road." Both women began to battle, with Cheshire remaining still, unsure whose side she was on.

* * *

Back at the lab, Krim was looking over the video screen on his device showing the fight. Paula looked at the screen and her face went pale with fear and anger. Fear for her daughter's safety and anger at what kind of person her enemy was.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked her.

"Lady Shiva…" Her hands trembled as she remembered her.

"Is she dangerous?"

"She is the one of the best martial artists in the world." She began to roll to the door. "I need to go save my daughter from her!"

"Wait!" Krim said, as he stopped her.

"I can't wait, I have to-!"

"There are other interlopers in the building!" He said as showed the screen. In it were several moving people that ran towards the lab. "They shall be here in a matter of seconds." Just as Krim said that, an exposition blew the door. The force of the blast blew both of them away. Paula was knocked towards the exoskeleton, while Krim was buried under some tech he crashed into. "Ugh… I can't move." He said as his arm and most of his body was covered.

Entering the room were odd metal humanoids that looked like junk robots. Their bodies were like scrap metal plastered together and they had metal skull faces. As they shambled in, they began scanning the area, recording all data they could. Soon they noticed Krim and began moving towards him. "Not good!" He began trying to wiggle out of the machines, but to no avail as they was firmly pressed onto him. Just as the robots began reach out to grab him, one of the robots crashed into them saving him. Krim looked at who threw the robot and saw Paula wearing the exoskeleton. "Ms. Crock!?"

"Sorry for using this, but I'm sure you can forgive me in light of the situation." She said as she attacked with moves she hadn't used in years. In a short amount of time, robot parts were all over the place. Paula was a bit winded but she won. After getting Krim out from under the machine, she told him that she needed to go save Artemis. Krim understood, but decided to do some changes to her attire. After completing his task and seeing her off, He took out the Tridoron key.

"Really, such a mess…" He said as robots pulled themselves together. "I suppose I should clean it up."

* * *

Artemis was out of her league as Lady Shiva was pressing on the attack. She barely held out from a hit to her chest and was on her knee. Breathing heavily, she looked up as Lady Shiva was about to preform her fatal strike. "Farewell, young one. Go knowing that you fought well." She raised her hand and swung down, but before she made contact, Cheshire attacked her. Shiva moved quickly and countered, sending both women back, and into a defensive stance.

"What are you doing!?" Shiva demanded as she prepared for battle again.

"My apologies, Giáo Sư, but I can't allow you to take my family from me!" Cheshire attacked again, leading in with a sweep that led to an overhead kick as she followed through in defending her little sister. Shiva avoided the sweep and blocked her kick, before quickly moving the foot away and spinning into an elbow on Cheshire's mid-section. Cheshire took the hit and countered as she threw her sai at her. Shiva caught it and used it to attack it's owner, managing to cut Cheshire in the arm. "If you had thought I had taught you all I know, you are sorely mistaken." Shiva turned the sai towards them. "Prepare yourself. You will soon join your ancestors."

"Sorry, but I didn't even pack my bags." Cheshire joked as she held her arm. She got up to continue her fight just as Artemis shook off the fatigue and joined in.

"I don't need you fighting my battles."

"Oh, that's rich. Who was on the ground looking like a rag doll a minute ago?"

"Are you two quite finished?" Shiva calmly asked. "Then you will have no regrets as I send you both to the hereafter."

Both girls fought with skill as they tried to get the upper hand, and at first they were doing well, but the difference in experience was showing as little by little as Shiva was turning the tide when she learned the timing they used.

"You fight well, but you are still far too lacking!" Shiva hit both of them in their pressure points, dropping them quick. "You may have learned much from me, Cheshire, and have grown in strength, but you are still too inexperienced to fight me as an equal. A fatal mistake." She walked to the sisters with the intent to end them, when she moved away as a bolt hit the wall near her, missing her head.

Shiva turned to see a dark haired, Asian woman with olive skin, wearing a black body suit, with a purple cross on her chest and lines along the sides. She had purple gauntlets with black lines on it and wore. With a black and purple mechanical leggings. She also had a slightly horned purple domino mask/goggles, and a small purple crossbow attached to her wrist. "Who are you?"

"Huntress." She said.

"Mom?" Artemis looked her mother as she stood without the need for a cane or anything. "How…?"

"We'll talk later, Honey." Huntress walked over the Lady Shiva and stood between her and the girls. "Sandra."

"Paula Nguyen." Lady Shiva recognized. She then smiled with arrogance. "The last I had heard, you were literally half the woman you used to be."

"I don't want to hear that from the whore of the martial arts world."

"Wh-whore!?" Shiva said in shock. "How dare you?!" She attacked her with the sai, causing Huntress to quickly wrap a leg around Shiva's arm and disarming her. Shiva attacked with a kick that hid a blade inside. Huntress spun, unhooking her leg, and dodged the attack. They both backed away as they maintained a careful distance.

"Don't think I didn't hear about what you did." Huntress told her, keeping her stance up. "I found out in prison, so I need to know. How could you do it?"

"Oh? And what have I done to earn your ire?" She asked passively.

"How could you bear a child to the man who killed Carolyn!?"

"Heh! To become the greatest martial arts master meant sacrifices." Shiva explained. "My sister was holding me back from my true potential. He showed me that."

"So you slept with that monster and had his baby, just so you could learn a few tricks!?" Huntress yelled. "Do you know what we went through!? Did you know how it affected Lawrence!?"

"Oh, yes." Shiva thought back. "He was in love with her, while you were in love with him. Funny how things turned out. She dies and you swoop in to comfort him. You get injured and he deserts you."

"I…I admit, what I did was wrong." Huntress told her. "I let my feelings for him cloud my judgement, but he needed someone to be there for him."

"And I didn't?"

"You ran away, no one knew where you went."

"I left to find my vengeance and was when I met David Cain." Shiva told her.

"Ra's al Ghul's favoured dog and the one who orchestrated her death…" Huntress said with venom.

"Yes. When I found him, I wanted to strike him down, but he had the League of Shadows lying in wait. As I fought them, he showed me my latent potential right there and then, and he gave me a chance to become stronger if I bore him a child."

"That was when you lost your soul!" Huntress told her. She then thought of the ones responsible for the whole mess. "The League of Shadows… I will never forgive them!"

"HAH, now that IS quite funny, considering your oldest was my student and a current member of their numbers." Shiva then looked past Huntress. "Is that not right, Cheshire?" Huntress was about to turn but stopped herself. She knew if she looked away for a moment, Shiva would put a knife in her back in no time.

"Is this true, Cheshire?" Huntress asked.

"…Yes…" Cheshire reluctantly answered.

"I see..." Huntress said with a loving tone, surprising her. "I'm happy that you're safe and sound, Jade."

"Mom…"

"Now take your sister outside so that this whore and I can catch up on old times." Cheshire nodded and took Artemis out of the room. "Now where were we?"

"I believe I was going to kill you." Shiva said as she took an offensive stance.

"Come and try, Whore."

"Stop calling me that!" She leaped into a kick that Huntress avoided as she struck back with a blow to Shiva's thigh. Shiva winced, but swerved into a punch that almost caught Huntress in the face. As both fighters kept up the battle, Huntress was beginning to show exhaustion. Years of lack of exercise and practice, due to being in prison for six years, were beginning to show. "You have become weaker!" She capitalized on her chance and laid on the pressure, but as soon as she went for the killing blow, Huntress used an Eagle-Claw martial art that lead into grabbing Shiva's wrist and placing her other hand on her elbow.

"You know the funny thing about being stuck in a wheel chair?" Huntress asked her. "It helps build the muscles in your arms and hands." She then applied strength that began crushing Shiva's wrist and elbow.

"AAAAHHHH!" She then kicked Huntress back and jumped back. Realizing that Huntress just disabled her arm, she decided to cut her losses and escape. But before she left, Huntress still had one question.

"Do you know where your daughter is?"

"No. Nor do I care." After saying her piece, Shiva jumped out the window and left Huntress alone in the room.

"You fool…" She said sadly.

* * *

Later, Paula, Artemis, Jade, and Krim were in the lab. The robots were removed and placed elsewhere so Krim could study them later. Paula and her daughters explained what went down in his office.

"So that is what happened." Krim said as he sat on a chair. He then looked to Paula. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine so far, but putting on the exoskeleton hurt like I was getting several spinal taps at once." Paula answered. She was back in her wheelchair as the exoskeleton was losing it's charge.

"I will work on that so that the next time you have need of it, the transition will be smoother."

"I don't really-" Paula tried to refuse but Krim would hear none of it.

"I do not wish to hear of it. If this company and all of it's employees are in danger, and the security system fails, I expect you to take action. That is an order as my new head of security." Krim then got up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Besides, if you wish to reach redemption, then get up and walk to it. It will not come to you while you remain seated."

"I would expect advice like that from an old man." Paula mused, leaving Krim to smile.

"You are closer to that truth then you realize." Before she could ask what he meant by that, Jade spoke up.

"So what happens now?" Jade asked in her civvies, minus the cap. Artemis was also worried about what would happen, now that she had her family together again, sans her father.

"Nothing. This was both an in-house incident and a private family issue." Krim stated. "Nothing for the police to be involved in."

"I see…" Jade became lost in thought. Paula then began to roll to her oldest and held her hand.

"Jade… I know that I wasn't… a good mother, but there's always room for you at home."

"Mom, I…"

"AH!" Krim then quickly pulled out a set of keys. He took one off that had a white tag on it and handed it Paula. "My apologies! In all this hububaloo, I had forgotten to give you this!"

"What is this for?" Paula asked as she looked at the key.

"It for your new home." Krim explained, leaving all three women opened mouthed. "As my head of security I would prefer you nearby when I have need of you. Of course this is an optional choice and you have the right to turn down my off-!"

"We'll take it!" Artemis said with a smile.

"Artemis!" Paula was surprised by the choice made for her.

"Mom, our place is soaked in crime. Maybe living someplace where we don't have to worry about getting robbed is a better choice. So what's the place like Kri-umm, Mr. Steinbelt?"

"It is a three bedroom apartment with basic furnishings. The rent and light are covered and you are free to bring whatever you need from your old home, but please note that only two of the bedrooms have beds, and any additions you will need must be purchased on your own."

"This is sooo awesome." Artemis then looked to Jade and awkwardly walked up to her. "Umm… You could bunk with me if it's alright. It'll be until we get a bed for you."

"I'm… gonna pass on that for now." Jade then began to leave.

"Jade..." Paula wanted to talk more, but Jade had to go.

"I still have responsibilities to the Shadows." Jade was about to exit the door when she stopped. "But if things change in the future… Well… Just keep a room open." After Jade left, Krim then lead the two out of the lab. Paula had a thought in mind and hoped it panned out.

"Mr. Steinbelt, can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course."

"There's someone I want to find and I hoped that you would help me."

"Who?"

"I learned her name was Cassandra. She should be 9 or 10 around this time and she is the daughter of Lady Shiva, who's real name is Sandra Wu-San."

"I will use the image of Ms. Wu-san to work up a search algorithm." Krim agreed. "Is there anything else to assist narrowing her whereabouts?"

"I don't know her last name, but I believe it to be either Wu-San or Cain."

"I shall do my best. That is all I can offer you."

"Thank you." Paula said, hoping she could save her from the darkness that claimed the child's mother.

* * *

LOCATION UNKNOWN – 22:05

Lady Shiva was nursing her arm as she waited for her contact. S001 came out of the darkness and sat next to her.

"Did you complete your mission?" He asked.

"I was only able to copy one file before interferences occurred." She handed him a small USB drive the size of a finger nail. He took the drive and placed it into a smartphone-like device. His eyes widened at what he saw. "I apologize for only bringing this much."

"Not at all." S001 said to her. "What you brought me is worth more than I ever expected. You will receive the other half of your pay, plus extra." Shiva's phone went off and she saw the amount that she could not believe.

"This is…"

"For a job well done." S001 then took her wounded arm and energy came out of him, healing the damages. She moved her arm and saw the results. She stared at the man as he got up.

"This marks the end of our contract. Farewell." S001 walked back into the shadows. Leaving the mercenary to wonder who exactly she had been working for.

* * *

Author's Notes#:

How'd you like that? I made some back story, bought back a potential hero, and foreshadowed an event or two.

Next chapter, I'm gonna have a little bit of fun. It will be during the Captain Atom story line. (YJ Comics #9). So there will be little to no Artemis or the Team for now.

Now for Huntress: She'll get a cape next time she comes around in a future chapter, as the situation at the time didn't really call for details. I wasn't sure I if I should have put her old costume or use one from the original JL comics but I'm glad I went with the second option. NO MID-RIFF OR BOOTY SHORTS FOR HER. We ain't going there.

In the romance department: Quit it with the whole pairing thing. Even though Krim's in a teenager's body, he is still an old man in his early 60s. HAHA! Cradle robbing age! Don't get me wrong, he will be with someone, just don't hurry it. It'll get there. I promise.

Now for the final part: He will not create Type: Tridoron until the Darkside chapter. Meaning: Not until after the end of the second season of Young Justice.

I know, I know. You're all not happy but it's only because he has no reason to do so until something really big happens. I have the main parts but it was originally during the "Young Justice only had two seasons" issue. Now that the third season has been green lit, It will be pushed to when the third season is in mid swing. AND NOT BEFORE! But I can tell you this: Everyone gonna see some gold in their future and neither the Justice League nor the villains will like it.


	13. The Hunter

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** –  "Roidmudes Dialogue" – (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own YOUNG JUSTICE as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, and Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

The Hunter

* * *

GOTHAM CITY – PLAYER'S COLLECTIVE CLUB – AUGUST 11 – 21:00

In front of a large gaudy building, many people walking in from a red carpet. A young woman with blond hair and lovely violet dress was holding a mike as the camera rolled.

"This is Cat Grant on the scene at the beginning of this year's "Gotham Philanthropy Drive" and a select number of Gotham's high rollers have arrived here to show their support. Even Metropolis and Star City's top runners are here to toss some cash for a good cause." She then turned to see a bright red limousine with a logo, a stylized "R". A valet came out and opened the door and Ms. Crock stepped out. She wore a black dress suit and tie with dark shades and black low heel pumps. Her hair was done up in a conservative style. She looked around for a moment, checking the scene before letting Krim out.

Krim came out in a black dapper-style tuxedo. He adjusted his glasses and took Ms. Crocks arm to walk inside. Cat Grant was heading towards them when Ms. Crock stepped in between them with a frown. Cat, not being daunted, spoke. "Mr. Steinbelt! Mr. Steinbelt! Cat Grant of GBC. Can I have a moment of your time?" Krim looked in the direction of Cat and smiled.

"But of course." Ms. Crock stood aside but remained close enough to grab the reporter is she saw anything suspicious.

"Mr. Steinbelt, as the youngest billionaire in the world, your plans of creating clean fuel seem to be in full swing."

"That is true."

"How can you be sure that your invention won't put other companies out of business? Won't the workers lose their jobs?"

"Hmm… It will put many companies into the line of fire. It is inevitable that such a thing will happen as we make strides into the future." Krim answered sadly. "But into the future we must go or we will never grow to reach our potential. After all, was it not the current companies of today that caused the downfall of the ones of old? All I can do is selectively hire those who can work the way I expect them to. As for others, I am afraid the will have to find work elsewhere. I know it's sounds callous and arrogant, but this is the reality we live in. Can any business owner say that they can hire everyone who has lost their jobs? I know I can't."

"Mr. Steinbelt." Ms. Crock said, reminding him of his obligations.

"Of course." He nodded before turning to Cat. "Ms. Grant, I do worry about it sometimes, I really do. But we must move forward, not backwards. Have a pleasant evening and I sincerely hope you enjoy the festivities." He gave a charming smile that stunned the reporter.

"…Sure." Cat said, before the cameraman tapped her shoulder. "Oh! "Cough!" T-There you have it from the man who usually avoids interviews himself. This is Cat Grant reporting for GBS from the "Gotham Philanthropy Drive" at the Player's Collective Club, back to you Mike."

* * *

Not too far from the club, an unmarked van was parked in an empty lot.

"Is everything ready?" Asked a man in a black body suit.

"Yes, sir." Answered another. Six men were armed with advanced rifles as focused their attention to their leader.

"Remember, the device will run for five minutes. That's all. I expect there should not be any problems, Right?"

"Grab the cash and go." Checked the man. "If we get interference, activate the device and leave within five." The leader nodded before turning to the whole team.

"Ready up! Once we get the signal, mission start."

* * *

Inside the club, many of Gotham's wealthy elite were either playing the casino games that were available, dancing to the music, or chatting away. Guests were also enjoying the friendly atmosphere as the money spent was going a number of charities and organizations.

Now normally Krim wouldn't go to one of these, due to money winding up in less than reputable hands most of the time, especially in Gotham. But this time around, the background was on the up and up, so he decided to attend with Ms. Crock as his guard. As they walked the grounds, someone called out to him.

"Mr. Steinbelt." Krim turned and as soon as he saw who it was, his smile almost faded. Coming up to him was Lex Luthor. Krim had always made it a point NOT to meet this man because at one time, Lex tried to buy his company, but failed thanks to Krim's business manuvering. Krim in retaliation tried to turn the tables, but Lex had his own skills that prevented it. As such, both of them were on very bad terms. "Well, how surprising to see you here. Are you attending with your jailbird babysitter?" Ms. Crock slightly balled her fist, while Krim sneered at him.

"I am not sure, perhaps I should ask your hair. Have you seen it lately?" Krim retorted. Lex and Krim glared at each other while smiling, but before things could heat up, another person stepped in.

"Mr. Steinbelt, Mr. Luthor. How nice of you two to join us tonight." Said a smiling Bruce Wayne. Next to him was a blond-hair, blue-eyed man with a blond moustache and beard. Both men were wearing a black tux. The blond had a dark green stripe on his tie. "Let me introduce you to Mr. Oliver Queen."

"Hey fellas." He had his hand out and both Krim and Lex shook it in turns.

"If I remember correctly, you lost your fortune didn't you?" Lex bluntly asked out of curiosity.

"Thing's… happened." Oliver answered, embarrassed that he didn't pay attention to his wealth until it was too late. "It was my own fault."

"Well, that's the nature of the business." Lex then grabbed a couple of drinks from a waiter and handed one to Oliver. "Here, maybe next time things will go for the better."

"Thanks." Oliver took a sip.

"I should be going. I have a lot to do in the morning." Lex said as he left with a beautiful woman with shoulder-length blond hair and open-back black dress.

"{Whistle} The man sure gets around." Oliver mused as he finished his drink. "So Mr. Steinbelt, how are things in the wealthy part of the world?"

"It has it's ups and downs." Krim then smiled a bit. "By the by, you may call me Krim."

"In that case, call me Olie. Most my friends do." Krim nodded before turning to Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, I see you are doing well."

"I try my best, Mr. Steinbelt." Both men were smiling but the tension was lightly felt.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's some beef I'm not seeing?" Olie asked Paula, but before she could answer, a group of men burst through the door.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, NOW!" The man yelled before shooting the ceiling. Everyone in the room fell to the ground as the men began moving from the door and covering the area. Olie, Bruce, Krim, and Paula were behind the long table, hidden under the table sheets.

"It seems we have some unexpected entertainment." Krim quietly said.

"You ain't kiddin' Kid." Olie said as he looked around carefully. "I'm counting six goons. Full body armour and all armed."

"Well then, shall we do something about it, Ms. Crock?" Krim took out a small bracelet-like device that was purple in colour.

"Are you sure it's alright?" She asked as she glanced to two men.

"What's going on?" Olie turned to look at Krim.

"As for you two, I would suggest you wear something more "Appropriate" for this party." Krim told the two men. Olie turned rigid after hearing that.

"Not bothering to hide it?" Bruce said while keeping his sights on the men.

"Mr. Queen can be trusted, you already know, and Ms. Crock is was to be informed in tomorrow's morning after reports."

"Now I really want to know what's going on." Paula asked, after taking off her shades.

"Same here." Olie frowned as he didn't like be kept in the dark.

"He's Drive." Bruce told them.

""What?"" Both of them looked at him before looking at Krim who shrugged.

"And Bruce Wayne is the Dark Knight and Oliver Queen is the Emerald Archer." Krim handed her the device. Both Oliver and Paula looked at Krim before looking at Bruce. He kept his sights on the intruders. Paula then frowned at Krim.

"You are too secretive." She placed the bracelet on her wrist. "But, I'll forgive you since you were planning to bring me into the loop."

"I was hoping to ease you into it, rather than give you the crash course this situation has brought upon us." Paula nodded and pressed a button on the top of the bracelet. Her clothes dimly glowed and changed as her new Huntress outfit was formed. A predominately black bodysuit with purple shoulder and arm-guards and a white cross on her chest and along her sides. She had a slightly pointed domino mask/goggles on her face and her improved leg type exoskeleton was purple with black and white highlights. She had a purple utility belt with various tools. To finish off the outfit was a black cape with white trim.

"You really do make the most amazing toys." She said as Olie was surprised by the change.

"Hey, Bruce, did you see-!?" He looked around and found that Bruce had done his vanishing act. "I hate it when he does that."

"Shouldn't you also get into uniform?" Krim asked with a raised brow. Olie, upon hearing this, quickly nodded and left quietly. Krim then turned to Huntress with a smile. "Have fun."

The men were busy gathering necklaces, wallets, gold watches, and the like. "Alright, let's get out of here." The men nodded at the command and began to withdraw but just as the leading man touched the door a black object caught him in the hand. "AGH!" He held his injured hand and saw it was a batarang. "It's Goddamn Batman!" Suddenly a smoke bomb landed and a pair of green arrows hit two of the crooks, shocking them and knocking them out. The lead crook then ordered a protective circle and aimed at the first thing that moved. One of the men was about to reach for his pocket, when someone in purple landed inside the circle and proceeded to knock two more of the men down and vanish. The smoke cleared and standing in front of the two remaining men was Batman, Green Arrow, and Huntress. "You think you've won haven't you?"

"Well, four of your friends are having a nice nap, you're injured, and the other guy still standing might pose a threat if he wasn't shaking like a leaf. So, yeah, I think we got this in the bag." Green Arrow said with a smile.

"Yeah, laugh it up." The injured man said. "But in a moment it's not going to be funny to you!" He quickly pulled out a ring and put it on. Suddenly a blue wave of energy washed over the area. Everything screeched to a near standstill. The man, unaffected by the wave, walked up to the heroes and pulled out a gun and aimed at them. "Laugh in hell." **[DRIVE: TYPE SPEED – {Upbeat jazz music}]** The man looked around for the source of the sounds, when a tire whizzed by. He ducked and then took aim, but as soon as he looked in front of him, Drive was right there. The man reacted by raising the gun on him, but Drive grabbed it and proceeded to crush it, along with the man's hand. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG." Drive then grabbed the man by the flak jacket and raised him up {SLAM}, pinning him to the wall.

"Where did you get this technology?" Drive asked in a dangerous tone that left one to the imagination of what he would do to the man if didn't get an answer.

"I-It came from the guy that hired us!"

"WHO!?"

"I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" After hearing that, Drive's visor grill lit up as he leaned in next to the man's face, scaring him further. "THE G-GUY! THE GUY WHO DROVE US HERE! HE MIGHT KNOW!"

"Good. Now I shall relieve you of your toy." Drive then yanked the ring off the man's finger, breaking it in the process.

"AAAAGHhh…." The man was caught in the slowdown and became silent. Drive then looked at the device for a moment and pressed a section on the side, causing the energy to disappear, and allowing everybody to move normally again. With a flick of his wrist, Drive knocked the other armed man out, who was still stunned by the returning of normal time. As the other heroes began wrapping the others up, Drive summoned the Neuron Cars to search the area. They worked fast as they located a Van heading off that was leaving trace amounts of Heavy Acceleration Particles.

* * *

The Van sped down the street passing some lights. He thought he was in the clear when he noticed another car rolling up to him. "What the-!?" It was Drive in the Tridoron with Huntress in tow. She aimed at the van's lead tire with a crossbow.

"Pull over!" She warned, but the driver turned the wheel with the intent to slam them. Drive slowed the Tridoron so as to miss getting smashed. As soon as she had the shot, Huntress quickly shot the tire and the van began to swerve, missing the timing to ram them again. He fought to keep the van in control and turned down an alley that lead to the next street over. But as soon as he got out, his van was hit by a missile that clamped down on the side and electrified the vehicle. The van slowed to a stop as the driver was unconscious from the shock. A black long car rolled in from the shadows. The top opened and coming out was the Batman.

* * *

The driver slowly, but surely, woke up and the first thing he saw was that he was high on top of a building being held by Drive by the ankle. "WHOAOOOOA!"

"Did you have a pleasant rest?" Drive asked him. Huntress and Batman were next to him standing quietly. "Now I am not one for games, so I will get straight to the point. Who gave you that device?"

"What device?" Drive let go of him. "WHAAA-HURK!" Just as he fell, Drive switched to the other hand and caught him.

"I thought I had made it abundantly clear. I am NOT here for GAMES! Now TALK!"

"I-I-I-I can't! I'll be killed!"

"I can do FAR worse…"

"Aren't you part of the Justice League!?" The man asked as he found it hard to believe that a superhero would go this far.

"No."

"Then who hell are you!?"

"The man who let you fall, if you do not tell me what I WANT TO KNOW!" To prove his point, he let the man slip a little so Drive would wind up holding the man's pants leg.

"AAH, AAH, AAAH! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TALK! I'LL TAAALK!"

"Good." Drive pulled the man in. "Now sing for me."

"I don't know who the guy is," Drive growled a little, scaring him. "B-But he contacted us via the darknet. When we accepted the contract, a woman came with the device. She had blond hair, but it didn't look real. She had this air of a professional mercenary!"

"Can you describe her face?"

"She wore a face mask!"

"Do you have any transcripts or a copy of the contract?"

"It's in the hideout!"

"Where?"

"256 Flayer Street!" Drive's HUB began showing a map in a small screen. It moved around until it found the address. He then sent the Neuron Cars there. They stopped at the building showing that it was condemned.

"My allies have found your hideaway. For your sake, you had better be telling the truth or…" Drive raised the man back over the edge of the roof.

"I S-SWEAR! The information is in a black laptop!" Hearing this the Neuron Cars searched high and low to find the portable comp. After about two minutes, they found it and, after getting past the firewall, began scanning the contents. From the laptop were files of travel plans, weapons inventory lists, and a few… "Questionable" media files. Eventually, the records of past transactions came up and the information he sought was found and recorded.

"It seems my allies have retrieved it." The man breathed a sigh of relief. "So you no longer are of use to me." The man froze as he knew what was about to happen.

"Please… God, please, NO!" Drive let go and the man fell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhh—!" The Guard Cars suddenly appeared and created a barrier, before stunning the man. He was safely set down and laid on the ground.

"They will keep him in place until the proper authorities arrive to handle the rest." Drive told the two. "Shall we pick up Green Arrow?"

"He'll probably ask more questions then I will." Huntress told him.

"Batman can answer them."

"Not happening." Batman flatly retorted.

* * *

METROPOLIS – LEXCORP – R&D LAB - R – 22:02

In a secret section of the building, deep underground, Lex Luthor was looking over the small Viral Core. He had a piece of it under a microscope and what he saw continued to amaze him.

"Interesting." He said to a recording device. "Upon closer inspection, the circuits are somehow similar to stem cells, yet have programing for replication, like a star fish. It's as if it was made to recreate a body. With this alone I could technically make anything if I know what to program." He then looked at the screen next to him, which showed a readout on Heavy Acceleration Particles but frowned.

"But it can't recreate those temporal particles that could give me an edge against Superman if it's used outside it's intended purpose." He then looked back in the microscope. "No matter. With this technology, I could recreate limbs, bones, nervous systems, or make weapons, and even armour." He looked at the Viral Core and made a dark smile.

"Mr. Luthor." Said a woman's voice from somewhere.

"What?" He said in annoyance.

"The group you had hired has failed. The Justice League intervened." Lex took a moment to think about it before waving it off.

"It's fine. It was just for testing purposes anyway, so I'll talk to the contact later."

"Be that as it may, the time is now 11:03 PM. I would suggest you receive some rest, as you have a meeting at 8:00 AM." Lex looked at his watch and noticed the time. He was so absorbed in the study of the new tech that he ran the risk of staying up all night studying the core. Something he had done a couple times since getting his new toy.

"Mercy, for tomorrow, wake me up at 6:30 AM and after the meeting, clear my schedule until 7:00 PM."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." He got up from his seat and looked at the small car-like machine. He sighed as he wanted to study it more, but at the end of the day, he was still a business man, and if he wanted to stay one, he knew he had to keep up appearances. As he was leaving he remembered something.

"Oh, and Kill the H.A.P. Ring."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

STEINBELT ISLAND ESTATE – DRIVE PIT – 22:30 PM

"So let me get this straight." Green Arrow checked. "The guy who threatened and, presumably, beat the Justice league was a fifteen year old kid?"

"Close, but I shall accept it." Drive said.

"Sigh…" Green Arrow pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't care how much she trusts me, Dinah is NOT going to believe this…"

"I would rather you not tell her my identity."

"I can't keep a secret like this from her." Green Arrow told him with a frown. "I'm trying to keep a trusting relationship."

"I see. In that case, you can tell her that I have told you my identity and have asked you not to tell her who it is."

"I… guess that'll work…" Green Arrow wasn't sure how grey the area was but left it as is. "So what IS so special that I was told who you are?"

"It is because of your contacts as Oliver Queen." Drive then turned to the comp. On the screen was familiar assassin. "This is-"

"-Lady Shiva." Green Arrow turned to Batman. "How many times have we run across her? Nine, ten?"

"Twelve." Batman answered. Drive nodded at the recognition.

"She has a daughter." Though Batman didn't show it, both men was surprised by the revelation. "A close friend of mine wishes to save her from growing up an assassin like her mother. I've have been using most resources to find her, but with few results."

"Did you use facial recognition software using Lady Shiva's face as a basis?" Drive nodded at Green Arrows question.

"Yes… But all it did was find Lady Shiva's victims from up to the past two years." After hearing that, Huntress squeezed her arm.

"Hmmm…" I might be able to use some of my contacts who are still close with the Shadows to get some answers." Green Arrow said, looking at the picture.

"Thank you." Drive then turned to the Dark Knight. "Batman?"

"I'll do what I can." Drive accepted the answer as that was all that can be expected.

"Now to more pressing matters." He pulled up the data that was recorded from the laptop. It showed a list of clients as well as the transcripts of conversations between them and the group that was apprehended earlier. "While I could not find any information concerning who delivered the device, I was able to find out who made contact with the group." It showed a picture of a slightly chubby man with brown eyes and grey hair. He had a grey suit with a black tie. Green Arrow's eyes opened wide.

"I know this guy!"

"Who is he?"

"Allister Westmarch. He used to work for my father as an accountant, but got canned after he was found embezzling money." Drive began using his comp and found where the man was staying.

"Then we should have a chat with Mr. Westmarch." Drive suggested.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY OUTSKIRTS – MAD STANLY'S CHEAP SLEEP AND GRILL MOTEL – 00:21

It was a quiet night as a chubby man laid in bed. Allister tried to sleep, but was too worried if the police would find him. After hearing about the guys he hired got arrested, his nerves were shot with fear. Suddenly a sound was heard. Allister got up quickly and reached for his gun under the pillow. He got out of bed and began looking around. Shaking with each step.

Everything remained quiet and Allister began to calm down. He lowered his gun and turned around to go back to bed but the first thing he saw was Batman glaring at him. Allister's brain froze as his body made the motions for screaming, but not a peep came out. He was that terrified.

"…ah…Ah…" As he was getting his voice back, another hand covered his mouth and a voice whispered into his ear.

"Don't speak until spoken to." This was too much for the man's fear as he fainted on the spot. When he came too, he was securely tied to a metal chair, with Huntress and Batman watching him. "Ah-MMMM!" He was about to scream but huntress was faster and covered his mouth.

"What did I tell you?" She said in a threatening voice. After a moment, the man nodded and she let go.

"Who ordered you to make contact with the mercenary group that attacked the club?" Batman asked in his usual way, threateningly.

"I-It was Sportsmaster." Huntress hearing that, frowned at the name. "He told me that his bosses wanted me to make contact with that group and they would take care of the rest."

"You work for Sportsmaster?"

"I only met him twice. The second time was for my pay off. I haven't seen him since."

"Did you get that?" Huntress asked through her mask's comms.

"I have recorded the conversation. Drive told her. "Shall I send the confession to the Gotham City Police?"

"Send it directly to the commissioner." Batman told him. After got more info, they left the man to be picked up by the police.

* * *

Back at the Drive Pit, Huntress was sitting on a chair lost in thought. Drive, after seeing Green Arrow and Batman off by transporting them back to Gotham, walked up to her. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Sigh… I'm not sure." Huntress said as she took her mask off. "I want to think for a while…"

"Of course." He then deactivated his armour. **[NICE DRIVE]** "Medic."

{BEEP} The head of the Maid Cars arrived in seconds after being called.

"Can you take Ms. Crock to a guest room, please?

{BEEP-BEEP} The small car flew to Paula's side.

"Ah, and please bring the new charge chair for her."

{BEEP-BEEP}

"Follow her to one of the rooms to retire." He instructed Paula. "I will call Artemis and tell her where you are."

"Thanks." She walked off with her mind at work. Both she and Medic left through the blue portal, leaving Krim to himself.

He worried about her, due to her estranged relationship to Sportsmaster, but right now he had other matters to attend to. He walked over to the testing room with the number "4" on it's door, but the moment the door slid open, two of the Guard Cars were in front of him, activating a barrier. {BOOOOOOOMMMM!} The ring in the centre of the room exploded leaving a mess. The instruments were damaged and the ring was turned into scrap. After the Guard Cars deactivated the barrier, Krim checked the area. He surmised that it must have been a self-destruct function of some kind, leaving him with nothing but the data that was scanned. Krim could only sigh in frustration.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY – UNKNOWN LOCATION – 01:20

In a dark room, standing at the ready was a tall, strongly-built man, cutting an intimidating figure. He has short blond hair. His face is covered by a grey hockey mask, which only revealed his brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless blue chest armour with a collar that covered some of his neck. He had arm and elbow pads on both arms, as well as fingerless gloves. On his left arm, he has metal plates attached that also act very much like armour. He wore black pants with pockets that hold his weapons and a utility belt that held sports themed weapons. With his undisputed skills in all forms of sport, he uses his abilities for crime and profit. His is the Sportsmaster.

A screen came on, showing a light and Sportsmaster spoke.

"Seems they failed. How do you want to proceed?"

"They were a test team. Did you receive the data from the H.A.P. ring?" Responded a voice behind the screen.

"It's all right here." Sportsmaster held a small USB device in his hand.

"Good. Payment and the next unit will be delivered as promised."

"I'll send it though the usual routes then."

"Until next time." The screen blacked out and Sportsmaster walked away to parts unknown.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY – 20 MILES UNDERGROUND

S001, S002, and S003 were bowing in a dark room with a single light shining down on them.

"This cannot stand. The humans that have found a method to mimic our abilities must be eliminated."

"Rest assured, we will find these humans and they will learn the weight of our wrath." S002 said.

"There is no place where they can hide from us." S003 added. "I will sniff them out from their little rat holes with my best Roids."

"I shall make contact with those who might have answers."

"Then go, and show no mercy once you find them."

"""Yes, Master Sigma.""" All three withdrew, leaving Sigma alone. It pulled up an image of Drive from before it's arrival in this universe.

"It is unlikely to be him as he is unwilling to use the core driver for some reason." It then began pulling up images of possible scientists who could potentially pull it off. Each one was a target that had data for the Roidmude's use, but none satisfied it. The only scientists left were six in number. It studied them. It then froze at the image of one of them. It saw a face that looked like Krim Steinbelt, but while this person shared the same name and somewhat of the face, he was much too young to be it's nemesis, who was well into his sixties. Removing the thought from it's memory banks, It moved to the next image. It needed to find the one who could recreate their Heavy Acceleration Particles and eliminate them.

* * *

Author's Notes#:

Sorry for being gone on this Fan-Fic for so long. m(_ _)m

I wasn't satisfied with the chapter for some time and put it through numerous revisions until I was. Now that I am, I'm just going to post away.

In the next chapter, It's a race to find the one who recreated the particles, Paula faces her husband (Remember they're split up, not divorced.)

Laters!


	14. The Hunted

_**Young Justice: Drive to Survive**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The first thing I will note is that this is a different Krim Steinbelt, so some places and things may change. Think Kamen Rider Decade. Same people, different circumstances.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Young Justice" (Animation, Comics, and otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Kamen Rider Drive" (TV show, Movies, Games, and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – **[DRIVER DIALOGUE]** –  "Roidmudes Dialogue" – (Psychic Dialogue) – {Sound effects} – _"Magic Incantation"_ – {("Translated Dialogue")}

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider as it is the property of Shotaro Ishinomori, Ishinomori Productions, Toei Company, Ltd., and Bandai Co., Ltd.

6) I also DO NOT own YOUNG JUSTICE as it is the property of DC Comics, Inc., DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Entertainment, Time Warner and all its subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OLs (Original Locations), and most of the OSC+BF (Original Shift Cars plus Bikes and Forms) created for the current fan-fiction.

* * *

The Hunted

* * *

METROPOLIS – DAILY PLANET – AUGUST 12 – 8:30 AM

Clark had done an all-nighter as he finished an article about Purple-Backed Gorillas. He couldn't help but think that this sort of article would be best done by a teenager in high school, but Perry was adamant about it, so he let it go. "Haaa…" Clark rubbed the bridge of his eyes. While being a Kryptonian meant rarely, if ever, being physically tired, but it didn't mean he wouldn't be mentally exhausted. As he saved the file, a woman with black hair walked in. She had black jeans, flats, and purple dress top. She came up to him quietly Her blue eyes that showed a will that would be on par with most heroes, focused on the bespectacled man.

"Hey, Smallville, you finished?" Clark turned to see who it was before smiling.

"Just saving this article about Purple-Backed Gorillas, Lois." Hearing that she held her laughter.

"Did Perry actually rope you into doing that?"

"He was really insistent."

"You should know he's a fan of those gorillas, so he's been trying to get someone to do the article for some time."

"Why didn't he do it himself then?"

"If it was left up to him he'd take up half the paper." Both of them laughed a bit before switching topics.

"You work today?"

"Nope, just here to pick up a certain blue-eyed boyfriend." She then wrapped her arms around Clark's neck as she kissed him. When they started dating both Perry and Jimmy said it was about time. In fact, the whole office was waiting for this to happen, so they weren't surprised in the least, but Perry made it point that all forms of P.D.A. would be done if one or both of them were off the clock. "Ready?"

"Sure, let me get my blazer and-!" He stopped suddenly when he heard a voice.

{Hello, Superman. I know your superior hearing allows you to discern my voice from all the rabble. Come to the docks. I want to deal with you, personally.}

"Clark?" Clark snapped out of it after the message ended he turned to Lois, who understood it quick. "Someone's in trouble?"

"Someone's calling me out." Lois had a worried look, but it changed to confident one as she kissed him.

"Be careful, win." She then made a coy smile as she whispered into his ear. "And maybe later, you'll get a reward for all your hard work."

"I'll be right back." He quickly left to change into his other work outfit.

* * *

STEINBELT ISLAND ESTATE – DRIVE PIT – 8:40 AM

Paula was in blue pyjamas with a white robe. She had an exhausted look in her eyes. She didn't sleep well after hearing that her estranged husband was involved with dangerous tech. In truth she had hoped that he would come around after she gave him the ultimatum of not seeing their daughter, but apparently it failed as he was still doing criminal work. She was in her motorized wheelchair as she rolled down the hall following one of Maid Cars. It lead her to the dining room where Krim was eating breakfast. The windows had the sun shining through as he noticed his guest.

"Good morning, Paula."

"Good morning, Mr. Steinbelt."

"Please, just Krim. We are off hours."

"Okay." She rolled to the table across from him as two Maid Cars brought her breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and vegan sausage. As they ate, she questioned him about the food as it tasted good. "Did you cook this?"

"No, the food was done by the Maid Cars."

"How?"

"Ah, it is simple really, they-!" {OOOP-OOOP-OOOP!} Suddenly an alarm sounded off as Paula looked around.

"Are we being attacked!?"

"No. My system has detected Heavy Particle emissions." A holographic screen appeared and showed Superman getting knocked around as a robot man with half a human face, swung a small boat at him.

"That's Superman!"

"It would seem that he has run into a spot of trouble." He got up and headed to the door. "Care for an after breakfast exercise?" Paula nodded and rolled after him.

* * *

METROPOLIS HARBOR – 9:00 AM

"UAAAH!" {CRASH!} Superman was thrown into a ship as a robot with flesh off him walked up.

"What's wrong, Superman? You seem a little out of it." He said as he got closer. Superman got up to rush him but before he could get close a wave a green energy washed over him, slowing him down. "Not as fast as you used be to huh?" {SLAP!} He back-handed the Man of Steel, sending him flying into a building. "Ha-ha! This is actually fun!"

"Uuuh…" Superman got up and saw the robot walk towards him. "What're you after Metallo?"

"As I said before, I want to pick you apart like jenga blocks and watch you fall to pieces." Metallo said as he picked up a manhole cover off the street and threw it like a Frisbee. Superman was about to move out of the way when another wave of energy slowed him down. Time went back to normal and, before he could get his bearings, he got hit and flew into a taco stand. "Well it's been fun, really it has, but all good things must come to an end." Metallo unleashed another wave of energy slowing Superman down, then his chest opened showing his power source and one of Superman's greatest weaknesses, Kryptonite. The radiation began it's work as Metallo watched with glee as Superman was slowly dying from the space rock's radiation. He raised his hand in a knife motion and was about to stab into Superman's chest. "Since you've seen my heart, let's see yours."

{BOOM} Before Metallo could finish the job, a boom tube exploded into existence as a red car burst out. He jumped out of the way of the car as it stopped near Superman. When the door opened, Drive and Huntress came out. "Now who do we have here? A walking car man and a hottie in leather." Metallo mocked. "How about you two stay out of the way."

"How about you worry about yourself." Drive said. At that moment Metallo noticed that Huntress disappeared, until he fell onto the ground from being tripped. He swung around only to hit air as he saw Huntress flip out of the way.

"Who are you? Matter of fact, never mind. It won't matter in a moment." Suddenly a wave of green energy washed the area. No one moved as Metallo got up to deal with the two interlopers before finishing off Superman. {POW!} As soon as he got close enough to her, Huntress kicked him full on. The leg exoskeleton boosted the power in her kick, sending him into a wall and cracking it. He got up with shock on his face. "How!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said before moving at him.

Drive helped Superman to a wooden crate as he was still recovering from the Kryptonite's effects. "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it. This robot… He is not a Roidmude."

"His name's Metallo. Real name John Corben. He used to be human until he underwent some kind of experiment to make him like this." Superman got up from his seat and stretched his neck. "Though the whole "Freezing Time" thing is new."

"Hn." Drive nodded at the explanation and walked over to the two fighting. "Huntress, I'll take over from here." Without missing a beat she disengaged Metallo and Drive stepped in. "Mr. Corben, may I ask where you received the ability to slow time?"

"Now why should I tell you?" Metallo moved at Drive with a couple of swings before kicking at his stomach, but Drive nimbly dodged all three attempts as he spun into hook kick. "UGH!" Metallo almost fell to the ground but managed to hold on and fired a green laser beam that sent Drive back. "I turn you into slag!" He fired another beam, but Drive quickly moved away.

"Door Gun!" Summoning his weapon, he fired in the air. Metallo laughed.

"Nice shot, dead eye, but I'm over here."

"I know." Metallo was confused by Drive's response until he looked up and saw that a shipping container was falling on him.

"Ah, shi-"{CRASH!} Drive then walked up to the container, ripped open the doors, and walked right in. He saw Metallo stuck in the floor portion of the container and squatted down. "I'm gonna-MMmm!" Drive covered his mouth and leaned in.

"There are two options for you. The first is that you tell me where you gained the power to create Heavy Acceleration Particles willingly. The other is me ripping the data right from your head, and I assure you, you will be active as I do so for each and every file stored within. A painful event according to the machines I've done this to before." He released his grip on Metallo's mouth.

"But you're from the Justice League, you guy don't do things like that!" Metallo was almost sure of it, since he came to Superman's rescue, that he must be League. Drive's grill glowed as he began to speak.

"You seemed to have made an error. I am not a member of the League, just an ally when it suits me. Therefore your life has little value to me and I am not unwilling to snuff it out here and now, making it look like an accident." Metallo had a lie detector like system in his OS and after verifying Drive's words a truth, he felt something he hadn't felt in years: Fear. "Either way, I will get what I want. Now tell me, where did you get this ability from?"

"Sportsmaster! He gave me an upgrade saying it would help me do Superman in!"

"Where is he?"

"I last saw him in the condemned section of the city! 278th and Weston. The building number is 3442."

"Good." {RIP-TEAR!} Drive quickly tore Metallo's chest open as the Android watched in horror.

"But I thought you'd let me go!"

"When did I promise that?" He said darkly as he pulled out Metallo's power source viciously.

"AAAHHHhhhh…{Beeeeeep-Beep-Beep!} Without the Kryptonite to keep him running, he quickly powered down. {RIIIP!} Drive then tore off a piece of the container, as he noticed it was made of lead, and wrapped it around the green rock. Then he went to work extracting the device that can create the Slowdown effect.

* * *

Huntress was with Superman, who looked at her closely.

"What?" She frowned. "It's rude to stare."

"Sorry Ma'am, it's just I feel like I've seen you before." She froze hearing that.

"W-We've probably ran into one another at some point in the past." She moved her head away from him as she remembered a week before her accident, she was in Metropolis to steal something rare. Superman got in her way, so she had to retreat, but not before he saw her face, mind you she had her old tribal make up on. "Probably saw me walking down a street or something."

"Hmm…" Before he could inquire further, Drive came up to him.

"It is rude to pry into the secrets of a woman as such efforts often come with grave consequences." He warned.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help feeling like I've seen her somewhere before."

"Sounds like a cheap pick-up line." Drive joked.

"I didn't know Superman had a thing for older women." Huntress join in with a coy smile.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Drive then passed the wrapped up Kryptonite to the frowning Man of Steel.

"We shall be taking our leave."

"Where are you headed to?"

"Following up on a lead." Drive answered before opening the passenger door for Huntress. "Until we meet again." He enter from the driver's side and drove off. Leaving Superman curious as the M.P.D. finally showed up. From the container a small nanite flew out and headed to a warehouse where S001 was waiting. It landed in his hand and he witnessed the events that transpired between Superman and Metallo up to the point where Metallo confessed to Drive.

"This Sportsmaster has answers." He said. "Let's go get him." A Spider and Bat Roidmude came out and kneeled.

""Yes, Lord S001.""

* * *

METROPOLIS – 278TH AND WESTON – 10:20 AM

The condemned section of the city is a small area where redevelopment was to take place in a year's time. Due to this many of the residents were relocated to other more sanitary places to live. A number of buildings were demolished and many more were scheduled follow suit. In one such building, Sportsmaster was watching some baseball when a small series of beeps got his attention. He took it a small receiver and laughed. "Guess he couldn't hack it." He was about to leave when he heard a motor, so he peeked outside the window. He saw a red car roll up to the building. He quickly made tracks and ran to the rooftop.

Drive and Huntress looked up as they saw movement in one of the windows.

"He spotted us!" She took out a grappling gun and fired it to the roof. "I'm going after him!"

"Huntress, wait!" But Drive's words fell on deaf ears as she activated the gun's retract trigger, pulling her up. "This foolish…" He ran inside hoping to catch up to her before something bad happens.

Sportsmaster reached the top floor and kicked open the door leading to the roof. He looked to his left and saw a crane with a wrecking ball. Deciding to use that as a landing so he could reach the next building, he was about to jump when he stopped and dodged a kick. He took out a collapsible javelin and swung it around his side so as to stab his attacker, who moved around it and preformed strikes at his upper torso. He blocked the hits and went for a sweep, but they jumped into a heel drop. He dropped the weapon and blocked the move with both hands before kicking them back. At that point, he saw his attacker and was shocked at who it was. "Paula?"

"Hello, Lawrence." She said not changing her stance. "How are you? Still committing crimes?"

"How are you able to walk?" He couldn't help looking at her legs. He remembered that their last job together resulted in her being paralyzed.

"A really good health plan." She half joked before turning serious. "Lawrence, I found out who killed Carolyn."

"I already know." He replied plainly, surprising Huntress. "Anything else?"

"That's it? How can you say that about our friend? Hell, you were closer to her than you were to me, and all you can say is "Anything else?"

"She's dead, nothing I'll do will change that." Sportsmaster took off his hockey mask, showing a calm expression. "I can't stay stuck in the past. So I'll make the future how I want it, with nothing holding me down."

"Not even me or our daughters?" Huntress took off her mask with a slight tears in her eyes. "Isn't there still room in there for us?"

"No matter what, I won't stop. And if you or the girls try to get in the way, don't expect me to play nice." Paula was hurt deeply by his words. She had hoped the man she fell in love with would come to see reason. Yes, she was a bit naïve for thinking that but still, she needed to try at least one more time. Now seeing that he would never be willing to return to the Lawrence she had loved so dearly, she felt pain. But she put it to the side to deal with later. She put her mask back on and went back to a business-like persona.

"You have information that I need."

"About?"

"Heavy Acceleration Particles and the machines that create them. You gave them out on two occasions. Tell me who your supplier is?"

"You know the game, I don't talk about my business, especially when it comes to the people I work for." Lawrence said as he put his mask back on.

"It wasn't a request." She entered a fighting stance to make her point. Sportsmaster scoffed.

"You really wanna do this? You've been off the field for too long you know."

"Those devices are a threat to everyone, so I can't let you leave without knowing who made them."

"You're beginning to sound like those heroes."

"I'll take that as a complement." She moved towards him administering strikes to his body. He struck back countering her moves, as he looked to end it quick.

"You really think you can change who you are?" He grabbed her arms tightly. "What about the things you did, the lives you took, and the crimes you committed. It doesn't matter how long you were in prison, you'll never live a normal life, so why lie to yourself?" Huntress kicked him in the mid-section as she used the motion to flip back.

"I've changed my life for our daughters, to be the role model I should've been when they were born." She maintained as distance, close enough to prevent him from running, but far enough to keep him from attacking.

"Really? Okay, tell me, Ms. "Role Model", how many died when we stole and sold weapons to North and South Rhelasia?"

"I…"

"What about Qurac and Bialya? I bet those guys really enjoyed getting bombarded by each other with those antiballistic missiles we got from Iraq!" Huntress couldn't refute his words as they cut deep into her guilt. "Let's face it, you're not role model, you haven't changed. You can put on a fancy new outfit and spout all this self-righteous bull crap, but in the end, you're still that same person who didn't think twice about dipping your ledger in blood and always will be."

"…" Huntress's fists were shaking from his words. She knew the sins she committed will never really go away, no matter how much good she did. While she was in prison she was forced to face all her crimes. The few people who came to visit her were relatives of the victims that resulted in her actions. Many of them hated her, berated her, despised her, and blamed her for the loss they had to deal with, and that created a level of guilt that almost crushed her. Then the last person to visit was a man whose father died during one of her earlier crimes. He looked at her with a blank stare, then did something that took her completely by surprise:

He forgave her.

The whole night, she did nothing but cry. And when morning came, she looked herself in the mirror and swore when she got out, she would change her life and the life of her children for the better. She knew that her past will always haunt her, but that was fine for her. "You're right, the things I did in the past will never leave me for as long as I live. It's a part of me. It's a part of who I am." Her fists stopped shaking as she looked at her former love with a fierce stare. "But you're wrong about one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"What I do in the future will also be a part of who I am and is my choice to decide!" She ran at him and went for a sweep before spinning into a round house that caught him off guard. "When I left prison, I decided to take responsibility for my life for once and change it!" Sportsmaster attacked with a sudden one-two punch, but Huntress had fought alongside him for years and knew his tricks. She dodged the first hit and grabbed his second in a leg hold and both of them fell down to the floor. "Not just for me, but for Artemis and Jade, and I refuse to let them go down that path you represent!" Sportsmaster got up from her hold and after a minute and managed to throw her off. She landed on her feet. Sportsmaster took out a discus and threw it at her. She grabbed and spun it back at him just in time as it exploded. He fell back from the blast and looked at her in surprise. "My past will remind me of my promise to our kids and the path not to take. As for you, consider THIS our divorce." She toss a small purple ball from her belt at him and it fired smoke out. He quickly felt dizzy as he felt his face and noticed his mask had come off. In moments, he was passed out.

Drive walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well done." She nodded as she was quite tired. But before either of them could deal with the sleeping mercenary, Drive pushed her out of the way. Laser fire hit the ground where they stood as a Roidmude flew down. Another Roidmude climbed up the side of the building and fired webbing at him. Drive dodged it and readied a fighting stance.

"Drive, you are not welcome here."

"Funny, I feel the same way about the both of you." Drive summoned the Steering Sword as he was ready for battle, but before he could begin someone else walked in.

"That's enough." Drive turned around and was stunned by what he saw.

"Banno…?" S001 looked at Drive with a curious look on his face. Why would Drive mistake him for Sigma's creator? He was unaware of the fact that his facial features where close to the hero's former friend and arch-nemesis. "No… You are not him. Who are you?"

"I am S001." He politely said with a slight bow. "While you and I are enemies, this man takes priority." He pointed at Sportsmaster. "So I must ask that you step aside."

"I also have need of him." Drive stood in front of the Roid, blocking the way. "I must insist that you leave."

"Sigh… Troublesome." He snapped his fingers and both Roids moved in. "Don't say I didn't try to resolve this peacefully." The Roidmudes attacked Drive and kept him busy, while S001 walked over to Sportsmaster, but Huntress stepped in the way. "Miss, I would suggest you step aside before you find yourself in a situation that you will not return from."

"Sorry, but I can tell you are not someone I can just up and walk away from." She went into her fighting stance and attacked. Each moved she did was avoided completely as he treated her strikes like it was nothing.

"Can we not waste any more energy on this fruitless effort?" He said as if he was bored.

"Just treat it as an exercise." She moved into a spinning kick that almost hit him in the head.

"Now this is a bother." He quickly punched her in the stomach, winding her, and gave her a kick that sent her over the edge. "Bye."

"Huntress!" Drive then kicked one of the Roidmudes off of himself a reached for his Shift Brace. But before he could access it, Superman appeared with Huntress in his arms.

"Thought you needed help." He said with a smile.

"Sigh… Indeed we did, Superman." Drive then slashed the other Roidmude before stabbing it in the chest and hitting the Shift Lever. **[SPEED]** He spun at high speed as he sliced the Roid into ribbons. It couldn't withstand the hurricane-like assault.

"AAAAHHH-!" {BOOOM} Both the Roid and it's core was destroyed in an explosion.

"Now for you two. Care to come along for a ride?" Drive was ready to finish the job, but S001 had other plans.

"This is proving to be more of a disadvantage for us." An aura of energy formed around his hand and exploded in a large flash allowing him to vanish. "We'll see you again." Drive scanned the area but S001 couldn't be found. He then turned to see Sportsmaster still asleep from the gas Huntress used, so he was relieved.

"Superman, I thank you for saving my partner."

"Don't worry about it." He set Huntress down on the roof, who then went to Sportsmaster to tie him up, and walked over to Drive. "My gut told me to check up on you just in case something happened."

"And you were right to do so." Drive walked over to the villain and was about to wake him when he heard someone speak.

"Drive, you are foolish to think just because we cannot get our target, we won't still attempt to erase you!" He then saw the Spider-type Roid touch the crane controls and began fusing with the machine. In moments as three story high Roidmude looked at the heroes. It was yellow in colour with black in some places and had a jointed crane right arm with a wrecking ball as a hand. It's body was a study with lines that showed a caution stripes and it's head was black and square shaped with red rectangular eyes that looked like shades. It's legs were robotic and had caterpillar treads for feet.

The worst part of all this was because of the size of what it fused with, it was three stories tall. "DIE!" It quickly swung it's arm into the roof. Everyone got away quickly. Drive leaped off and Huntress, with Sportsmaster in tow, swung to the roof of the next building. The building they were on was demolished in seconds as The Wreckeroid arm tore through it like a styrofoam. Superman flew at the Roid and slammed into it. {CRASH} It stumbled back and fell onto the building behind it as it reeled from the impact.

"I'll hold it off, try to get Sportsmaster out of-UAA!" Before he could finish, he was smacked by the Wreakeroid's fingered left hand. The Man of Steel hit the side of another building and burst right through it into wall of another.

"Fool! You may be of different species, but you a still just another flesh bag!" It turned back to deal with the High Speed Hero and swung at him. The wrecking ball was about to hit him when Drive hit the Shift Lever once more. **[SPEED]** He moved around the metal sphere in a burst of speed and pulled out the Door Gun. {ZING! ZONG!} His shots couldn't penetrate the armoured body. Instead it only incited it.  "I'll crush you like an ant!" It lifted it's leg and stomped the ground causing a mini-quake.

"This is proving to be quite the task. Hn?" Drive saw an outcropping on the Roid's back as it swung at him again. It looked to be the controls to the crane it fused with failed to be assimilated completely, now Drive needed to bet on a wild plan. He accessed the communicator in his helmet and connected to partner. "Huntress, do you see the operation controls on it's back?"

* * *

Not too far away, Huntress was next to the sleeping Sportsmaster so as to keep an eye on him and to prevent him from getting caught up in the fight. She pressed a button on her mask and the goggles portion worked like binoculars. It zoomed in to the back of the Wreckeroid and saw a cockpit with controls. "I see them."

"I want you to commandeer them and prevent this mechanical titan from moving look enough for me to take it down."

"Tall order, but I think I can pull it off." She then looked at Sportsmaster with worry, but he was unconscious from the knockout gas and tied up tightly. She decided not to think about it anymore. "I'm on my way!"

* * *

"Dammit, Drive, hold still so I can crush you!" It slammed it's weaponized arm on the street as it missed him by a hair.

"One would be a special kind of fool to do what you are asking for!" Drive joked. {STOMP} That only angered the Roid further as it tried to step on him. Suddenly, {BAM!} The Wreckeroid was blindsided by a punch to the side of the head. Superman had come back for round two.

"Sorry about that. I forgot these guys can hurt me." Drive nodded before Superman continued his assault. Drive called on the comms.

"Huntress?"

"Just getting in!" Huntress was swinging from the roof and onto the Roid's back. The Roid had noticed movement but before it could turn, it was shot in the face by a combination of heat vision and laser fire from Superman and Drive, keeping it occupied. Huntress jumped into the seat on it's back and proceeded to work the controls. No sooner that she moved a lever, the Wreckeroid's ball arm fell to the ground.

"What!?" It was confused as to why it lost control of its arm and hand and tried to retract the metal ball, but suddenly it's arm began to swing and wrap the steel cable around it's body, with the ball following and after three swings, the ball hit it in the chest. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"I'm good on my end, so I'm evacuating!" Huntress got out of the seat and, using her grappling gun, swung off to the building behind the Roid.

"Superman, it is time to end this!" Drive then turned his Drive Driver's Ignition Key. Switching to the Rumble Dump Shift Car, he was going in **. [TIRE KOUKAN: RUMBLE DUMP] – {Spinning drill sound, followed by a blaring horn}]** The Rumble Dump Tire bumped the Speed Tire off and the Rumble Smasher, the drill-based weapon, appeared on his right wrist. It went wild, but Drive somehow managed. "Ugh! Now to get into the heart of the matter, give me a target!"

"Got it!" With a blast of cold breath he froze the Roid's feet in place before using his heat vision to burn a hole into the chest, but it took a bit of power and he couldn't get completely through. "How's that?"

"More than adequate!" He proceeded to turn the Ignition Key for his finisher. **[HISSASTU – FULL THROTTLE – RUMBLE DUMP]** Drive began spinning at top speed as he flew into the air and crashed into the Wreckeroid's somewhat, weakened chest. Using the drill bit, sparks flew, but he was making slow progress. Superman saw that Drive was having a hard time getting through, when an idea came to him. He flew behind the spinning Kamen Rider and began spinning himself. He then matched Drive's revolutions and then pushed Drive's feet, adding his strength to his. With both forces pushing, the sound of metal giving way could be heard and then, {SNAP!} they broke the surface and bored inside it's body, tearing up everything in sight. It didn't take more than a minute for them to drill through the numbered core and out the other end.

As soon as they landed, Drive had Huntress run with him before the Roid exploded. Luckily, Superman grabbed both of them and flew quickly as the Roidmude's explosion took out the surrounding buildings, leaving a crater. Superman landed onto the ground dropping off both his passengers. "My god…" He said as he looked at the devastation. Drive walked up to the Man of Steel and agreed.

"Even their deaths bring nothing but destruction." Superman turned to see Drive ball his fists tightly. He wondered what happened in Drive's life that could have brought such anger and hatred, but asking would get him nowhere. He doubted Drive would answer, so he decided to change the topic.

"So why were you two after Sportsmaster?"

"…I'm sure you are fully aware of the power that Heavy Acceleration Particles and the negative affects they have with the populous, correct?"

"Believe me, I know." He answered as he rubbed his sides. The Wreckeroid definitely didn't hold back his swings.

"Then you know of the dangers if random criminals had the technology to create them."

"Then Sportsmaster-"

"-Is a small piece in a much larger game."

"Yeah, well we just lost that piece." Huntress said on the comms.

"What?!"

"He's gone. The knock out gas must've worn off and he got out of the ropes." Huntress was looking at a bundle of empty ropes as she mentally cursed as she thought he was secured tightly. "I don't see him anywhere."

"I'll have the Neuron Cars comb the area. Head to the Tridoron." Drive was annoyed at losing their biggest lead, but not discouraged. "Superman, thank you for your assistance."

"Don't worry about it." Superman said with a smile, before turning serous. "If anything I'd like the League to assist in this case, if you don't mind."

"I suppose not." Drive began walking away. "Just do not get in my way." Superman smiled wryly as Drive reminded him of Batman. But since he didn't want to get a Rider Kick to the head, he kept that to himself. He looked back at the crater once more and wondered what would happen next.

Only time would tell.

* * *

Authors Notes#:

I wanted make a point about Drive's methods. He is no stranger to doing what he feels, needs to be done.

Remember, War has the ability to make a person do things that, during peace time, they would never do. The war against the Roidmudes took it's toll on Krim as he fought and I wanted to show that aspect of him when it comes to dealing with those who potentially pose a real threat on himself, those he holds dear, and the populous at large.

EX:

The merc from the building? If Batman and Huntress weren't there, he **might've** just let the guy go splat on the pavement.

Metallo? We know just taking out the kryptonite core won't kill him, just shut him down. Drive didn't know this fact and treated him like Roidmude: Take out the core and the body dies. That's why Superman didn't flip out on him.

And finally: NO! this is not a Paula X Krim story. There's a whole slew of issues on that, so I won't go there.

More to come. Read and Review.


End file.
